The First Quarter Quell: The 25th Hunger Games
by Greywolf44
Summary: The Districts of Panem always believed that the 1st Quarter Quell is where they voted who to send as tributes. The Capitol tricked them to believing it and the reality is that the 1st Quarter Quell was the the first of two 48 tribute games. This is the story of these 48 tributes as the struggle to win is now twice as hard. (Book 1)
1. Information Before We Start

**Hey guys, this the start of The 25th Hunger Games: the 1st Quarter Quell. Before we**

 **Begin here are rules/changes in this story:**

 **1\. not a SYOT, all the tributes and OCs are created by me.**

 **2\. I know that the 1st Quarter Quell is where the districts vote on who to send to the arena, but my story is where they do 48 twice and the Capitol makes everybody think the 1st** **Quarter Quell wasn't 48 tributes.**

 **3\. I know that in the Capitol that everybody has weird names and looks weird. My story is where by the time of the 25th Hunger Games, everybody has a normal name and everybody in the Capitol looks normal.**

 **Now, I think we covered everything, let's get on the story.**


	2. Prologue

**Ch 1: prologue**

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

I paced around the room in front of President Hamilton's office until my assistant decides to speak.

"Mr. Watt, you seemed nervous," my assistant Christian said.

"I'm sorry Christian, I am a little nervous. If President Hamilton doesn't like the arena or games this year, you might have a new boss next year," I told my assistant.

"Don't worry, we have a lot planed this year, the president will like it", Christian assured me.

"I hope so," I said before President Hamilton's secretary calls us in.

"The president is ready for you, Mr. Watt," the assistant says.

"Thank you," I said to her as Christian and I walked through the doors to President Hamilton's office.

As I walked into his office, I see President Hamilton in his chair, smiling a little bit as me and Christian sat down in chairs before his desk.

"Well Jason, as this is the 25th Hunger Games, I expect a good arena to top last years games. That shouldn't be hard as you were head gamemaker last year. Now, what do you have to show me?" Hamilton said.

"Christian, please turn on the projection we brought," I asked Christian.

"Yes sir, Mr. Watt," Christian replied as he turned on the projection of the area we are currently building.

"A forest?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes sir," I responded. "The other gamemakers and I have decided to a big forest. What you see is a giant forest with various lakes for a water source around. The forest setting also allowed us to create wolf mutts and a fire to the arena."

"Interesting," the president responded. What is the progress of the arena?"

"Our builders are currently building the arena as we speak," I said. "The arena should be ready before the Games start in two months."

"That sounds good Jason," Hamilton said. "The two of you may go." "Thank you, Mr. President," I responded. Me and Christian bowed before him and Christian turned off the projection and starts to carry it with him. We left the room confident that this years Hunger games will be the best one yet.

* * *

 **James Hamilton, 50, President of Panem**

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem," I say to the camera from my office that is being broadcast through the Capitol and 12 districts. "As this the 25th Annual Hunger games, I decided to add a twist. Every 25 years, we will have a Quarter Quell. I will select a theme from this box you see on my desk. Each Quarter Quell will have a unique theme." I select a slip of paper from the box and I read it out loud. "This year theme will be that each district will now send two boys, and two girls to the Capitol this year. This means that there will be 48 tributes this year with 4 representing their district. The reaping is next week, good night Panem."

After the camera turned off, I smiled. 48 tributes this year, I wondered in my mind, this will be a interesting year.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so we got a little prologue setting up the games, up next is District1's reaping. I will post that as soon as I can.**


	3. District 1's Reaping

**Ch 2: District 1's Reaping**

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

I wake up to the sound of my brothers pounding on my door to get dressed. "

Get dressed, mom's making breakfast," Alex and Luca both yelled.

I groan, even though my brothers are 14 and 12, they can be a handful.

I sat down at the kitchen table and my mom brings out pancakes and hash browns.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied.

"You're welcome, dear," my mother said.

As I was eating breakfast, there was only one thing on my mind. Today, I'm volunteering for the games, it was all I can think about and now the day is finally here. I'll admit, 47 other tributes will be a challenge, but I been training for years, nothing will stop me.

"So, are you gonna volunteer today?" My brother Luca said.

"Yes, Luca I'm volunteering today."

My brother looked shocked, but then his face relaxed.

"Good luck, bro," Luca replied.

"Don't worry, I'll win and be back home in a few weeks," I assured him.

Even though it's my brother's first reaping, he isn't worried because someone usually volunteers in District 1. But I don't think he expected his own brother to volunteer for the games.

I put on my white polo and khaki pants and me, my parents, and brothers head out to the reaping. On the way down to the square, I start thinking, I think I'm entering the games is for me to gain something. My Parents both have rich jobs, so we live in one one of the nicest homes in District 1. I guess I wanted to earn something without it being handed it to me. If I want to win, I can't expect anyone to give it to me, I have to earn it.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Anthony D'Agostino," I replied.

The peacekeeper pricked my finger. I tensed, 6 times and it still hurts like hell. I got settled in the 17 year old pen with some of my friends.

"48 tributes, I feel bad for whoever is going into the arena this year," my friend Tobias said.

"I guess we'll find out today," I replied.

I haven't told Tobias or anyone I know because I wanted to keep volunteering a secret and see everybody surprised.

"Here comes the escort," my friend Jay said.

District 1's escort comes on the stage. Our escort is Madison Mercer, she's been known to be very nice to the tributes, so it's good to know that district 1 has a good escort.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor," Madison said into the microphone.

I sometimes wonder if Hamilton force the escorts to say that line. After that boring speech about the dark days and rebellion, Madison finally got to the reaping.

"This year," Madison started saying, "the boys will go, then the girls, and the order repeats."

Madison reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip and starts to read it.

"Richard Larkin," Madison yells.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as my friends look shocked.

The peacekeepers took me to the stage.

"What's your name?" Madison asked.

"Anthony D'Agostino," I replied.

I see my parents from the stage and they looked proud, I guess they figured I would volunteered eventually. It doesn't matter how many tributes they are, I will come back victorious.

* * *

 **Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female**

"Natalie, wake up!" That was my sister Tiffany yelling through my ears.

"Tiff, why are you excited, it's reaping day," I told her.

"I know, but after today, you'll be free from the reaping," my sister said.

Tiffany is 21, so she is safe from the reaping. My sister and I had always been close, so the thought of the both of us being safe had excited her, unfortunately, I had other plans. Plans that I can't bring myself to tell her.

Me and Tiff started eating breakfast with our parents, when my mother decided to speak.

"Natalie," she began. "After today, both you and Tiff will be free and me and your father couldn't be anymore happier."

I blushed, my mother had always had the nicest things to say to me.

"In fact," my mother continued, "after the reaping, me and your father will buy the both of you new shoes."

Me and Tiff screamed in delight. Unfortunately, My scream was faked as I know my destiny is going to be the Hunger Games.

While me and Tiff are excited, my father wasn't.

"New shoes?!" My father started. " With the both of you, you'll cost me a fortune, and we live in District 1, the luxury district!"

My father meant well, but I think he's too scared to spend money on Tiff after she bought a 2,000 dollar dress.

"Jim, the girls deserved it. After today we have them for the rest of our lives. I think the girls deserved a little present," my mother said.

"Okay, I guess they do deserve it, we'll buy them after the reaping," my father said

My mother glanced at the clock. "Girls get ready, we'll leave in a half hour," my mother said.

My family arrived at the square and after I'm settled in the 18 year old pen, the escort comes on stage. After the speech, I was shocked that the boy who just volunteered happens to be my best friend. Anthony D'Agostino and I grew up together and it saddens me that he volunteered. Even though it saddens me, I can't back out now. On the bright side, at least I have a ally.

"Ladies next," our escort Madison said.

Madison reaches into the bowl and picks a slip. Before she can even read the name, I yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

As the peacekeepers took me to the stage, I see Anthony, and he had the most shocked face I had ever seen. I'm positive that I made the right choice, but at the same time, it's sad that only of us can come home.

* * *

 **Brandon Batista, 17, district 1 male**

"48 tributes," my mother started. "Brandon, are you sure you what to do this?"

"Mom, I started, I know that 48 is a lot, but I can do this, I know I can. It's why I been training for my whole life."

"Well son, I want you to know that your mother and I support your decision," my dad said.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for everything," I said.

My family and I eat breakfast until we had to leave for the square. As we are leaving, my sister Yasmeen stopped me for a little bit.

"Brandon, I know we used to fight a lot and now that we're older we have gotten along better. The fact that you're volunteering made me realize that I'm glad to have you as an older brother. I want you to know that Mom, Dad, Savannah, and I are rooting for you," my sister said.

"Yasmeen," I started, "thank you, I'm glad to have you and Savannah in my life because you make my life fun, you make training fun, you make dinner fun. My point is that you're a great sister and I'll miss you guys the at the Capitol."

After the exchange of words, me and my sister hugged, something I thought we would never do. Yet, I hoped to give her another hug when I go home.

My family and I head out to the square where me and my family separate so we can get where we need to go.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Brandon Batista," I responded as she pricked my finger.

As I walked to the 17 year old pen, I rubbed my finger. No matter how many times I do it, it still a pain to do. It'll be easier to just tell our names and they cross them off.

I got bored waiting for the escort to show, I just want to get this over with, the suspense is killing. A million things are going on in my mind, I can do it. 48 is just a number, I can still do this.

Madison Mercer, our escort finally came on stage. I listened to that dull speech and finally the reaping happens. Unfortunately, another guy beat me to the first tribute spot, but I'm not worried. After Madison selected the first girl, she went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Our second and final male tribute is Matt O'Donnell," Madison said.

But before a terrified Matt can move, I yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The peacekeepers took me to the stage, I was feeling different emotions, happy, pride, scared, nervousness, and confidence. I trained for this, there's nothing to be afraid of. I will come home and be victorious.

* * *

 **Kayla Orazi, 16, District 1 female**

I woke up feeling like I have a heavy burden on my shoulders. If I stay in District 1, I can live a long happy life without worry. But, if I volunteered, I would put my life on the line for fame. Teenagers shouldn't have to make decisions like this.

"Kayla, breakfast is ready," my father called.

"I'm coming," I responded. Well, I still have time to make a decision on my future.

My family ate breakfast and we leave our house. As we are walking, My brother Dylan decided to talk to me to ease up his nerves.

"What do you think is going to happen, Kayla?" My brother asked.

"Dylan," I began, "there a ton of names in that bowl, I don't know who's getting picked. Don't worry, even if it is you, I'm sure someone from the academy will volunteer."

"Thanks Kayla, that helps a lot," said Dylan.

"No problem," I said. "Maybe after the reaping I'll ask Mom and Dad to sign you up for the training classes I have."

"That sounds great," said Dylan.

"Good, let's just get this reaping over with," I said.

After getting into the 16 year old pen, I quickly found my best friend, Kira.

"48, tributes," Kira started. "It can be anyone."

"Yeah," I said. "I heard at the academy that if you keep up your training, you could volunteer and win the games at 18"

"You're right, my instructor told me yesterday," Kira responded.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I think so," Kira said.

"At least when you enter, there's only 24 tributes," I said.

"I'm glad I'm not entering this year," Kira said. "I like my chance better when there's only 23 other tributes instead of 47 other tributes."

"Agreed," I stated.

At that moment Madison went on stage with the same speech and did the reaping. I wasn't surprised that Anthony volunteered. I heard at the academy that he was one of the top choices this year. When the girl volunteered, I realized I have to make up my mind. Do I stay or do I go. When the other boy volunteered, I got nervous. I had to make a decision.

"Our forth and final tribute is," Madison started to say.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled

Kira was stunned as the peacekeepers took me away. I got to the stage with the other tributes.

"All of our tributes are volunteers, that fantastic," Madison said

"What is your name?" Asked Madison.

"Kayla Orazi," I responded.

"Ladies and gentleman," Madison started. "I present to you our 4 tributes from district 1!"

After that, me and the other tributes were led to the justice building where we would say our goodbyes.

* * *

 **Well, we have our District 1 tributes, District 2 will be up shortly. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far.**


	4. District 2's Reaping

**Ch 3: District 2's Reaping**

 **Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. As I get up and turn it off, my sister comes in.

"Michael, Mom said to come down and eat breakfast," my sister Madison said.

"Tell Mom I'll be down in a minute," I told my sister.

As Madison leaves the room, I lay down on my bed and started wondering. Reaping day, it was finally here. The day I will finally leave District 2 and go to the Capitol. The Hunger Games was something I have been training for my whole life. Now that the day is here, I can't wait to leave.

As I eat breakfast with my family, my dad decided to take me aside for a small talk.

"Michael, I know that you are volunteering for the games today. I just want to tell you some advice," my dad explained.

"Wait, you're not mad that I'm volunteering?" I asked my dad.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I couldn't be anymore proud of you," my dad said.

"Ok then," I said. "What advice do I need to know."

"I cannot stress this enough, Michael," my dad started. "There's 48 tributes this year, get allies, I don't care what district they're from. I just want someone watching your back through the games."

"I just need to make sure that they won't stab me in the back," I said.

"Exactly," my dad said. "You have to be smart, you don't know if a tribute can be telling the truth, or telling a lie to try to kill you.

"Don't worry, I'll find a good ally. I'll win this year, dad. I'll come home and make you proud," I assured my dad.

"I know you will," my dad said.

After our talk, I got dressed for the reaping. After getting dressed, my family left our house for the district square.

Before me, Madison, and our brother Nicholas separated, our mother wished us luck and she and my dad left for the parents side.

After getting my finger pricked again and getting signed in, I quickly found my friends.

"Another year, another reaping," I told my friend Conner.

"Yeah, it's too bad I can't volunteer this year because of my broken arm," Conner said.

Conner wanted to volunteer this year, but he broke his arm last week in a training accident. After he got the cast, he decided not to volunteer this year.

"You can't volunteer this year because of the arm and the fact you will get killed in the bloodbath," my friend Kent laughed

"At least I can kick your ass any day of the week, Kent," Conner stated.

"Woah Conner, I was just joking," Kent said.

"I know you were joking," Conner said. "But I wasn't joking when I said I can kick your ass."

The three of us shared a good laugh over it when the escort came on stage. Our escort is Chase Starling. He alright, at least he brought back a couple of victors home. After the usual speech on how we rebelled and now we have the Hunger Games crap, Chase got to the reaping.

"Our first male tribute is," Chase reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip. Chase reads the name. "Max Fisher!" Chase yells.

At that second, I yell out "I volunteer as tribute!"

Max looked relived as the peacekeepers brought to the stage. I looked out and see my dad with a proud face. My mom on the other hand looks a little worry. Now that this moment has come, I'm ready to the win the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

"Erin," my mother called. "Your sister is here to see you."

"I'm coming," I told my mom.

If my sister is here, it must be important. My sister Meaghan didn't want to volunteer for the games. So after she turned 19, she moved out to start her life. My family and I still see her regularly though.

"Meaghan," I yelled when I saw her.

"Erin, I missed you," Meaghan said as we hugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my sister.

"Erin, you have to listen to me," Meaghan started. "I can't stop you volunteering for the games, but I just want you to know that if you do volunteer, come back safe. I can't bear to lose you."

How did my sister know that I wanted to volunteer? But it didn't matter, I wanted to volunteer this year and I will win.

"Meaghan, don't worry," I assured my sister. "I'll win."

"How do you know that," my sister asked.

"Because," I started. "I can't bear to lose you either. I'll win and we'll both be living at the Victor's Village with Mom and Dad. I promise you"

"Ok, I hope you know what you're doing," Meaghan said.

"I do," I said.

"If you do volunteer," Meaghan started. "I will always love you as a sister and I'll be rooting for you. I love you Erin, good luck today."

"Thanks Meaghan, I love you too," I told her as we hugged.

After putting on my white reaping dress, I showed my mom.

"You look beautiful Erin," my mom said.

"I feel beautiful," I told my mom.

After getting to the square, I said bye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Erin Donahue," I said. The peacekeeper pricked my finger. I'm used to it, but it still hurts a little.

After getting settled in with my friends, we kept talking until our escort came on stage.

After our escort Chase selected the first boy, he got to the girl's side.

"Our first female tribute is Shannon Clinton," Chase announced.

"I volunteered as tribute!" I yelled.

The peacekeepers brought me to the stage, when we got there, Chase asked my name.

"Erin Donahue," I told him.

We haven't had a female victor from District 2 yet, but this year, I will be the first female District 2 victor.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

I woke up early to get a last second of training before the reaping. My trainer, Sean, has me punching a punching bag.

"Ok Adam, before I let you go, just punch the punching bag," Sean said.

"Got it, Sean, I responded. I punched the bag.

"Harder," Sean ordered.

I punched the bag harder.

"Harder," Sean ordered again.

I punched the bag harder than before.

"Ok, one more hard punch, and we're done," Sean said.

I gave the bag one more hard punch. As I was drinking water, Sean came up to me.

"Adam, I'm going to ask you a question and you must be honest with me, can you do that?" Sean asked.

"Ok Sean, what's your question?" I asked.

"Are you volunteering today for the games?" Sean asked.

I was stunned that Sean figured out my plan, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah Sean, I plan to volunteer today," I responded.

Sean then smiled. "I knew it, the type of training you do is what someone going to the games would do."

I asked. "Any advice before I go home?"

"Yeah," Sean started. "Even if you don't have a weapon, your bare hands would do. I seen you fight, you're strong enough to snap someone's neck."

"Thanks for the advice, Sean. I going home to get ready, take care," I said.

"No problem, Adam. Take care of yourself and good luck today," Sean said.

"Thanks, Sean," I said.

As I got home, I barely had to relax as I had to take a shower. After my shower, I got dressed in my reaping clothes, and my parents and I headed to the square.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Adam Proch," I responded as the peacekeeper pricked my finger.

I got settled in the 18 year old pen, and found my friend Dave.

"Hey Dave," I called to him. "Are you volunteering this year?

"Are you kidding me, Adam," Dave responded. "Hell no, I rather be here alive, than in the arena with 47 other tributes.

I laughed. "48 tributes is a lot of people."

"Yeah, no shit," Dave responded.

We laughed until the escort Chase came on stage.

After the same stupid speech, Chase finally got to the reaping. Before I can volunteer, some other guy beat me to it. After the first girl is selected, Chase got back to the boys side. When Chase pulled out a name.

"I volunteered as tribute!" I yelled before Chase said the name.

"Adam, why?" Dave asked.

I see the peacekeepers coming, so I told Dave to see me in the justice building afterwards. As I stand on the stage. I feel pride that I will come home a victor. No one will stop me.

* * *

 **Emma Dimond, 15, district 2 female**

"So Emma," my friend Reagan asked. "What do you think about this years Hunger Games?"

"Well, I hate to be in the arena this year," I responded. "But at the same time, I think this year will be very entertaining.

"I totally agreed," Reagan said.

Me and Reagan spent another hour training at the academy and we went home.

"See you at the reaping, Reagan," I said

"Ok Emma, see you there," Reagan said.

When I got inside, my brother Ryan greeted me.

"Hey, Mom wants you to get a shower before you get dress" Ryan explained.

"Ok, I'l, do it now," I told him.

After getting a shower, I got dressed and went downstairs and found my family all dressed and readied to go.

On the the way to the square, I decided to ask Ryan a question.

"Hey Ryan, are you going to volunteer this year?," I asked.

"No way," Ryan said. " I thought about volunteering, but when the announcement was made about being 48 tributes this year, I decided not to."

"But why?" I asked.

"To be honest Emma," Ryan started. "I just want to live a normal live."

"That's cool Ryan, I would hate to lose you to the games," I said.

"Thanks, Emma," Ryan said.

When we got to the square, our mother wished us luck, especially to Ryan because it was his last year for him to be eligible for the games.

I got signed in and quickly found Reagan.

"What do you want to do afterwards?" Reagan asked.

"I don't know," I responded. "But we'll do something fun."

"Ok," Reagan said.

We then see Chase step onto the stage, and said the speech. As usual, both the boy and girl tributes volunteered. When the second boy volunteered, Reagan gasped.

"I see that guy at the academy, he's really tough," Reagan said.

"He would be a good candidate to win," I said.

"Our forth and final tribute is Reagan Abrami," Chase announced.

Me and Reagan gasped. I was shocked and Reagan started to cry.

Before I knew it, I yelled. "I volunteered as tribute!"

It was Reagan's turn to be shocked.

"Emma, no," Reagan started. "You don't have to do this."

"It's alright, I'll be ok," I assured Reagan as the peacekeepers took me away. I see my brother and parents with shocked expressions. It'll be hard, but I have to win. I have training, and I'm smart. I can do this.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chase announced. "I present to you our tributes from District 2!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **District 2's up, district 3's next. Enjoy the story and leave a review of the story. One more question before I go, who's your tribute so far?**


	5. District 3's Reaping

**Ch 4: District 3's Reaping**

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

Reaping day, pretty much the worst day of the year. I wake up feeling that today was going to be rough. Even though last year we had a victor, usually District 3's tributes never last far in the games,

I usually help my dad out in the morning, but today he told me I'm only helping for a hour because of the reaping. My dad is an inventor, I'm lucky that his inventions gave my family a nice house. My dad has been grooming me to take over as an inventor.

After a hour of working, my dad decided to speak. "Ryan, it's time to get ready."

"Ok, Dad," I responded.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. My mom always gets worried about the games. It's normal for any mom to get nervous, but knowing my mom, If I was reaped, she would go crazy. Thankfully, my older brother RJ was never reaped. After graduating from school, he became a engineer.

My father realized that RJ was better with machines and hired another engineer to train him, and it worked out well.

"Ryan," RJ said to me. "I just want to say that I hope you get through the reaping this year. You only have 2 more, and then you can live your live."

"Thanks bro," I replied. "It's only 2 more, I got this."

As my family got to the square, my parents and RJ wished me and I got signed in. As time passed, I did get a little nervous. The Hunger Games is brutal, even though I have a little strength. Some of the other tributes have been training for most of their lives. Still, what are the odds of being reaped are?

Our escort finally got on the stage. Our escort is Kylie Mason, from the look on her face, I think she hopes to bring back another tribute home.

After the speech, she got to the reaping. The boys are first this year. Kylie reaches into the bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Ryan Rizk," Kylie announced.

I was stunned. But there I nothing I can do. Instead of being scared like the usual tribute, I decided to be brave and take the reaping.

I walk up to the stage determined. The odds are big, but if we can win last year, I'll win this year.

I just have to be determined.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

"Olivia, wake up, it's reaping day," my mom said to me as I woke up.

"Ok, Mom, I'll be down in a minute," I replied.

As my mom left my room, I smirked, she's one of the only people to call me Olivia. In recent years, I had always gone by Liv.

I went downstairs to find my mom making breakfast and my dad repairing something.

"Don, stop working on that machine and join me and Olivia for breakfast," my mom called out to my dad.

"I'm coming, Colleen," my dad responded.

As my parents and I eat breakfast, I feel nervous. Ever since my friend Alicia was reaped two years ago, the reaping made me nervous. I cried when I saw her getting killed by District 2's male tribute.

"Olivia, get ready, we'll leave in 30 minutes," my dad said.

"Ok," I responded.

As I put on my red dress, I grew more confident, "I won't get reaped," I told myself.

As my family and I walked to the square, I ran into my best friend Katie.

"Liv, you look so beautiful," Katie yelled.

"Thanks, Katie," I started. "You look beautiful too."

"Guess what?" Said Katie.

"What?" I asked.

"After the reaping, my mom said you can over tonight," said Katie.

"Sounds great," I told her.

Me and Katie signed in together, and we talked until our escort Kylie came on stage.

After she said her usual happy Hunger Games and speech crap, she went over to the boys bowl. Kylie picked a slip and read the name of the boy. The boy who got reaped, Ryan, walked up to the stage with no fear. I was shocked on how he came on the stage bravely. I guess he didn't want to show fear.

Now, Kylie picked the first slip from the girls bowl

"Olivia Polimeni," Kylie announced.

No, no, no. I started crying as the peacekeepers escorted me. I had a feeling that I'll be seeing Alicia sooner than I thought.

* * *

 **Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male**

I wake up feeling sad. I'm not sad because of the reaping, I'm sad that today marks the day my mom died from cancer.

I was 12, it was my first reaping and my mom was stuck in bed with the illness. My dad took me to the reaping, he too was worry for her. When I was spared that year, my dad immediately took me home to see her.

When my mom saw that I was ok, she gave a smile as the cancer overtook her. Now the reaping serves as a reminder of what I loss that day.

My dad and I ate breakfast in silence until it was time to go.

On the way over, my dad started talking to me.

"Reis, I know why you're quiet today," my dad started. "Believe me, I miss her. After today, we'll do something, we'll do it in memory for Mom.

"That sounds good, Dad," I responded. "You're right, I do miss her. It's not fair, Dad. Mom didn't do anything and she died.

"I know Son, but nothing is fair in this world anymore," my dad said.

After getting to the square, my dad and I shared a long hug, and I went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Reis Clark," I replied as the peacekeeper pricked my finger.

I got to the 17 year old pen and waited until the escort Kylie came on stage. Kylie went on with the usual speech and got to the reaping. When the first boy and girl were reaped, Kylie went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Reis Clark," Kylie announced.

Dammit, I been reaped. As I walked to the stage, I feel anger. Not only did my mom pass away 5 years ago, but now I been reaped. I see my dad in the stands, he looked saddened. I have to get back home to him, after Mom died, I'm all he has left.

* * *

 **Micaela Rillo, 18, District 3 female**

I wake up feeling a little confident, it was my last year. If I can just get through today, I'll be free, free from the Hunger games.

As I put on my reaping dress, my mom walked over.

"Just one year, Micaela," my mom said. "One more year.

"I'm confident that I'll make it through today and live the rest of my life the way I want it to be," I said.

"I have faith in you," my mom started. "You'll make it through."

"Thanks Mom," I said as I hugged her.

My parents and I left our house and head out to the square. As I head to my last reaping, I ran into my friend Daniela.

"Micaela," Daniela yelled. "It's our last reaping, it's finally going to over for us!"

"I know," I started. "I just can't wait."

"After today, we're doing something, something to celebrate our newfound freedom," Daniela said.

"Definitely," I said. "I'm in."

When we got to the square, me and Daniela got signed in for the last time of our lives. As we got settled in the 18 year old pen, we got excited, in just hour, we'll be free. Our escort Kylie finally got on the stage.

After hearing the same speech I been hearing for the last 6 years, Kylie got on to the reaping.

After the 2 boys and 1 girl has been reaped. Kylie went back to the girls bowl. This is the moment of truth. Kylie reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Micaela Rillo," Kylie announced.

Me and Daniela were stunned. No, this was my last year, I can't believe it. I been reaped. Me and Daniela hugged until the peacekeepers escorted to the stage. I see my mom crying into my dad's shoulder. My life is over, I just know it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kylie started. I present to you out tributes from District 3."

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Hey guys, District 3's tributes are up. District 4's tributes are next. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your tribute so far.**


	6. District 4's Reaping

**Ch 5: District 4's Reaping**

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

I wake up early in the morning to get to my job as an fisherman's apprentice. I loved fishing, and I decided to work for a fisherman until I can get my own business. As I walked, I take in how beautiful District 4 is.

When I got to my job, my boss Keith looked up.

"Zony, what are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"What do you mean, Keith?" I asked. "I work for you."

"I know that," Keith said. "But today's Reaping day, you're not working today."

"Oh shit, I forgot," I said.

"Well, you better get home," Keith said.

"Alright Keith, I will," I said.

I said goodbye to Keith and ran the whole way home. Dammit, how can I forget what today is. Today is obviously Reaping day, how can I forget when I decided to volunteer today. Even through I'm a fishing apprentice, I also train at the academy to volunteer for the games.

As I got home, I relaxed. Good, the reaping's not for another 4 hours. I went back to bed and slept until my brother Angelo woke me up.

"Get in the shower, we're leaving in a hour," Angelo said.

I got a shower and got dressed in my reaping clothes. My clothes consisted of brown khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. I go downstairs to meet my parents and brother and we left for the reaping.

We got to the square, Angelo wished me luck and left with my parents to the adult side. Angelo is 20, so he is safe.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Zony Liguori," I responded as the peacekeeper pricked my finger.

I got into the 17 year old pen and waited for the escort to show up. Our escort, Troy Jackson finally did showed up on the stage. After the speech was done, Troy finally got to the reaping.

Troy reached into the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"William Turner," Troy announced.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

When I got to the stage, I see my family proud. I guess they're happy that years of training had paid off.

"What's your name?" Troy asked.

"My name is Zony Liguori" I announced.

* * *

 **Isabel Sasso, 17, District 4 female**

I wake up with the answer to the question that's been stuck in my head for weeks. Today I will volunteer for the 25th Hunger Games. Even though I love living in District 4, I get action training. I feel like going into the Hunger Games is the ultimate adventure.

"Isabel, breakfast is ready," my mom called.

"I'm coming," I replied.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. I'm not going to tell them of my decision, I want them to be surprised when I volunteer today.

After eating breakfast, I went upstairs to get dressed. After putting on my sky blue reaping dress, I went downstairs to meet up with my parents. After everybody was ready, we left for the square.

After arriving at the square, I said a goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Isabel Sasso," I replied as my finger is pricked.

I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Violet.

"Isabel, guess what?" Violet said.

"What?" I asked.

"After the reaping, we're going to the beach," Violet said.

"That sounds good, Violet," I started. "But I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"I'm volunteering today," I whispered into Violet's ear.

Violet was surprised, but she then smiled.

"Good luck," Violet said.

"Thanks Violet," I said.

At that moment, our escort Troy came on the stage. After the speech, Troy picked the first boy slip. As usual, someone has volunteered. When Troy went to the girls bowl, he reached in and pulled out a slip. But before Troy can read the name, I yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

When I got on the stage, I see my parent's surprised faces. I been thinking about this for weeks, it's finally here, and I'm going to win.

* * *

 **Jordan Vallagi, 17, District 4 male**

I got up early in the morning to catch some time at the beach before the reaping. I quickly left my parent's beach house and ran to the beach. When I got there, I met up with my friend Brody.

"Yo, Jordan," Brody started. "The storm last night made the waves crazy."

"Just the way I like it," I responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Brody asked.

"I'm waiting for your slow ass, Brody," I said as I ran past him into the water.

"Hey, wait for me," Brody calls as he runs into the water with me.

Brody and I stayed at the beach for a couple of hours, we dived into the waves until we were tired. When me and Brody were done, a lifeguard came up to us.

"Hey guys," the lifeguard started. "The beach is closing because of the reaping, so please head home."

Brody and I obeyed the lifeguard and started to head home.

"District 4, there's no other place I rather live in," said Brody.

"Not even District 1?" I asked.

"Not even District 1," Brody responded. "District 4 is really the perfect place for me. Where else can I fish, and what other district has a beach?"

"True," I started. "District 4 is really a cool place to live."

"better than District 12," said Brody.

"Way better than District 12," I said.

We laughed until we got to our houses. I went inside and got a quick shower. As I got dressed, I remembered the promise I made to my parents. I was going to volunteer today, my parents wanted me to for the glory. I agreed, I had years of training, so I might have a shot at winning.

After getting dressed, my parents and I left for the square. I said goodbye to them and got signed in. After getting signed in, I quickly found Brody and we began talking.

"So, are you going to do it?" Brody asked.

"Yeah bro," I started. "I'm doing it"

"Volunteering, that sounds awesome," said Brody.

"It is, I can't wait to go," I said.

The escort, Troy came on stage a few minutes later. After the tiring speech about the dark days, the reaping commenced. After the first boy and girl volunteered, Troy went back to the boys bowl. Troy reached in and pulled out a slip.

"Theodore Baker," Troy announced.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

As I walked to the stage, a thought comes to my head. I can't wait to be crowned victor.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. When I turned it off, I sighed. Today would would be the day That I'll make my adopted parents and my real parents proud. I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games today.

I went over to my dresser and picked up two pictures. One picture is me as a baby with my real parents. My parents died in a boating accident when I was only a few months old. Even though I knew them for a short time, I still miss them.

The other picture is me with my adopted parents after being adopted. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Mom, Dad, I'll make you proud," I said.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. Even though I'm adopted, I still call them Mom and Dad.

"Good morning, Tina," my mom greeted. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can I have bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"Anything for you," my mom responded.

I enrolled at the academy years ago, because I wanted to create a legacy. I didn't want to follow my adopted parent's footsteps, and I didn't know what my real parents did. So I decided, I would train for the Hunger Games. When the time was right, I would volunteer and win the whole game and forge my own legacy.

"Tina," my dad said. "Go get ready, we're leaving in a half hour."

"Ok, Dad," I said.

I went upstairs and got my reaping dress. My dress color is aqua, just the like the color of the ocean. Because I live in District 4, I love the beach.

After getting dressed, my parents and I set out for the square. When we got there, I said goodbye to them and went to get signed in.

"Name?" the peacekeeper asked.

"Tina Wayt," I responded as my finger is pricked. I hate needles, so the sign in has always been my least favorite part of the reaping.

I went to the 17 year old pen and found my friends, we talked until the escort, Troy showed up. After the speech, the reaping commenced. After the boys and one girl volunteer, Troy went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Lindsey McLean," Troy announced.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. I see my parents shocked, but proud faces. I want to make them proud, I want to make my real parents proud. Mom, Dad, this win is for you. I will forge my own legacy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Troy started, "I present to you our tributes from District 4."

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Ok guys, District 4 is up. District 5 is next. As always, enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far.**


	7. District 5's Reaping

**Ch 6: District 5's reaping**

 **Taylor Oberlander, 17, District 5 male**

I wake up feeling confident today won't be bad. I won't get reaped, there's so many names in that bowl. I just gotta remain positive.

"Taylor, come eat breakfast," my mom said.

"I'm coming, Mom," I said.

I went the kitchen in our apartment and sat down to eat. My parents usually take reaping day seriously because I'm their only son, and because I'm 17, my name is in the bowl 6 times. Still, I'm not worried.

"Taylor," my dad started. "It's reaping day and you're not scared, how are you not terrified of going into the games?"

"Dad," I started. "There are so many names in that bowl, my chances are very slim. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, I guess your right. But there's still a chance," my dad said.

"Dad, I won't get reaped, you just need to have confidence in me," I said.

"Ok son," my dad said. "I have confidence in you."

"Oh, look at the time," my mom said. "Taylor, you better get dressed."

"Ok, Mom," I said.

When I got dressed, I went to the family room and left for the square with my parents. When we got there, I said goodbye to them and got signed in. After getting signed in, I found my friend Ian.

"Hey Ian, how serious are your parents about today?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Ian said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I said.

"Ok then, how's this? My parents nearly hug me to death every year and one year they tried to push me off a building so I can miss the reaping because I would have been a hospital," Ian said.

"Woah," I started. " you're parents are crazy."

"You have no idea," Ian said.

We talked until the escort came on stage. Our escort is Kimberly Stills, she's a little new, this being her 3rd year as our escort, so she wants to bring one home someday. After the stupid speech on how we rebelled, Kimberly went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Taylor Oberlander," Kimberly announced.

As I walked to the stage, I was shocked. I can't believe it, out of a thousand names, I been reaped. Ok, so my plan failed, but I can still be positive that I can come home as the victor of this year's games.

* * *

 **Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female**

I wake up feeling panic. Reaping day, the day I feared the most. Every year it's the same, the Capitol forces teenagers to kill each other and it's sick. I had always feared being reaped. It's just two more years, I can do it.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents. My mom notices how nervous I am and starts to talk to me.

"Sofia, what's the matter?" My mom asked.

"It's just the reaping, it always make me nervous," I replied.

"You nothing to worry about," my mom said. "You'll make it through today."

"Thanks mom, I needed that," I said.

"Your mother and I are always there for you, Sofia," my dad started. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call us."

"Mom, Dad, you guys are the best," I said.

"Anything for our little girl," my dad said.

"Sofia, start getting dressed, we'll leave soon," my mom said.

I obeyed my parents and went to get dressed. My reaping outfit is a yellow dress, I put it on and went to the family room to wait for my parents. When parents were ready, we left for the square. I got more nervous as we headed to the square, my parents assures me that everything will be alright and I went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Sofia Moises," I replied as my finger is pricked.

As I went in the 17 year old pen, the tension was high for me, I just want the reaping to be over. Finally after waiting for what seem like forever, our escort, Kimberly finally came on stage. After the usual speech about the rebellion, Kimberly got to the reaping. The first boy was then reaped. Kimberly then went over to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Sofia Moises," Kimberly announced.

The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. When I got there, I see my parents cry, they seem to be taking it hard. I can't believe it, my life is going to be over. I can't believe that I been reaped.

* * *

 **Addison Bohannon, 18, District 5 male**

I wake up in the morning feeling kind of glad. Today would be my last reaping, after today, I would be free to live my life. My dad then comes in.

"Addison, breakfast is ready," my dad said.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said.

I went to kitchen and sat down for breakfast. The thing I'm the most happy about this being my last year is that my parents don't have to worry about me. Unfortunately, my younger brother Zach, who is 15, is still eligible for the reaping.

"Man," Zach started. "Addison, you're lucky today is your last reaping. Even if I make it through today, I still got a few more."

"Don't worry, if I can make it through, so can you," I assured him.

"Addison, can I talk to you in my office?" My dad asked.

"Sure, Dad," I responded.

I follow my dad into his office and we sat down.

"Addison, because you are 18, I think it's best that you start working for the local power plant," my dad said.

"Ok, I guess I can start getting a job," I said. "When do I start?"

"Next week," my dad replied. "Let's just get through today."

"Ok," I said.

"Go get ready, we're leaving soon," my dad said.

"Ok, Dad," I said.

I left the office and went to get dress. After putting on khaki pants and a black dress shirt, I went to the family room. After everybody was ready, we left for the square. When we got there, my parents wished me and Zach luck and we left to get signed in. After getting signed in, I found my friend Eric.

"Last year, Eric," I said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. We may actually be free," Eric said.

"I'm sure of it man," I said. "After today, the Capitol can't reaped us anymore."

"Let's hope so," Eric said.

We talk until Kimberly, our escort came on the stage. After that stupid and boring speech, the reaping commenced. The first boy and girl were then reaped. Kimberly then went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Zachary Bohannon," Kimberly announced.

My own damn brother, I can't believe it. I refuse to let my brother enter the games, so, I made the obvious decision.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

The peacekeepers went away from Zach and escorted me to the stage.

"A volunteer, how rare," Kimberly started. "What is your name?"

"Addison Bohannon," I replied.

"Is Zachary your brother?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," I responded.

I may have ended my life, but I would do anything for my brother. I regret nothing. Now that I'm in the games, I may as well try to win.

* * *

 **Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female**

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm. I groaned as I turned it off. I hate reaping day, I have to wake up early and there's a possibility of me being reaped.

"Julia, breakfast is ready," my mom called.

"I'm coming," I called.

I hate it when my mom calls me Julia, in recent years, I had always gone by Julz. My parents on the other hand had always call me Julia. I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my parents.

"Reaping day, what a horrible day," my dad said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's horrible, I'm actually a little nervous today."

"Don't be nervous," my mom started. "You won't get reaped today, just tell yourself that and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

My parents and I then ate breakfast until my mom glances at the clock.

"Julia, get ready, we'll leave in a half hour," my mom said.

"Ok, Mom," I said.

I got dressed in my reaping dress and went to the family room to wait for my parents. When my parents were ready, we left for the square. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I found my friend, Allison.

"I hate reaping day," Allison started.

"I know, this day is just downright horrible," I said.

"Who do you think is going to be reaped?" Allison asked

"I don't know," I said.

Allison and I talked until our escort, Kimberly came on stage. After the usual speech about the rebellion, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl were reaped, I was shocked to see that the second boy volunteered. A volunteer in District 5 was rare, even though he volunteered for his brother. Kimberly then went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Julia Sperduto," Kimberly announced.

The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. I couldn't believe it, my life is over. It will forever be changed and destroyed by the Hunger Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kimberly started. "I present to you our tributes from District 5!"

We were then taken into the justice building to say our goodbyes.

* * *

 **Alright guys, District 5 is done and District 6 is next. Enjoy the story and leave a review of your tribute so far. District 6 will be up soon.**


	8. District 6's Reaping

**Ch 7: District 6's Reaping**

 **Chris Shannon, 18, District 6 male**

I wake up telling myself to just get through today. Today is my last reaping and I just have to get through it. I leave the room I share with my younger brother Will, and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, Chris," Will started. "Since it's your last reaping, we have to do something."

"Ok," I started. "It sounds good, I just need to get through today.

My mom then made me and Will breakfast. My parents then sat down with me and Will and the 4 of us ate breakfast.

"Chris," my mom started. "Since it is your last reaping, me and your father decided to get you a present after the reaping."

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to do anything for me, but I appreciate it," I said.

"You deserve it, Chris," my dad said. "Just let us get you a little something to celebrate your freedom."

"Ok, I give in, I'll tell you what I want after the reaping," I told them.

"You're lucky, I still have 4 more years of this crap," Will said.

"The perks of being the older brother," I said.

Me and Will then left the kitchen to get dressed. After getting dressed for the reaping, me and will left with our parents for the square. After getting to the square, me and Will said goodbye to our parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Chris Shannon," I responded as my finger gets pricked.

After getting signed in, I said goodbye to Will and left for the 18 year old pen. After getting in, I waited for the escort to show up. I had better things to do then stand in fear wondering if I will stay in District 6. I'm glad that this is my last reaping.

The escort finally show up in the stage. Our escort is Frank Masterson, he's been our escort for years, so I'm used to seeing him on the stage. After the dark days speech, Frank got to the reaping. Frank went to the boys bowl and pulled a slip out.

"Chris Shannon," Frank announced.

I been reaped, I can't believe it. I went to stage escorted by the peacekeepers. I see my parents and Will shocked. I guess this is how it ends, I'll be part of the many teens who lost their life to the Hunger Games. Maybe I can win it, but I know in my heart that it's a long shot.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

I had hoped to get some sleep on Reaping Day, but the day starts out with my little brothers and sisters jumping on my bed to wake me up. I groaned, I love my siblings, but how hard is it to get some sleep.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. My mom made breakfast for me and my siblings. When my parents sat down, things got more calm. During breakfast, I noticed my dad looking a a little upset.

"Dad, you look sad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry Francesca," my dad started. "I'm just wondering when the Capitol will realize that they tortured us enough already and stop the damn games. I already lost my brother and I'm afraid to lose you too."

My dad lost his brother when he was reaped during the 3rd Hunger Games. I heard he got 11th place when he was killed by a boy in District 1. After that year, my dad had a extreme hatred for the games and it worries him that I might be reaped.

"Dad, I won't get reaped. Do you know how many names are in that bowl?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how many names are in there, there's still a chance," my dad said.

"A slim chance," I said.

"I just don't want to lose you or your siblings," my dad said.

I hugged him. "Don't worry about me, I'll get through today," I said.

After breakfast, I put on my green reaping dress and my family and I left for the square. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and got signed in. After getting into the 17 year old pen, I found my friend Gia.

"The reaping is so boring, I wished I didn't have to deal with it every year," Gia said.

"I know, I hate to be in the arena and my dad gets so worried about today," I said.

"My mom gets that way too, it happens," Gia said.

"I just wished we can live in a world without the Hunger Games," I said.

"Me too," Gia said.

Gia and I talked until our escort, Frank came on the stage. After the stupid speech about the dark days and how we rebelled crap. Frank got to the reaping. After the first boy was reaped, Frank went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Francesca Bastos," Frank announced.

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. I was escorted to the stage by the peacekeepers. I see my dad furious, he lost his brother, and now he might lose me. It was hard to believe my life could be over.

* * *

 **Trey Dubois, 18, District 6 male**

"Wake up Trey," my brother Mason yells, waking me up.

"Mason, what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"It's your last reaping day, so I had to wake you up," Mason said.

"Mason, I don't give a shit about the reaping, I just want to get through today, so I can live my life without worry," I said.

"I agree with you," Mason said. "Oh, I woke you up because breakfast is ready."

"Ok," I said. "Tell Mom I'll be in the kitchen in a minute."

"Got it, bro," Mason said.

I went to the kitchen and sat down with Mason and my dad while my mom makes breakfast.

"48 tributes," my dad starts. "It's bad enough we have to send 2 from our district and now we have to send 4, it's ridiculous."

"This year's games is going to be tough," I started. "I kind of pity whoever gets reaped this year."

"I just hoped it isn't you or Mason," my dad said.

"At least it's my last year," I said

"That's right, and soon it will be Mason's last year," my dad said.

My family and I ate breakfast until me and Mason had to get dressed for the reaping. After we were dressed, my family and I left for the square. After arriving at the square, Mason and I said goodbye to our parents and got signed in.

I waited in the 18 year old pen until our escort, Frank came on the stage. After the usual speech that I heard more than enough times, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl were reaped, Frank went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Trey Dubois," Frank announced.

Dammit, I been reaped, there was nothing I can do but walk to the stage. I knew my life was over, I had no chance against 47 other tributes.

* * *

 **Kat Tabor, 16, District 6 female**

I wake up feeling scared. The reaping had always scared me. Now that they are 48 tributes this year, I never been more scared in my life.

"Kat, breakfast is ready." My mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I said.

I went to the kitchen of my apartment to eat breakfast with my parents. I tried to hide my fear from my parents, but my dad notices it.

"Kat, I notice that you're looking scared today, is anything wrong?" My dad asked.

"It just the reaping, I hate it. I'm scared that my name is going to be picked today and I'll be forced into the arena," I told my dad.

"Honey," my dad started. "There is nothing to be scared about, just tell yourself that nothing's going to happen today."

"Thanks dad, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Kat," my dad said.

My parents and I ate breakfast until I had to get dressed for the reaping. I went back to my room and put on my purple dress. After everybody was ready, we left for the square. After getting to the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Kat Tabor," I responded as he pricks my finger.

After getting signed in, I went to the 16 year old pen and found my friend Sarah.

"Hey Kat, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"To be honest, I'm terrified," I responded.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too. The reaping does that to everybody," Sarah responded.

"Thanks, Sarah," I said. "I need all the encouragement today."

"Anything for you, Kat," Sarah said.

The district escort, Frank then came on the stage. After boring dark days speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, Frank came back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip

"Kat Tabor," Frank announced.

Sarah and I were shocked, all Sarah could do was give me a hug as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. I had never been more scared in my life, deep down in my heart, I knew I was going to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Frank started. "I present to our tributes from District 6!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Alright guys, District 6 is up. District 7 is next. Because of Christmas, I'm not sure when the next few chapters will come out, but I will write it as soon as I can. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far.**


	9. District 7's Reaping

**Ch 8: District 7's Reaping**

 **Jake Eliopoulos, 18, District 7 male**

"Jake, wake up," my older sister, Georgia said.

"What time is it?" I asked as I waked up.

"The reaping is in 3 hours," Georgia responded.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"Because Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast," Georgia said.

"Ok," I started. "I'm coming down, give me a minute."

When Georgia left, I lay down on my bed. Today is my last reaping, let's get this over with already. I go downstairs to to the kitchen where my dad and Georgia were sitting at the table while my mom makes breakfast. I sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Jake," my dad said.

"Morning, Dad," I responded.

"You seem tired," my dad said.

"I am," I started. "I can never get sleep the night before today. I'm just glad I don't have to work today."

I have a job as a lumberjack in the woods surrounding District 7. It's not bad, it's fun to cut down trees and the money helps my family.

"It's your last year, son," my dad started. "I'm confident that you will get through today."

"Thanks, Dad," I responded.

My family and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready for the reaping. I put on my black polo with khaki pants and waited in the family room for my family. When my family was ready, we left my house for the square.

When we got to the square, I said goodbye to my family. Georgia is lucky, this is her first year after the reaping.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Jake Eliopoulos," I responded as my finger is pricked by the peacekeeper.

After getting signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen and talked to my friends until the escort came on stage. Our escort is Michelle Palermo, she's a super nice escort, she's easily one of the best escorts in Panem. After the usual boring speech about the dark days, Michelle got to the reaping. Michelle went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Jake Eliopoulos," Michelle announced.

On my last year, I been reaped, probably the worst time to be reaped. On your last year, you feel confident that you will live a long life. The confidence shatters when you hear your name being called. That's how I felt when I was escorted by the peacekeepers to the stage. I felt that my life was over.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

I wake up earlier than usual to watch the sunrise. I left my house for the huge tree behind my house. Years of living in District 7 had made me a great climber. I climb the tree until I reached the top. When I got there, I watched the sun rose over District 7. Even on a day like today, the sunrise really is a beautiful thing.

After the sun rises, I climb back down to go home. When I got home, my parents and older brother were already awake and were around the table. When I sat down, my brother Alejandro started talking to me.

"Where were you? I found your room empty a half hour ago," Alejandro asked.

"I was watching the sunrise again," I replied.

"Even on Reaping Day?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, even on Reaping Day," I said.

"I guess the sunrise means something to you," Alejandro said.

"It does" I started. "Reaping Day represents fear and the sunrise shows me that even today can be beautiful when the reaping is ugly."

"Wow," my dad started. "That's very creative of you to say that, Cristina."

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

At that moment, my mom had finished making breakfast, and the four of us ate until I had to get ready. I left the kitchen and went into my room to get my reaping dress. After finding my scarlet dress, I put it on. After the rest of my family was ready, we left for the square. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and Alejandro and went to get signed in. Alejandro is lucky he's too old for the reaping.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Cristina Reyes," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Amy.

"Hey Amy," I started. "Two more years until we're free."

"I know, I can't wait until next year," Amy said.

"Me too," I said.

"What would be the first you would do after next year's reaping?" Amy asked.

"I would climb the tree behind my house and scream I'm free," I responded.

Amy laughed. "That's hilarious, I would probably do the same thing."

Amy and I talked until our escort, Michelle came on stage. After the stupid and pointless speech, the reaping started. After the first boy was reaped, Michelle went to the boys and bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Cristina Reyes," Michelle announced.

No, I can't believe it, I been reaped. I was escorted to the stage by the peacekeepers. I just can't believe that after today, I would never see District 7 again.

* * *

 **Clay England, 17, District 7 male**

I wake up feeling like today is going to be hell. The reaping day is always terrible, but I know there's nothing I can do about it.

"Clay, come downstairs and eat," my mom calls.

"Ok, I'm coming," I said.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast with my mom. My dad has already left because he's the mayor and he has to be there early. I sat down at the table.

"Honey, you look terrible, what's the matter?" My mom asked.

"It's this damn reaping day, it's gets worse every year," I told her.

"You have nothing to worry about," my mom started. "You have two more years and you will make it through both of them."

"Thanks Mom, I really needed that," I said.

"Your welcome Clay, now stop worrying about today and let's eat," my mom said.

"Ok," I said.

My mom and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I went into my bedroom and found my reaping clothes. After getting dressed, I waited in the family room for my mom. I can't help but be nervous, today is the definition of hell in Panem. After my mom was ready, we left for the square.

After we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my mom and went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Wes.

"Hey Clay," Wes said as he saw me.

"Hey Wes, how was your day so far?" I asked.

"Oh, the usual fear of being reaped and the constant reminder of how I'm supposed to take over my dad's company when I'm older. It's gets annoying every year," Wes said.

"I hear you," I started. "Today scares me too."

"Yeah, Reaping Day should just end," Wes said.

"Agreed," I said.

Our escort, Michelle came on the stage. After the very boring speech about the rebellion, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl were reaped, Michelle went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Clay England," Michelle announced.

Wes was shocked as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. When I got to the stage, I see my father saddened about me being reaped.

"I'm sorry, Clay," My dad said.

"It's ok Dad, I'll be alright," I said.

My dad and I hugged and I joined the other tributes on the stage.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm. When I shut it off, I hear my mom calling.

"Mahta, get out of bed and come eat breakfast," my mom said.

"I'm coming," I said.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. My dad owns a lot of logging companies, so we live in one of the richest houses in District 7. Because of my dad's job, my mom doesn't have to work. I sat down at the kitchen table with my dad while my mom makes breakfast.

"Good morning, Mahta," my dad started. "How's your morning so far?"

"Nothing exciting so far," I started. "I hope something good happens today."

"That's going to be hard with Reaping Day being today," my dad said.

"Yeah, I hope that I don't get reaped today. That will count as something good for me today," I said.

"I'm sure you won't get reaped," my dad starts. "There are so many names in that bowl. The odds of you being reaped is very small."

"I'm confident that I'll be ok today," I said.

"I'm sure of it," my dad said.

My parents and I ate breakfast until it was time to get ready. After I put on my midnight blue reaping dress, my family and I left for the square. After getting to the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Mahta Rezakhani," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After getting signed in, I went to the 17 year old pen and waited for the ceremony to started. It's gets more boring every year, I can't wait until I'm too old to be reaped.

Our escort, Michelle finally came up on the stage. After the speech, Michelle started the reaping. After the first boy and girl were reaped, the second boy was reaped. The second boy happens to be the mayor's son. It shows that even the mayor's son isn't safe from today. Michelle went back to the girl's bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Mahta Rezakhani," Michelle announced.

When my name was called, I felt that I was just sentenced to death. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage and I stood with the other tributes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Michelle started. "I present to you our tributes from District 7!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Hey guys, District 7 is finally up. I'm so sorry that it took long to post, I took Christmas off and I was on vacation for a few days. I'm back now and the reaping chapters should be up in a shorter amount of time. Thank you for your patience. District 8 should be up soon. Enjoy the story and leave a review of your favorite tribute so far.**


	10. District 8's Reaping

**Ch 9: District 8's Reaping**

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

My alarm wakes me up at 6:00 like usual, I groaned. Today is Reaping day, I didn't have to wake up early for my job, I just forgot to set my alarm to a later time. I turned my alarm off and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, my dad wakes me up.

"Tommy, wake up, we're having breakfast," my dad said.

"Ok, Dad," I said. "Give me a minute."

As my dad leaves, I sighed. My family and I hate today, not only because of the reaping, but because a couple of years ago, my older sister Emily was reaped. It devastated my parents when her body came back home in a casket.

"I miss you Emily," I said.

I sat down at the table while my mom made sausage.

"Honey, how are you feeling today?" My mom asked.

"I wish I can sleep through today, it feels like a nightmare," I said.

"We all wish that too, Tommy," my dad said.

Ever since Emily's death, my parents became a little overprotective of me. I can take care of myself due to how strong I am, but I didn't have the heart to tell my parents that.

"Breakfast is ready," my mom announced as she sat down with us.

"Tommy," my dad started. "Are you working after the reaping?"

"No, I'm off today," I responded.

"Good, after today, you should relax. You deserve it," my dad said.

"Thanks, Dad," I started. "I think I will do that."

My parents and I ate until it was time to get ready. After we were all ready, we left for the square. When we arrived, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Aaron.

"Hey Tommy," Aaron started. "How are you parents feeling today?"

"They're sad as usual," I started. "I miss Emily, but my parents are taking it to a new level."

"She really meant a lot to you and your family?" Aaron asked.

"She was an amazing sister, she didn't deserve to be reaped," I said.

"None of us do," Aaron said.

Our escort came on the stage. Our escort is Trent Jefferson, he's one of the newer escorts since this is his third year as our escort. After the stupid speech, the reaping started. Trent went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Thomas Hankey," Trent announced.

I flinched when I heard my named called. Not only do I hate my real name Thomas, I just realized I been reaped. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. I see my parents crying, we already lost Emily and they didn't want to lose me. I decided that I will try to win. I'm strong from my job of pushing heavy carts in the factory, I can win. I will come home to my parents, they won't lose me.

* * *

 **Meaghan Kemp, 17, District 8 female**

"Meaghan, wake up," my sister Kristen said.

"It's too early, let me sleep," I said.

"It's 9:00," Kristen said. "Besides, breakfast is ready."

"Ok," I groaned. "I'll be in the kitchen in a minute."

I followed Kristen into the kitchen and we sat down with our parents.

"Morning girls," my mom said.

"Morning, Mom," Kristen and I said.

"Kristen, how does it feel for it to be your first year after the reaping?" My dad asked.

"I feel so much better that I don't have to worry about the games this year," Kristen said. "Now Meaghan just has to get through it."

"It's only 2 years, Kristen," I said. "I can do this."

Your father and I are confident that you will get through the reaping, Meaghan," my mom said.

"Thanks Mom," I said.

"Anytime," my mom said.

My family and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I went into the bedroom that me and Kristen shared in our apartment and got out my reaping dress. After I put on my green reaping dress, I waited for everybody to get ready. After Kristen and my parents were ready, we left for the district square. After arriving at the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Meaghan Kemp," I replied as my finger is pricked by the peacekeeper.

After getting signed in, I rubbed my finger. The needle still hurts my finger. I went to the 17 year old pen and waited for the reaping to start. Our escort, Trent then came on the stage. After the pointless speech, the reaping started. The first boy was then reaped, I was shocked about how big he was, he might have a chance this year. Trent went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Meaghan Kemp," Trent announced.

"Dammit, it happened, I been reaped. The peacekeepers forced me on the stage and I see my family shocked. I can't believe it, my life is over. It's me and 47 other tributes going into the arena, and I know that I'm not coming out alive.

* * *

 **Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male**

I wake up feeling that today would be bad as usual. It's reaping day, nothing ever good came out of it.

"Gannon, breakfast is ready," my mom calls.

"I'm coming, give me a minute," I responded.

I come into the kitchen and sat down at the table with my parents and my older brother Reegan.

"Hey Reegan, are you working today?" I asked.

"No, I'm off today," Reagan responded. "That's the only thing good about today."

Reegan is too old to be reaped. But there's been a lot of debate that if he was reaped, he would have won because of his size and strength. Reegan didn't want to go into the games, so he was happy that he wasn't reaped.

"Gannon, after your last reaping, I think you should start working with Reegan," my dad said.

"That sounds good enough," I responded. "I just have two more years for that to happen."

"I still think that's the right time," my dad said.

"Ok," I said.

We ate until my mom noticed what time it was.

"Gannon, go get ready for the reaping," my mom said.

"Ok," I said.

I went into my room and got out my reaping clothes. After putting on my khaki pants and blue button down shirt, I went into the family room and waited for my family. When everybody was ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Gannon Leen," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After I got signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Alan.

"Hey Alan," I said when I saw him.

"Hey Gannon, what's up?" Alan asked.

"Nothing new," I responded. "I just today to be over, it's gets more boring every year."

"True, but there's 48 tributes this year, I hate to be in the arena this year," Alan said.

"Me too," I said.

We talked until our escort Trent came on the stage. After the tiring speech, Trent started the reaping. After the first boy and girl were reaped, Trent went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Gannon Leen," Trent announced.

You have to be kidding me, there's probably thousands of slips in that bowl and I still got reaped. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. This is going to a nightmare, but I'm not giving up. I'll prove that I can win.

* * *

 **Ashley Crouse, 17, District 8 female**

I wake up feeling more scared than I ever been. It was only reaping day when I feel this much terror. It was obvious that Reaping Day scares me, the idea of being forced into a arena to kill other teens would scare anyone.

I go downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to eat breakfast with my parents and older sister Courtney. I tried to hid my fear, but Courtney knew what I was feeling.

"Hey Ashley," Courtney started. "What's wrong?"

"It's today, I hate the reaping. Just the thought of being reaped scares me," I said.

"You have to nothing to be scared of. I was there before, I was scared of the reaping but now I don't have to be anymore. If I can make it through the reaping, so can you, Ashley," Courtney said.

"Thanks Courtney," I said.

"Anytime," Courtney responded.

What Courtney said made sense. After our talk my fear went away and I was more confident about today. There's so many names in that bowl, what are the odds of me being reaped? With my newfound confidence, I continued to eat breakfast with my family. We eat breakfast until my dad told me to get ready for the reaping.

I went back upstairs into my room and pulled out my reaping dress in my closet. After putting on my white reaping dress, I waited for my family to get ready. After everyone was ready, we left for the square. Courtney and I talked on the way there.

"Come on, Ashley, like I said, you can make it through today and your last reaping next year, you just have to be confident," Courtney said.

"I already said I believed you, Courtney," I started. "I'm not scared anymore, it will be all over soon."

"Exactly, and then you will be free from the reaping," Courtney said.

"I wished it was next year already," I said.

"Me too," Courtney said.

After my family arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and waited for the escort to show. I grew bored quickly, after years of being in the reaping, it gets boring fast. I can't wait for it to over.

Our escort Trent then came on the stage. After the boring speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, I was feeling confident that I'll stay home this year. Trent went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Ashley Crouse," Trent announced.

My confidence immediately shattered and I was back to being scared. No, it's not possible, I have been reaped. As I was escorted to the stage, I knew my life was going to end shorter than I wanted it to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Trent started. "I present to you our tributes from District 8!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Hey guys, District 8 is up and District 9 is next. Only four more districts until we have our 48 tributes. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far.**


	11. District 9's Reaping

**Ch 10: District 9's Reaping**

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

I wake up more tired than I ever been in a while. I work in the grain fields of District 9 and it's hard work. I'm glad I'm not working today, but unfortunately, today happens to be Reaping Day.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Brydon, you look tired," my mom said.

"I am," I started. "I worked overtime yesterday because of today."

"You should really quit that job," my mom said.

"I can't, Mom" I said. "I hate it, but I want the money to support you. Plus with the both of us working, it's easier to get food."

"Are you sure you don't want to quit?" My mom asked.

"I'm positive," I responded.

"Well, at least you're off today," my mom said.

"I rather be working than attend the reaping, I hate it," I said.

"We all do," my mom started. "Look at the bright side, you got today and next year until you're freed from the reaping."

"I made it this far, I think I can do it," I said.

"I believe in you, Brydon," my mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

My mom and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I went into my room and putted on my green polo and khaki pants. I went into the living room and I saw the picture of my late father. My dad was executed by the peacekeepers when I was a baby because he was stealing food for me and my mom. When my mom was ready, we left for the square. When we got the the square, I said goodbye to my mom and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Brydon Mead," I replied as my finger is pricked by the peacekeeper.

After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my best friend Kevin.

"Hey Brydon," Kevin started. "Why do you look tired?"

"I worked overtime yesterday," I responded.

"I told you that was a bad idea, you should have left earlier like I did," Kevin said.

"I know, but I needed the money," I said.

"Was it worth it?" Kevin asked.

"If it gets me and my mom food, then it's worth it," I said.

"At least it's only our last two years," Kevin said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I can't believe it's almost over."

"Me either," Kevin said.

Our escort then came on the stage. Our escort is Chloe Thorne, we hadn't a victor in years, so I think Chloe hopes to have one soon. After the usual speech, the reaping started. Chloe went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Brydon Mead," Chloe announced.

I was speechless, not only is 23 other tributes bad enough, there's 48 tributes this year. I was escorted to the stage by the peacekeepers. I wished this was a nightmare, but it's not. Maybe I can win, but I knew it was a long shot.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

I wake up feeling excited, one more reaping. Only a few more hours until I can live my life I way I want it, no more interference from the Capitol. I can do this. Plus, I don't have to work in the grain fields today.

"Morgan, breakfast is ready," my mom said.

"I'm coming," I said.

I left my bedroom and went into the kitchen of our apartment. I sat down at the table as mom puts breakfast on the table.

"Morgan, why are you so happy?" My mom said. "You do know what today is?"

"Mom, I know today is Reaping Day, but's it's my last reaping today," I said.

"Well, at least after today, you'll be free and I won't have to lose you," mom said.

I'm glad that today is my last year, today is just horrible. My mom would also hate to lose me. I'm her only child and my dad abandoned us years ago. I don't know what happened to him, but ever since he left, it's has always been me and my mom.

"I have to get you a gift after today," my mom said.

"Mom, a day off work is good enough. You don't have to spend money on me,"

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"I'm sure," I said. "After today we'll do something together, but you don't have to spend any money on me."

"Ok," my mom said.

My mom and I eat breakfast until I had to get ready. I went into my room and putted on my Violet reaping dress. After my mom was ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my mom and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Morgan Battalin," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After getting signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen. Just one more hour, no more signing in, no more names in the bowl, I get my life back in just one hour. I can't wait. Our escort Chloe then came on the stage. After the boring speech, the reaping started. After the first boy was reaped, Chloe went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Morgan Battalin," Chloe announced.

I was stunned, I can't believe it. I been reaped on my last year. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. When I see my mom crying in the stands, I realized something. I can't be scared, 48 tributes is a lot, but I can do this. I will try to win, I won't give up. I will come home to District 9.

* * *

 **Dom Chaissan, 18, District 9 male**

"Dom, wake up, it's Reaping Day," my dad said as he woke me.

"Let me sleep a little longer," I told him.

"I can't," my dad said. "The reaping is in 2 hours and you have to eat breakfast."

"Ok," I started. "Give me a minute and I'll be in the kitchen."

"Ok," my dad said and he left my room.

I lay down for a few more seconds until it hits me. Today is my last reaping, after today, I don't have to worry about it anymore. At least I have something to look forward to after the reaping. I went into the kitchen and sat down with my parents.

"So Dom," my mom started. "How does it feel to know that in just a few hours, you'll be free?"

"It feels good knowing that I don't have to worry about the reaping next year," I said.

"Your mother and I are glad that you'll be spared after today," my dad said.

"We look forward to watching you grow after the reaping," my mom said.

"I just need to get through today before we make any plans," I said.

"Exactly, you still have today," my dad said. "But I'm confident that you will get through it today."

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"No problem, Dom, your mother and I will always be there for you," my dad said.

"You guys are the best," I said.

My parents and I ate breakfast until I went to get dressed. After putting on khaki pants and a black polo, I decided to leave the house early.

"Mom, I'm leaving, I'll see you and Dad at the reaping," I said.

"Where are you going?" My mom said.

"I'm going to meet Kiera before the reaping," I responded.

"Ok," my mom said.

Kiera is my girlfriend, we have been dating for 8 months. I went to Kiera's house and the both of us walk to the square.

"I'm so happy that today is your last year," Kiera said.

"Me too, I just want it to end," I said.

"We'll have dinner together tonight to celebrate your freedom," Kiera said.

"That sounds great, I can't wait," I said.

Kiera and I arrived at the square, we gave other a kiss and I said goodbye to her as I went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen and waited for the reaping to start.

Our escort Chloe finally came on the stage. After the tiring speech, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl were reaped, Chloe went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Dominic Chassian," Chloe announced.

I couldn't believe it, I have been reaped. I was escorted to the stage by the peacekeepers. I see my parents and Kiera crying, they were taking it hard. I couldn't believe that I won't grow old, and I couldn't believe that my future with Kiera will never happen. Maybe I'll overcome everyone and come home, but there's 47 other tributes this year, the odds weren't in my favor this year.

* * *

 **Brianna Plasky, 17, District 9 female**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. When I turned it off, I signed, today's Reaping Day again. Normally, the reaping would scare me to death, but I as I got older, I grew less scared and I believed I can make it through today and next year.

I go to the kitchen in my apartment and sat down to eat breakfast with my family.

"Good morning Brianna," my mom said.

"Morning Mom," I replied.

"How are you feeling today?" My dad asked.

"I'm feeling ok," I started. "I'm actually not that scared about today."

"Really?" My dad said. "How come?"

"As I got older, I realized that out of all the names in that bowl, what are the odds of me being reaped?" I said.

"Well, it's a lot tougher this year with 48 tributes, you have to hope you name isn't picked. There's two girls leaving District 9 today.

"I hate to be in that arena this year, 48 is a big number," I said.

"Let's not forget that there will be 12 careers this year," my dad said.

"That will be a nightmare," I said.

My parents and I ate breakfast and I went to get dressed for the reaping After I was ready, I waited for my parents to get ready. After they were ready, we left for the square. On the way to the square, I ran into the my boyfriend Nico.

"Hey, beautiful," Nico said when he saw me.

"Hey, handsome," I replied as we hugged.

"I can't believe you're not scared," Nico started. "I'm shaking on the inside."

I laughed, Nico always knew how to make me laugh.

"I used to be, but now I think I can make it though today and next year," I said.

"I hope I can make it through too," Nico said.

"I'm sure you will," I said.

"Thanks, Brianna," Nico said.

"No problem," I replied as we kissed.

When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and Nico and went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and waited for the escort to show. It felt like forever for the reaping to start.

Our escort Chloe finally came on the stage. After the speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, Chloe went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Brianna Plasky," Chloe announced.

When I heard my name, I went back to being scared. It actually happened, I been reaped. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. On the stage I see my parents and Nico shocked. I knew I was going to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chloe started. "I present to you our tributes from District 9!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **District 9 is up and District 10 is next. Only three more districts until we have our 48 tributes. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far.**


	12. District 10's Reaping

**Ch 11: District 10's Reaping**

 **Timmy D'Antuono, 17, District 10 male**

I wake up to the sound of my little brother Henry pounding on my door.

"Timmy, wake up, it's time for breakfast," he yells through my door.

"Ok, I'm coming," I said. "Stop pounding on my door."

As Henry left, I signed, today happens to be the worst day of the year in Panem. I think the Hunger Games is a cruel and sick torture to all the tributes. Everybody in District 10 hates it, but we hide it so the Capitol won't retaliate.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and sat down with Henry and my parents.

"Morning, Mom and Dad," I said when I saw.

"Morning, Timmy," my mom said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm tired because Henry kept pounding on my door," I said.

"What?" Henry said. "I was supposed to wake you up."

"I think pounding on your brother's door was a little to much, Henry," my dad said.

"Sorry, bro," Henry said.

"It's ok," I started. "Just don't do it again."

"Ok," Henry said.

As my family and I ate breakfast, I noticed that my dad was getting angry.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's today," my dad said. "I still think it's sick that we're being forced to send 2 of our people to fight to the death. I still get scared that you or Henry will get reaped."

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about," I said.

"Yeah, there's so many names in that bowl," Henry said. "We won't get reaped."

"It doesn't mean the two of you are safe, there's still a chance," my dad said.

"Dad, it's ok," I said. "You're right, there's still a chance. But me and Henry will be aright."

"I'm sorry," my dad. "I'm just scared of losing you two."

"You won't," Henry said as we hugged our dad.

Henry and I then went to get dressed for the reaping. After we were dressed. We waited in the living room for our parents. When they were ready, we left for the square. After we arrived at the square, Henry and I said goodbye to our parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Timothy D'Antuono," I responded as my finger is pricked.

I hate saying my real name, but I had to. After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friends. I talked to them and waited for the escort to show up.

The escort finally came on the stage. Our escort is Derek Strickland, he was our escort when District 10 had a victor years ago. I pretty sure Derek wants a another victor. After the boring and pointless speech, Derek started the reaping. Derek went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Timothy D'Antuono," Derek announced.

Dammit, I have been reaped. As I was escorted to the stage, I kept wishing I was dreaming. I somehow knew that what's happening was real. I see my parents shocked and sad. I knew that my life was over, I had no chance against 47 other tributes.

* * *

 **Suellen Angelo, 17, District 10 female**

I wake up early in the morning so I can get one last horse ride before the reaping. My parents owns a ranch, it meant that I was able to have my own horse. I got out my horse Blackjack and rode around my parent's ranch for a hour. I put Blackjack back in his stable and went back inside.

I had to get one last horse ride today, I don't know if I will be here tomorrow to have another horse ride. I was tired after riding Blackjack, so I went back to sleep. A couple of hours later, my dad wakes me up for breakfast.

"Suellen, it's time to wake up," my dad said.

"What time is it?" I asked as I woke up.

"It's 10:00, come downstairs, your mom's making breakfast," my dad said.

"Ok," I said. "I'll be down in a minute."

I went downstairs and sat down with my parents as I mom finished making waffles.

"I saw you riding Blackjack," my mom started. "You really wanted to ride him before today did you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know what's going to happen, so I had to get one last ride today.

"I'm sure you will make it through today and ride Blackjack again," my mom said.

"And you will make It through next year where you can live your life, Suellen," my dad added.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," I said. "That really means a lot."

"Anything for you, Suellen," my dad started. "You mean the world to me and your mother."

I hugged my parents, they're always had been there for me. My parents and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I went upstairs to my room and got out my dress. After I putted on my grey reaping dress, I waited for my parents. After my parents were ready, we left for the square. After we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and got signed in. I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Donna.

"Hey, Donna," I said when I saw her.

"Hey, Suellen, what's up?" Donna said.

"I rode Blackjack before I got here," I said.

"You're lucky you have a horse," Donna said.

"It's a lot of fun," I said.

"I bet, my parents promised they would get me a horse after my last reaping," Donna said.

"You're going to have a lot of fun," I said.

"I know, I can't wait," Donna said.

"Maybe we'll race them," I said.

"I like that idea," Donna said.

Our escort Derek then came on the stage. After the boring speech, the reaping started. After the first boy was reaped, Derek went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Suellen Angelo," Derek announced.

Donna and I were shocked. All Donna could was give me a hug as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. I see my parents crying, it was tough for them to see their only daughter reaped. I was scared of what was going to happen. It was hard to believe that I might die.

* * *

 **Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male**

I wake up feeling relived. Today would be the last time I would be eligible for the reaping. If I can make it through today, I'll be free. I can live my life in District 10, I wouldn't have to worry about the Hunger Games.

I go downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with my parents.

"Last year, Joey," my dad started. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I might be safe," I said.

"You will be safe," my mom assured me.

"I just have to get through today," I said.

"Exactly," my dad said.

"Joey," my mom started. "Your father and I have a surprise for you after the reaping."

"You didn't have to get me a present," I said.

"I think you will like this one though," my dad said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A horse," my mom said.

"No way," I said. "You're joking.

"We're not joking, it's really your present after the reaping," my dad said.

"We'll get him after the reaping," my mom said.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much," I said as I hugged them.

My parents and I ate breakfast until we had to get ready. I went into my room and putted on a red polo with khaki pants. After my parents were ready, we left for the square. After we arrived, I said goodbye to my parents and got signed in for the last time. I went into the 18 year old pen and found my friend Tony.

"It's our last year, Tony," I said when I saw him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's finally over," Tony said.

"Me either," I said.

"What are you doing after the reaping?" Tony asked.

"My parents are getting me a horse," I said.

"Nice," Tony said.

"It's my present for after today," I said.

"When I get home, all I'm doing is going back to bed, I'm tired from today," Tony said.

"Me too," I said.

Tony and I talked until our escort Derek came on the stage. After the pointless speech, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl were reaped, Derek went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Joseph Farley," Derek announced.

I couldn't believe it, on my last year, I been reaped. My life was going to be good, I was going to get a horse, I was going to live a long life. Now, because of the damn games, it will never happen. I might have no future.

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

I wake up feeling nervous as always, the reaping alway does that. It's common to be nervous in the outer districts. I might as well get this over with already. I go into the kitchen to have breakfast with my parents.

"Good morning, Isabela," my mom said as I sat down at the table.

"Morning, mom," I said. "Morning, Dad,"

"Morning, Isabela," my dad responded.

"How are you this morning?" My mom asked.

"I'm alright, I'm a little nervous about today though," I said.

"Don't worry," my dad started. "There's probably hundreds of names in that bowl, you won't get picked."

"It's not being reaped that got me nervous," I started. "It's the fact that there's 48 tributes this year. That's making me nervous."

"Still, I'm confident that you won't get reaped," my dad assured me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"No, problem, anything for you, Isabela," my dad said.

My parents are the best, one reason I would hate to be reaped is that they would be devastated by it, especially since I'm their only daughter. My parents and I ate breakfast and I went to get dressed. After I putted on my white reaping dress, I waited for my parents to get ready. After my parents were ready, we left for the square. When we got to the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Isabela Hernandez," I responded as my finger is pricked.

I gasped in pain, the needle always hurts. Even though this is my 6th reaping, it still hurts every time. After I was signed in, I went into the the 17 year old pen and found my best friend Jen.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" I asked when I saw her.

"Nothing, new," Jen started. "My parents are more worried this year, there's 48 tributes this year. It's going to be crazy."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for who ever is being forced into the arena this year," I said.

"Me too, but soon, we'll be free," Jen said.

"We got today and next year and you're right. It'll happen soon," I said.

"I hope so," Jen said.

Jen and I talked until our escort Derek came on the stage. After boring speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, Derek went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Isabela Hernandez," Derek announced.

"Isabela, I'm so sorry," Jen said as she hugged me.

"It's ok, Jen. I'll be alright," I said.

The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. I was right when I said that my parents would be devastated, I saw them from the stage crying. I almost cried too, my life is practically over.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Derek started. "I present to you our tributes from District 10!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Ok guys, District 10 is up. We now have 2 more districts until we have our 48 tributes. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far. District 11 will be up soon.**


	13. District 11's Reaping

**Ch 12: District 11's Reaping**

 **Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male**

"Gianni, wake up," my brother Frankie yelled through my ear.

"What was that for?" I started. I'm sleeping!"

"Mom said to come eat breakfast," Frankie said.

"Yelling was a little overboard," I said.

"Maybe, but anyway, come eat breakfast," Frankie said.

"Ok," I said.

I come into the kitchen with Frankie and we both sat down with our parents. Frankie is lucky that he doesn't have to worry about today, he's 19, therefore he is too old to be reaped. I'm only 17, so I only have two more reaping days until I'm free.

"Frankie, we're so proud of you," my mom started.

"What for?" Frankie asked.

"You're free, son," my dad started. "You don't have to worry about today anymore."

"I'm free, but Gianni isn't," Frankie started. "I wish you were too old to be reaped too bro."

"It's ok," I started. "It's two more years, I got this."

"I hope so," Frankie said.

"I know so," I said.

"I'm positive that you will be free, Gianni," , my dad started. "Just like Frankie is now."

"And then the both of you can live your life," my mom said.

My family and I ate breakfast until we had to get ready for the reaping. I went into the room that Frankie and I shared and got out my clothes. I putted on a white polo with khaki pants and waited for my family. After my family was ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Gianni Scarpulla," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my best friend Vinnie.

"Hey Vinnie, what's up?" I asked.

"Not only is the reaping today, I have work after," Vinnie said.

"I thought you get off on Reaping Day," I said.

"I did," Vinnie started. "I chose to work today so I can get extra money," Vinnie said.

"That's a good reason, but I'm going to enjoy my day off after the reaping," I said.

"Don't rub it in," said Vinnie.

"I just did," I said laughing.

Vinnie and I laughed until the escort came on stage. Our escort is Melissa Asher, she's new. I think this is her first year escorting us. After the speech, the reaping started. Melissa went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip

"Gianni Scarpulla," Melissa announced.

Dammit, the impossible happened, I been reaped. Vinnie was shocked as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. My family was devastated. I decided that I can't be scared, 48 tributes is a lot. But maybe I can do it, maybe I can outlast everybody in the arena. I know for certain that I'm not afraid.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

My alarm beeps loudly as I woke up. I groaned, i didn't want to wake up yet. I turned my alarm off and went back to sleep. A couple of hours later, my mom wakes me up.

"Grace, get up, it's time for breakfast," my mom said.

"Ok," I said.

I reluctantly got out bed and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my parents.

"Morning Grace," my dad started. ""How is your morning so far?"

"To be honest Dad, Reaping Day shouldn't happen, The Hunger Games shouldn't happen. It's not fair that me and other teenagers are being punished for what our ancestors did," I said.

"Believe me honey, I know it's not fair. But we have no control, the Capitol controls the games," my dad said.

"I know," I started. "I wished that it didn't exist though, I'm scared about going to the arena."

"You don't have to be scared," my mom said.

"I know, but this year has 48 tributes. I'm scared of dying," I said.

"Don't worry, you won't get reaped. You have to be confident," my dad said.

"Ok," I said.

"Don't let today get you down," my mom started. "Look on the bright side, you have today and next year until you're free."

"Yeah, I can't wait until it's over," I said.

"Just know that your mother and I will always be there for you, Grace," my dad said.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "You know what? I'm not scared anymore, I can do this."

"That's our girl," my dad said.

My parents and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I putted on my navy blue reaping dress and waited for my parents. When my parents were ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Grace Rayner," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I started. "What's up?"

"Today's another boring reaping, I wish it can just end," said Alice.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do about it," I said,

"I know," Alice started. "So, 48 tributes, what do you think is going to happen in the arena this year?"

"It's going to be bloody," I said.

"I think so too," Alice said.

Alice and I talked until our escort Melissa came on the stage. After the first boy was reaped, Melissa went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Grace Rayner," Melissa announced.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. I been reaped. This year was probably the worst year to be reaped because there's 48 tributes this year. I was escorted to the stage by the peacekeepers. I can't give up. Even though I been reaped, I'm not giving up without a fight.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

I wake up early in morning so I can get to my job as a harvester. I leave my small house and ran to the field I work at. I got to the small hut where my boss Xander works in and went to sign in. Xander was surprised when he saw me.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here? It's Reaping Day," Xander said.

"Dammit, I forgot," I said.

"Well, at least it's early. Go home and get ready for the reaping," Xander said.

"Ok, Xander, see you tomorrow," I said.

I left the field and ran back home. I can't believe that I forgot that today happens to be the worst day in history. The Hunger Games are cruel and unforgiving. I wish it can end. I got home and found my parents already in the kitchen.

"Where were you, Nick?" My dad asked.

"I forgot today was Reaping Day and I accidentally went to the fields," I said.

"At least you won't be late for today," my dad said.

"Yeah, that will be painful," I said.

I remember last year when a boy decided to skip the reaping and he was whipped in front of everybody for it.

"Breakfast is ready," my mom announces.

I sat down at the table with my parents and began to eat breakfast.

"are you off today?" My dad asked.

"I am now, I thought I wasn't," I said.

"Then relax, you deserved it," my mom said.

"I'm definitely taking a nap after today, I woke up early for nothing," I said.

"Are you nervous about today?" My mom asked.

"Not really, there's a small chance of me being reaped," I replied.

"Let's hope the odds are in your favor," my dad said.

"I hope so," I started. "I only have two more years left."

I ate breakfast with my family until I had to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed. After we were all ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in. After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Ethan.

"Hey Nick, why do you look tired?" Ethan asked.

"I accidentally went to the fields," I said.

"You did know that today is Reaping Day right?" Ethan said.

"I forgot," I started. "I'm lucky that I made it here."

"I'm never going to let you live this down," Ethan said.

"Shut up," I said.

"I'm just joking with you," Ethan said laughing.

Ethan and I talked until our escort Melissa came on the stage. After the usual speech, the reaping started. After the first the boy and girl were reaped, Melissa went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Nick Pepe," Melissa announced.

I was shocked as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. I said earlier that I wasn't scared and I'm still not scared. I'm going into the arena brave and I will come back home, or die trying.

* * *

 **Zoe Gemmel, 17, District 11 female**

I wake up to the sound of my twin sister Gabby shaking me.

"Zoe, wake up," Gabby said.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said.

"Mom said breakfast was ready," Gabby said.

"Ok," I said.

I followed Gabby out of our room into the kitchen. We both sat down at the table with our dad as our mom finishes making breakfast.

"Good morning, girls," my dad said.

"Morning, Dad," Gabby and I said in unison.

"How are you girls feeling about today?" My mom asked.

"I'm tired," Gabby said. "I want to go back to bed."

"You can do it after the reaping," my dad said. "What about you, Zoe?"

"I'm scared about today," I said.

"I understand, there's a lot of you scared of today," my mom said.

"You haven't been reaped yet," my dad said.

"But my name is in the bowl 6 times today, the odds just get bigger every year," I said.

"Zoe, you have two years left, you won't get reaped," my dad said. "Just keep telling yourself that, imagine that you and Gabby are going to be free from the games."

"Ok, Dad," I started. "I'll try that."

"Good, there's nothing to be afraid of," my dad said.

"Enough talking, let's eat," Gabby said.

My family and I ate breakfast until me and Gabby had to get ready for the reaping. Gabby was wearing a white dress while I was wearing a red dress. After my parents were ready, we left for the square. When arrived at the square, Gabby and I said goodbye to our parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Zoe Gemmel," I replied as my finger is pricked.

I waited for Gabby to get signed in. When she was signed in, we went into the 17 year old pen. I got more nervous as we entered.

"Don't be afraid, everything will be alright," Gabby said.

"I believe you, good luck," I said.

"Thanks, you too," Gabby said.

Our escort Melissa then came on the stage. After speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, Melissa went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Zoe Gemmel," Melissa announced.

No, no, no. My worst fear has just happened. Gabby was stunned, she gave me a hug as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. When I was on the stage, I see my parents shocked. I never had more scared in my life and now I'm being force into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Melissa started. "I present to you our tributes from District 11!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Ok guys, District 11 is up. One more district until we have our 48 tributes. Enjoy the story and leave a review about your favorite tribute so far. District 12 will be up soon.**


	14. District 12's Reaping

**Ch 13: District 12's Reaping**

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

I wake up feeling that today is stupid. It is, because what kind of sick bastard forces 24 teens to fight to the death. This year is worse, because this year has 48 tributes. I never been scared of being reaped due to my strength, but strength isn't everything in the games. I leave my room and went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with my parents.

"Good morning, Brock," my mom said.

"Morning, Mom," I replied.

"How are you feeling today?" My dad asked.

"I'm tired, today is a pain but I'm force to still go. It's stupid," I said.

"It is," my dad said. "I wish I didn't have to send you but I have to."

"Maybe the games will end soon," I said,

"I don't know," my dad said.

My family and I ate breakfast for a little bit until my dad changed the subject.

"Brock, because you're going to be 18 next year, I think you should get a job," my dad said.

"As a coal miner?" I asked.

"Yeah, that way you can help out making money," my dad said.

"I don't know, isn't coal mining dangerous?" My mom said.

"It'll be alright, there hasn't been a accident in decades," my dad said.

"When do I start?" I said.

"I'll sign you up after today," my dad said.

"Ok," I said.

My family and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready, I putted on a grey button down shirt and khaki pants and waited for my parents. When my parent were ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Brock Trotto," I said as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 17 year old pen and found my best friend Trevor.

"Hey, Trevor," I said when I saw him.

"hey, Brock," Trevor started. "What's up?"

"I going to start working in the mines soon," I said.

"Nice, we can work together then, the mines was starting to get boring," Trevor said.

"Ok," I said.

Trevor and I talked until the escort came on the stage. Our escort is Bryce Miller, he's obviously new. They always put the new escorts in District 12. After the stupid speech, the reaping started. Bryce went to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Brock Trotto," Bryce announced.

"I was pissed as I was escorted to the stage. I have been reaped, but I'm not giving up. I can probably win, I just have to play my cards right.

* * *

 **Kailey Bergamo, 18, District 12 female**

"Kailey, wake up," my younger brother Oliver said.

"I'm up Oliver, stop shaking me," I said as I wake up.

"Ok," Oliver said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mom said breakfast is ready," Oliver said.

"I'll be in the kitchen in a minute," I said.

I lay down on my bed thinking, why does the Hunger Games exist? It cruel to fight to the death, it's not fair. I left my room and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You look tired, Kailey," my dad notices. "What's wrong?"

"I went to bed late and didn't get that much sleep," I said.

"You should have went to bed earlier," my dad said.

"It wouldn't matter, I can't sleep the night before Reaping Day," I said.

"You're scared?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm scared," I said.

"Well, today is your last reaping," my mom said. "After today you'll be free."

"And you can live your life," my dad adds.

"Maybe I'll make it through through today," I said.

"You will make it through today," my dad said.

"Man, I wish I was 18, I till have a few years to go," Oliver said.

"Don't worry, Oliver, you'll make it through too," my mom said.

My family and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready for the reaping. I putted on a green dress and waited for my family. When my family was ready, we left for the square. When we arrived at the square, Oliver and I said goodbye to our parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Kailey Bergamo," I replied as my finger is pricked.

After Oliver and I were signed in, I said goodbye to him and went into the 18 year old pen. I went into the pen and found my friend Leah.

"Last year, Kailey," Leah said.

"It might actually be over," I said.

"I hope so, I don't want to be reaped," Leah said.

"Me too," I said.

"It's also 48 tributes this year," Leah started. "Do you know bad it'll be to be in the arena this year?"

"It'll be brutal," I said.

"Yeah, it will be," Leah said.

Leah and I talked until our escort Bryce came on the stage. After the usual speech,none reaping started. When the first boy was reaped, I notice that he might have a chance of winning from his size. Bryce then went to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Kailey Bergamo," Bryce announced.

I couldn't believe it, I have been reaped on my last year and there's 47 other tributes besides me. As I was escorted to the stage, I realized that the odds were never in my favor and they won't be in the games. I almost cried when I realized that I'm going to die.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

I wake up feeling that the only positive thing about Reaping Day is that I don't have to work in the mines today. On the other hand, there's a chance that I might be reaped and forced into a arena where only one comes out.

"Google, breakfast is ready," my mom calls from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I said.

I leave my room and went into the kitchen. When I sat down at the table, my mom finished making breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?" My mom asked.

"I feeling more down than usual for some reason," I said.

"Maybe it's anxiety," my mom started. "Today happens to be Reaping day."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that there's 48 tributes this year," I said.

"You know, I didn't think the games could get any sicker," my mom said. "But then Hamilton added that damn twist and the games got even more sicker."

"This year will be tough, but I think I can get through," I said.

"Good, you should be positive," my mom said.

"I only have two more years until I don't have to deal with it anymore," I said.

"Exactly," my mom said. "Are you working today?"

"No, I'm off for today," I responded.

"Good, I hate that you have to work," my mom said.

"Mom, you know that I have to help out too," I said.

"I know," my mom said. "Since you're off, relax after the reaping."

"I will," I said.

My mom and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. After I was ready, I waited for my mom, in the meantime, I saw the picture of my late father. My dad died of cancer when I was young, that's one of the reason why I work, so I can help my mom while she works too. When my mom was ready, we left for the square. When we arrived, I said goodbye to my mom and got signed in. I went into the 17 year old pen and found my friend Scott.

"Hey, Google," Scott said when he saw me. "What's up?"

"Today's a pain, what about you?" I asked.

"Same," Scott said.

"You working today?" I asked.

"No, I'm off today," Scott said.

"Me too, bro," I said.

"Nice, that's the only good thing about today, no work," Scott said.

"That's what I said this morning," I said.

"I just want today to be over," Scott said.

"Me too," I said.

Scott and I talked until our escort Bryce came on the stage. After the pointless speech, the reaping started. After the first boy and girl was reaped, Bryce went back to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Google Pecoraro," Bryce announced.

I couldn't believe it, I been reaped. I couldn't do anything as the peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. I see my mom crying, I was all she had. Earlier I was nervous, now that it's happening, I'm not nervous anymore. I'm going in the arena with dignity and I will do my best to win.

* * *

 **Sara Gee, 18, District 12 female**

"Sara, wake up," my mom said.

"I'm up," I said as I woke up.

"Today's Reaping Day," my mom said

"I know," I started. "Today is going to suck."

"It won't be that bad," my mom said. "Look on the bright side, today's your last reaping."

"You're right, I just realized that. Maybe today won't be so bad," I said.

"Exactly, you'll be free. Come on, breakfast is ready," my mom said.

"Ok, I'm coming," i said.

I followed my mom into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast with her and my dad.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do when you grow up?" My mom asked.

"I'm thinking of being a baker," I said.

"That's a good job to have," my mom said.

"Yeah, I love to bake," I said.

"When do you want to start?" My mom asked.

"I plan to go to the baker tomorrow to see what I can do," I said.

"I hope you'll become one," my mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

"Your welcome, Sara" my mom said.

"We're proud of you, Sara," my dad said. "Good luck today."

My family and I ate breakfast until I had to get ready. I went putted on my grey reaping dress and waited for my parents. When my parents were ready, we left for the reaping. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Sara Gee," I replied as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen and found my friend Haley.

"It's our last year, Sara," Haley started. "Can you believe it?"

"It's hard to believe that it might be over for us," I said.

"It's hard to believe, but it's going to happen," Haley said.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Haley said.

"I might be a baker," I said.

"Get me free food then," Haley said.

"Maybe," I said.

Haley and I talked until our escort Bryce came on the stage. After the tiring speech, the reaping started. After the 2 boys and 1 girl were reaped, Bryce went back to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Sara Gee," Bryce announced.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that I been reaped. The peacekeepers escorted me to the stage. It saddens me that I will never become a baker because I had no chance of winning the games, I was going to die in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bryce announced. "I present to you our tributes from District 12!"

We were then taken into the justice building.

* * *

 **Ok guys, District 12 is up. We finally have our 48 tributes. The goodbyes are next, but they will take longer to write than the reaping chapters. It depends on the time I have to write. Enjoy the story and leave a review of your favorite tribute. The goodbyes will be up as soon as I can.**


	15. Goodbyes Part 1

**Ch 14: Goodbyes Part 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

The peacekeepers escorted me through the justice building and putted me in a room. Shortly after I arrived, my parents and brothers come in.

"We're so proud of you, Anthony," my mom said as she hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to volunteer? My dad asked.

"I guess I really wanted to keep it a secret," I said.

"We'll be rooting for you, my brother Alex said.

"Thanks, bro," I said as I hugged my family.

My family and I talked until the peacekeeper told them it was time for them to go. A couple of minutes later, Jay and Tobias come in.

"Anthony, why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked.

"I wanted to keep a secret," I said.

"I still can't believe you volunteered," Tobias started. "If you come back, you'll be a legend."

"There are 24 other legends, Tobias," I said.

"But you'll be the first to survive 47 other tributes," Jay added.

"It'll be a tough challenge," I said.

"But you'll win," Tobias said.

Jay, Tobias and I talked until they had to leave. The rest of my friends came to say goodbye until the peacekeeper escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female**

I was escorted into the room by the peacekeeper. After a minute, my family came in.

"Natalie, why would you volunteer?" My mom asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I really want to do this," I said.

"There's 47 other tributes in the arena with you, are you sure you can win?" My mom asked.

"Don't worry, I know for sure I have a ally. Anthony volunteered too," I said.

"If Anthony volunteered, you shouldn't have volunteered because only one of you will come out alive," my dad said.

"Mom, Dad, I promise I will come home, I can do this," I said.

"I really hope so Natalie, we'll be rooting for you," my dad said.

Thank you, Mom and Dad," I said as I hugged them.

"I'll miss you," Tiff said as we hugged.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

My family then had to leave. After a while, the peacekeepers escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Brandon Batista, 17, District 1 male**

My family came in to see me after I was brought into the justice building.

"We're proud of you Brandon," my mom started. "We really hope you'll come home."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm prepared, I can do this," I said.

"Good luck, son," my dad said.

"Thanks," Dad I said.

"Come home, Brandon," Yasmeen said.

"I will," I said.

My family and I talked until the peacekeeper escorted out of the room. I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Kayla Orazi, 16, District 1 female**

"Kayla, what were you thinking?" My mom asked as she entered with my family.

"I wanted to volunteer this year, it's the ultimate challenge," I said.

"48 tributes isn't a challenge, it's suicide," my dad said.

"I can do this," I started. "You have to believe in me."

"We do," my mom said. "But we don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I said.

"I hope you're right, we'll be rooting for you," my dad said.

I hugged my family and the peacekeeper escorted them out. My next visitor was Kira, after she expressed shock on how I volunteered, she had to leave. I was then escorted on the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male**

My family came in to congratulate me on volunteering. I still couldn't believe that I did it, I'm going into the Hunger Games and I will come out victorious. After my family embraced me in a hug, they had to leave. Kent and Conner then came in after my family left.

"You're lucky that I broke my arm," Conner said. "It could of been the both of us fighting to the death."

"If you had volunteered, I wouldn't have," I said.

"But I'm glad that's it's you in the games this year," Conner said.

"I'm already taking bets that you will win," Kent said.

I laughed. "I better win, I have a feeling that you'll be pissed if I lose."

"You're right," Kent said.

Conner, Kent and I laughed until they had to leave. I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

After my parents said their goodbyes, Meaghan came in the room.

"Erin, I'm sad that you're leaving, but I'm happy for you and I hope that you'll come home," Meaghan said.

"Thanks, Meaghan," I said as I hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll win for you."

"You have to, I can't lose you," Meaghan said.

"You won't," I said.

The peacekeeper then came in. "It's time to go."

"I'll miss you," Meaghan said as we hugged.

"I'll miss you too," I said as she left.

After waiting for a while, I was escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

"We're so proud of you, Adam," my mom said.

"How do you think you're going to do?" My dad asked.

"I'm getting a 10 in training and I'm winning the games," I said.

"That's my son," my dad said.

I hugged my family and we talked until they had to leave. After they left, Dave came in.

"Ok, Adam, why did you volunteered? What part of 48 tributes don't you understand?" Dave asked.

"Relax, Dave, I can win this. I'm the strongest kid in District 2," I said.

"I hope so, man. You're my best friend, I would hate to lose you," Dave said.

"Don't worry, I'll win," I said.

Dave and I talked until he was escorted out. I was then escorted on the train. I couldn't wait to get into the arena.

* * *

 **Emma Dimond, 15, District 2 female**

"I can't believe you volunteered, Emma. You're not ready," my mom said as she arrived with my dad and Ryan.

"I know, but I panicked. Reagan got reaped," I said.

"Did it occurred to you that someone probably would have volunteered?" My dad asked.

"It slipped my mind," I said.

"Just come home, Emma. We'll miss you when you're gone," my mom said.

"I'll miss you too," I said as we hugged. My family then had to leave.

After my family left, Reagan came in. Reagan was crying because I didn't have to volunteer. I told her I'll be ok. Reagan and I talked until she had to leave. I was then escorted by a peacekeeper to the train.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

My parents came in crying, they were taking it really hard.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan," my dad said.

"It's alright, Dad. I'll be ok," I said.

"Please come home, I can't lose you," my mom said.

"I'll do my best," I said.

"The peacekeeper then said it was time to go. I hugged my parents and my mom left. I stopped my dad for a second.

"Dad, take care of Mom when I'm gone," I said.

"You don't have to ask me, I'm already on it," my dad said.

We hugged and he left. My next visitor was RJ, we talked until he had to leave. I was then escorted on the train. When I got there, I started wondering if I would ever see my family again.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

"I'm going to miss you so much Olivia," my mom, said.

My parents were in tears, I was their only daughter.

"I'll miss you too, Mom and you too Dad," I said.

"Home won't be the same without you," my dad said.

"Please come home," my mom.

"I'll try my best," I said as we hugged.

My parents then had to leave. Katie came next and she was also in tears. After talking for a couple of minutes, the peacekeeper escorted her out. I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male**

My dad came in with tears, the thought of losing me and my mom was too much for him.

"I'm sorry, Reis. This never had to happen, you didn't deserve this," my dad said.

"No one deserves to be reaped but I'm still here," I said.

"Do you think you can win?" My dad asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try," I said.

"You have to try," my dad said.

"I will," I said.

My dad was then escorted out and I was escorted on the train later.

* * *

 **Micaela Rillo, 18, District 3 female**

After my parents said goodbye, Daniela came in.

"I can't believe you been reaped. This was your last year, you were supposed to be safe," Daniela said.

"I know, it sucks," I said.

"I want you to know that you're my best friend and I'll be rooting for you to win," Daniela said.

"Thanks, Daniela," I said as we hugged.

Daniela was then escorted out of the room. A little while later, a peacekeeper escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

My parents and Angelo came in excited and proud.

"Zony, I'm proud that you volunteered," my mom said.

"Especially since Angelo didn't volunteered," my dad added.

Angelo was offended. "Hey, at least you still have your son," Angelo said.

"Don't worry, we still love you, Angelo," my mom said.

"I expect you to win this, Zony. Make us more proud than we already are," my dad said.

"I will, Dad. I won't fail," I said.

I hugged. my family and they had to leave. I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Isabel Sasso, 17, District 4 female**

"Isabel Sasso, what were you thinking when you volunteered?" My mom asked.

"I wanted an adventure," I said.

"So the Hunger Games is an adventure? This isn't a game, Isabel, you can die," my dad said.

"I know," I started. "I have training, I can win this."

"We hope you do, we can't lose you," my mom said.

"You won't," I said as we hugged.

My family was then escorted out and Violet came in. Violet congratulated me on volunteering and we talked until she had to go. A little while later, I was escorted to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Jordan Vallagi, 17, District 4 male**

My parents came in after I was escorted into a room.

"Jordan, you're mother and I are proud that you volunteered," my dad said.

"All those years of training is going to pay off," my mom added.

"I'm ready for the games, I plan to win," I said.

"You will," my dad said.

I hugged my family and they had to leave. Brody then came in.

"Dude, I still can't believe you volunteered. You're going to win," Brody said.

I high fived him. "I plan on winning," I said.

Brody and I talked until he had to leave. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

After I was putted in a room, my parents came in.

"Tina, we're proud of you," my dad said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"We had a feeling you wanted to volunteered when we signed you up for the academy," my mom said.

"How come you wanted to volunteered?" My dad asked.

"Since my real parents died, I decided I wanted to create a legacy. The only way to do that is to the win the games," I said.

"Good luck Tina, we're rooting for you," my mom said.

"I'll win," I said.

I hugged my parents and the peacekeeper told them to leave. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Taylor Oberlander, 17, District 5 male**

After my parents were done saying goodbye to me, Ian came in.

"It sucks that you been reaped," Ian said.

"Yeah, it does," I admitted.

"You got a plan?" Ian asked.

"I don't know yet, I going to try to get allies," I said.

"Good idea, especially since there's 48 tributes this year," Ian said.

"That make this year tough," I said,

"I hope you come back," Ian said.

"Thanks, bro," I said.

Ian was then escorted out and I had to go on the train.

* * *

 **Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female**

I was so scared when I was brought into a room. My parents then came in.

"Sofia, are you alright?" My dad asked.

"I'm scared, Dad," I said.

"I know it's scary, but it will be ok," my dad said.

"I hope you're right," I said.

I hugged my parents and they were forced to leave. My parents tried to get more time, but the peacekeeper refused and escorted them out. I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Addison Bohannon, 18, District 5 male**

After I was brought into a room, my parents and Zach came in.

"Addison," my dad said. "I know it wasn't easy to volunteer for Zach, but I'm proud that you made the right decision."

"Thanks, Dad." I started. "I would do anything for Zach, we're brothers."

"This year is tough, but there's still a chance for you to win," my dad said.

"Please come home, Addison," my mom said.

"I'll try," I said as I hugged my family.

"Addison, I can't thank you enough for volunteering," Zach said.

"I don't regret it, I would do anything for you," I said.

"You have to win," Zach said.

"I'll try my best," I said.

My family was escorted put of the room. A little while later, I was escorted to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female**

After my parents said goodbye, they left and Allison came in.

"Are you ok, Julz?" Allison said.

"I don't know, I just been reaped. I feel like I'm going to die," I said.

"Don't say that," Allison said. "You can win."

"Against 47 other tributes?" I asked.

"A career doesn't always win, you can do it," Allison said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," Allison responded.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, now just come home," Allison said.

Allison was escorted out of the room and a peacekeeper escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Chris Shannon, 18, District 6 male**

My parents and Will entered the room.

"I'm sorry that you been reaped on your last year, Chris," my dad said.

"It's alright," I said.

"Do you think you can win?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, this year's tough," I said.

"But are you going to try?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to give up," I said.

"We hope you win, son," my dad said.

I hugged my family and they had to leave. I was escorted to the train afterwards.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

My parents came in with my siblings. My siblings were crying, I guess that even though they're young, they knew what was happening.

"Where are you going?" My brother Cody asked.

"I have to go somewhere for a little while," I said.

"Are you going to come back?" My sister Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, I might come back. But I might not" I said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I wish that I could tell you," I said.

I hugged my family and mom took my siblings out of the room. After my father promised that he would not let Cody and Alyssa watched the games, he left. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Trey Dubois, 18, District 6 male**

My parents and Mason came in the room. My dad was furious.

"Damn that Hamilton bastard, he has no right to take my son," my dad said as he hugged me.

"Dad, it's ok. Don't say anything that will get you killed," I said.

"You should have never been reaped," my dad said.

"I know, but it happened. The only thing I can do is try to win," I said.

"Please try, we can't lose you," my mom said.

"I'll try," I said.

I hugged my family and they left the room. A half hour later, I was escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Kat Tabor, 16, District 6 female**

After I was forced into a room, my parents came in.

"Kat, I'm going to miss you," my mom said as she was crying.

"I'll miss you too, you too Dad," I said,

"I'll miss you too, Kat," my dad said.

I hugged my family and we talked until they had to leave. My next visitor was Sarah. She was also crying. After we talked, she was escorted out. I was scare as I was escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Since there are 48 tributes, the goodbyes are split into 2 chapters. Part two will be out soon.**


	16. Goodbyes Part 2

**Ch 15: Goodbyes Part 2**

 **Jake Eliopoulos, 18, District 7 male**

I was escorted through the justice building and was putted in a room by a peacekeeper. After a couple of minutes, my parents and Georgia came in.

"We'll miss you," my mom said.

"We're sorry that you got reaped on your last year," my dad said.

"It's alright, I'll be ok," I assured him.

"How can you say that?" Georgia said. "There's 48 tributes this year, it's going to be crazy."

"I know," I started. "But there's nothing I can do except go in with bravery, I'm be alright."

I hugged my family and they were forced to leave. My friends took turns saying goodbye to me and I was then escorted to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

After my family said their goodbyes, Amy came in.

"Cristina, how are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"I feel like shit," I said.

"I don't blame you," Amy started. "Do you have a strategy?"

"I already ruled out allies," I said.

"Are you sure? You might need a ally with the amount of tributes," Amy said.

"I don't need anyone to stab me in the back while I'm sleeping," I said.

"Well, I hope you win," Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy you're a good friend," I said.

"Anytime," Amy said.

Amy was then escorted out of the room and I was brought to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Clay England, 17, District 7 male**

After my parents left, Wes came in.

"Hey, Clay," Wes said.

"Hey, Wes," I said.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked.

"I just been reaped. I'm not ok, I'll never be ok," I said.

"Don't say that. You're my best friend, I know you can win," Wes said.

"You don't know that," I said.

"You're right," Wes started. "I don't know who will win, but I will always believe that you will win, Clay."

I was stunned by Wes's words.

"Thanks, Wes," I started. "In case this is the last time we see each other, you're a great friend. I want you to know that."

"Thanks, Clay, but I know you'll win," Wes said.

Wes was then escorted out of the room. A little while later, I was escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

My parents came in the room in tears.

"I don't want to lose you, I wish you can stay," my mom said.

"I know, I want to stay," I said.

"You have to win," my dad said.

"Dad, do you realize how hard it it?" I asked.

"I know, but you have to try. Please try to come home," my dad said.

I'll try," I said.

"Please, do it for us," my mom said.

My parents were then escorted out of the room and I was brought to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I was pissed as I was escorted through the justice building. It was bad enough that I lost my sister, but now I been reaped. I was putted in a room where my parents came in.

"Tommy, are you ok?" My mom asked.

"I'm ok, Mom," I said.

"Do you have a plan?" My dad asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to find out later," I said.

"Please come home, we can't lose you. You're all we have left," my mom said.

"I'll win Mom, don't worry about it," I said.

I hugged my family and they had to leave. My next visitor was Aaron, we talked for a little bit until he had to leave. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Meaghan Kemp, 17, District 8 female**

My parents hugged me as they enter the room. Kristen was behind them.

"Are you ok, honey?" my mom asked.

"I don't know, I'm scared of what's going to happen," I responded.

"It's ok, you'll do good. I know you will," my dad said.

"We all believe in you, Meaghan," Kristen said.

I was in tears when I hugged them I was really going to miss my family. The peacekeeper then came into the room.

"It's time to go," the peacekeeper said.

"Give us 5 more minutes, she's our daughter," my dad said.

"No, your time's up. Now please leave," my peacekeeper said.

My dad was furious, but he reluctantly left with my family. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male**

After my parents said their goodbyes, they left the room and Alan came in.

"I can't believe it man, you been reaped," Alan said.

"I know, it sucks," I said.

"How do you feel?" Alan asked.

"To be honest with you, it's like the feeling that you will never see home again," I said.

"Come on," Alan said. "You'll win."

"Alan, there's 48 tributes this year including me. I'll be lucky to make it past the first few days," I said.

"You never know, you could win," Alan said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Me too," Alan said.

Alan then had to leave and I was escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Ashley Crouse, 17, District 8 female**

After I was putted through a room, my parents and Courtney came in.

"Ashley, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"I wish this is a nightmare, I don't want to go into the arena," I said.

"We wish this was a nightmare too," my dad said.

"We're sorry this happened to you," Courtney said.

"I'm really going to miss you guys when I'm gone," I said.

"We'll miss you too," my mom said.

"It's not fair, I wish I can go home," I said.

"We wish too, we don't you to leave," my dad said.

"We love you Ashley, we want you to come home,"

I love you guys too," I said.

I hugged my family and they were escorted out of the room. I was then escorted to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

My mom came in tears.

"I'm going to miss you, Brydon. I don't want to say goodbye," my mom said.

"I know, I want to stay," I said.

"Can you win?" My mom said.

"I don't know, this year is tough," I said.

"Please, you have to try," my mom said.

"I promise," I said.

I hugged my mom and she had to leave. My next visitor was Kevin. We talked for a little bit until he had to leave. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

After I was putted in a room, my mom came in.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" My mom asked.

"I'm ok," I said.

"Are you scared?" My mom said.

"Believe it or not, I'm not scared," I said.

"How are you not scared? This year is the worst time to be reaped," my mom said.

"I know that 48 tributes is a lot, but I think I can win," I said.

"I really hope so." My mom said.

"I hope so too," I said.

"I'm going to miss you," my mom said.

"Me too," I said as I hugged my mom.

My mom was then escorted out of the room and a peacekeeper escorted to me to the train.

* * *

 **Dom Chaissan, 18, District 9 male**

After my parents said their goodbyes, Kiera came in the room.

"I'm so sorry that you been reaped," Keira said.

"It's ok," I said.

"But it was your last year,"

"I know, but I'll be ok.

"You're going into the Hunger Games, how are you going to be ok?" Kiera asked.

"I'll do everything I can to win," I said.

"But the careers are tough," Kiera said.

"I know, but I'll be ok. Don't worry about me," I said.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Kiera said.

"I know, I don't want to either," I said.

When the peacekeeper came, Keira and I kissed and she left the room. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Brianna Plasky, 17, District 9 female**

Nico came in the room after my parents left.

"Are you ok?" Nico asked.

"No, I don't want to die," I said.

"I'm sorry, I wish I can take your place," Nico said.

"I know, you wouldn't be allowed to ," I said.

"That's true, but maybe you can win this," Nico said.

"I can't win this," I said.

"Brianna, don't say that," Nico said.

"Nico, this may be the last time we see each other," I said.

"It won't, you can win," Nico said.

"I really hope you're right," I said.

When Nico had to leave, he gave me one last kiss and left. A peacekeeper then escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Timmy D'Antuono, 17, District 10 male**

My parents came in with Henry, they were having a hard time containing their tears.

"We're going to miss you, Timmy. I'm sorry this had to happen," my dad said.

"It's ok," I said.

How can you be ok?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I guess I already accepted that I'm going to the games," I said.

"Do you think you can win?" My dad asked.

"I don't know, I know that I'll miss you guys so much.

I hugged my parents and they had to leave the room. A peacekeeper then escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Suellen Angelo, 17, District 10 female**

After my parents left, Donna came to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you," Donna said.

"Me too, you're my best friend," I said.

"This sucks, you didn't deserve to be reaped," Donna said.

"No one did, but the Capitol decided to be a bunch of jerks and kill teenagers every year," I said.

"You can't die," Donna said.

"I know, but this year's brutal," I said.

"You can do it, I know you can," Donna said.

"Thanks, Donna," I said.

Donna then had to go. A little while later, I was escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male**

My parents came in the room, both were crying.

"They can't take you away, you don't deserve this," my mom said.

"I know, but you know I have no choice," I said.

"Screw the Capitol, they still can't be mad for what happened decades ago," my dad said.

"Promise me that if I die, you won't do anything dangerous," I said.

"Don't say you're going to die," my mom said.

"Promise me," I said.

"Joey, we promise you," my dad said. "But please come home."

"I'll do my best," I said.

I hugged my parents and they left the room. Tony was the next person to visit me. We talked until he had to go. A peacekeeper then escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

After my parents said goodbye, they left the room and Jen came in.

"How are you feeling?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to die, that's how I feel," I said.

"It'll be alright, I know you can do it," Jen said.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"I don't, but best friends don't give up on each other. I know you win this," Jen said.

"Thanks, Jen," I said.

"No problem," Jen said.

Jen and I talked until she had to leave. I was then escorted to the train.

* * *

 **Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male**

Frankie came in room with my parents, he was really upset.

"Gianni, I tried to take your place, the peacekeepers wouldn't let me because I'm too old," Frankie said as he hugged me.

"Frankie, you didn't have to," I said.

"You're right, I didn't have to. I wanted to volunteer, you're my brother," Frankie said.

"You're a good brother, I'll miss you," I said.

"Me too," Frankie said.

I talked to my parents until they had to leave. I hugged my family and they left, Vinnie then came in the room, we talked until he had to leave. I was then brought to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

My parents came in the room with tears in their eyes. I was their only daughter and they couldn't bear to lose me.

"We're so sorry, Grace," my mom said.

"It's ok," I said.

We'll really miss you when you're away," my dad said.

"I will too," I said.

I hugged my family and they left. Alice then entered the room.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I just saw my family for the last time, now this is the last time I will see you. I'm far from ok," I said.

"Are you scared?" Alice asked.

"I don't know about winning, but I'm not scared," I said.

"I hope you win," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

Alice then had to leave and a peacekeeper took me to the train.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

After my parents left, Ethan came in.

"Hey, man, how are you feeling?" Ethan asked.

"I'm doing alright," I said.

"How are you not scared?" Ethan asked.

"I have what it takes, I can win this year," I said.

"Even with 48 tributes?" Ethan asked.

"I just have to be careful in the arena," I said.

"Good luck," Ethan said.

"Thanks, bro," I said.

Ethan and I talked until he had to leave. I was then taken to the train.

* * *

 **Zoe Gemmel, 17, District 11 female**

Gabby was crying as she came in with my parents.

"I can't lose you, you're my best friend and sister," Gabby said.

"I know, I don't want to leave," I said.

"We'll miss you," my mom said.

"The house won't be the same without you," my dad said.

"I'll miss all of you," I said.

I hugged my family and they had to leave. A peacekeeper then took me to the train.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 17, District 12 male**

After the peacekeeper forced me into the room, my parents came in.

"Hey, Brock, are you ok?" My mom asked.

"I'm ok, I'm just pissed," I said.

"I don't blame you," my dad said.

"Yeah, I'm going to hate this whole experience," I said.

"Do you have a plan?" My dad asked.

"I plan to win, I'm not giving up," I said.

"Good luck, son," my dad said.

"Please come home," my mom said.

I hugged my parents and they left. Trevor came in after. We talked until he left, I was then escorted on the train.

* * *

 **Kailey Bergamo, 18, District 12 female**

"Kailey, are you ok?" My moms asked as she entered with my family.

"I don't want to die," I said.

"I know," my dad said.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," my dad said.

"We'll miss you," my mom said.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

"I hugged my family and they reluctantly left the room. Leah them came in.

"Do you think you can win?" Leah asked.

"I'm not going to win," I said.

"Don't say that, you have to try," Leah said.

"I'll try," I said.

Leah then had to leave the room. I was then brought to the train by a peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

My mom came in crying.

"I'll miss you," my mom said.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

"Please come home, you're all I have left. I can't lose you," my mom said.

"Mom, listen to me, I will do my best to come home. I'm scared but I will do everything to come home," I said.

"Good luck," my mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

I hugged my mom and she had to leave.

* * *

 **Sara Gee, 18, District 12 female**

Haley came in the room after my parents left.

"Sara, I can't believe you been reaped," Haley said.

"I know, my life is over," I said.

"It's not over, you can win this," Haley said.

"There's 48 going in and 1 coming out. I'm one of those 47 that die in the arena," I said.

"Stop being negative, I believe in you," Haley said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"If you believe in me, then I'll do my best," I said.

"You will do good," Haley said.

"Thanks, Haley," I said.

Haley and I talked until she had to leave. A peacekeeper then escorted me to the train.

* * *

 **Alright, part 2 of the goodbyes are up. The train rides are next.**


	17. Train Rides

**Ch 16: Train Rides**

 **Kayla Orazi, 16, District 1 female**

The other tributes and I were sitting in a table with Madison.

"So, what now?" Anthony asked.

"We're waiting for Marcus, your mentor," Madison responded.

"Marcus Holloway?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, he should be here soon," Madison said.

"Good to know that we got a good mentor," Natalie said.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get," I said.

"Definitely," Natalie said.

"There he is now," Madison said.

Marcus Holloway came in the room. Marcus is famous for winning the 20th Hunger Games at 17 years old. Marcus sat down at the table with us.

"Some of you may know who I am, but if not, I'm Marcus Holloway. I'm your mentor for this year's games," Marcus said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.

The other three tributes also shook Marcus's hand.

"I must admit," Marcus started. "The four of you are brave to volunteer this year, most careers wouldn't."

"I think that we all wanted a challenge," I said.

"Yeah, this year's perfect for one," Brandon said.

"What tips can you teach us?" Natalie asked.

"It's been a long day for all of you, let's get dinner on the table and I'll tell you what I know," Marcus said.

Madison got a avox to get dinner for the table, soon the 6 of us are eating dinner.

"What can you tell us this year about the games?" Anthony asked.

"My advice is to know your enemy, after dinner we'll watch the reaping. Trust me, knowing who the enemy is got me through the game," Marcus said.

"Sound good enough," I said.

"Next, what's your choice of weapon?" Marcus asked.

"I prefer a bow and arrows," I said.

"I use a sword," Anthony said.

"Axe," Brandon said.

"Throwing knives is my best weapon," Natalie said.

"Good choices. Normally there is a career pack, but the other mentors and I agreed that a career pack this year isn't a good idea," Marcus said.

"12 tributes in 1 group, it's bound to be a disaster," Natalie said.

"Exactly," Marcus said.

"With no career pack, what do we do about alliances?" I asked.

"I highly recommend that the 4 of you work together, it's a solid alliance. It's your choice though, I can't force you to do it," Marcus said.

"I'm in," Anthony said.

"Me too," Natalie said,

"Better than being alone," Brandon said.

"I guess we now have a Alliance," I said.

"Now that the four of you are working together, you should a good chance. Now we're watching the reaping," Marcus said.

The 6 of us went into the viewing arena and watched the reaping. I must admit, some of the other tributes are good. This would be a tough year. Madison turned the tv off after it was finished.

"Ok everyone, it's bed time, we have a long day tomorrow," Madison said.

The 4 of us went into our rooms and went to bed.

* * *

 **Adam Proch," 18, District 2 male**

I was shocked as our mentor came in. Our mentor is Dante Hutchinson, he won the first Hunger Games.

"Judging from the look on all 4 of your faces, you know who I am," Dante said

"It's a great honor to meet you, Mr. Hutchinson," I said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Dante," Dante said.

"Any ideas on how to win this year," Michael asked.

"First, don't even think about a career pack this year," Dante said.

"You want us to break a tradition?" Erin asked.

"Don't worry, the other mentors agreed." Dante said. "Trust me, you don't want a 12 person alliance."

"With 12 people, any of them could backstab us," Emma said.

"That's why I think the 4 of you should be together," Dante said.

"The 4 of us?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's better than being alone. Are you in?" Dante asked.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Me too," Emma said.

"Count me in," Michael said.

"I'm in," Erin said.

"Now, what are your weapons?" Dante asked.

"A sword," I said.

"A bow and arrow," Erin said.

"I'm a ace at throwing knives," Emma said.

"A spear is my choice of weapon," Michael said.

"That's good that the four of you have different weapons. Now for training, you're great with weapons, so learn some survival skills," Dante said.

"What about the gamemaker session?" Erin asked.

"Then, you could use your weapons and get the best score possible for more sponsors," Dante said.

"We got a good start so far," Michael said.

"Kid, you got a long way to go before the games are over," Dante said.

"One of us will make it," Emma said.

The four of us were then sent to bed for tomorrow. I was watching the reaping though, some of the tributes interest me. They could be the challenge I always wanted.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

As the train left District 3, I still could't get over the fact that I been reaped. I was sitting with the other tributes and we all had the same look. We didn't want to be here, the only one out of the four of us that could have a chance to win would probably be Ryan. Kylie broke the silence.

"I know that this is tough for all of you, but I promise it will get better," Kylie said.

"How will it get better?" Reis asked.

"The Capitol is a beautiful place and your mentor will be a good guide to you," Kylie said.

Who's our mentor?" Ryan asked.

"She won last year," Kylie said.

"Alexandra Prescott," Micaela said. "She's our mentor?"

"Yes," Kylie said.

At that moment, Alexandra came in the room and sat down.

"I'm sorry that the four of you are here. Since you are, I will do everything I can to make sure one of you make it," Alexandra said.

"What are your idea?" I asked.

"I won by making the right alliance and I killed when I had to. I recommend that the four of you work together. I won't force you though, this is your choice," Alexandra said.

"I'm ok with it," I said.

"We can work together," Ryan said.

"If it helps us win, then I'm in," Micaela said.

"I'm in too," Reis said.

"Great, the four of you will help each other out, now the next step is to find a weapon you can use while training. Use it to get a better score," Alexandra said.

"So, during training, you want us to work together and get better with a weapon?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll work, now get some sleep. Trust me it'll be a long day tomorrow," Alexandra said.

Ryan, Reis, Micaela, and I went into our rooms. When I went into bed, I wished that I would wake up tomorrow in District 3. But I knew this isn't a dream.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

The other tributes and I were sitting at a table with Troy. Troy told us we were waiting for our mentor to show up. After a couple of minutes, our mentor showed up.

"Welcome to the 25th Hunger Games, my name is Mags Flanagan and I'm your mentor for the games," Mags said.

"It's nice to meet you," Tina said.

"Now, let's get started. What are your weapons?" Mags asked.

"A mace," Jordan said.

"I'm good with a sickle," Isabel said.

"A sai is my weapon," Tina said.

"I'm a pro at using a trident," I said.

"A trident? That's a hard weapon to get," Mags said.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Make sure that the gamemakers know how good you are with a trident. There may be one during training, but I can't guarantee that the arena will have one," Mags said.

"How will I get one?" I asked.

"Show the Capitol your skill with one and a sponsor might be able to give you one,"

"Ok," I said.

"About the career alliance this year, there's no alliance this year," Mags said.

"No career alliance?" Isabel said.

"Yes, the other mentors and I agree that a career alliance wouldn't be a good idea this year," Mags said.

"I guess 12 tributes in one alliance is a little ridiculous," Jordan said.

"My advice regarding alliances is that the 4 of you should stick together. I'm sure that the tributes from 1 and 2 are have their own 4 person alliance," Mags said.

"You think this is the best idea?" Tina asked.

"Yes, but I can't force any of you, this is your own decision," Mags said.

"If the other careers have one, then I'm in," I said.

"I agree, we need each other," Jordan said.

"I'm in," Tina said.

"Me too," Isabel said.

"Great, now that the 4 of you are working together, you can help each other out, you're going to need all the help you can get," Mags said.

"Enough talking, it's time to eat," Troy said.

The 6 of us ate dinner, I have to admit, this was the best dinner I ate in my life. District 4 has good food, but tonight, the food was heavenly. After dinner, we watched the reaping, the other careers were good. What surprised me was that they were a couple of decent tributes this year, winning is going a lot harder this year. Troy then sent the four of us into bed. Tomorrow, the Capitol welcomes us.

* * *

 **Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female**

The other tributes and I were sitting in a table with Kimberly, it was awkward to just wait. Addison finally broke the silence.

"Ok, I'll bite. What the hell are waiting for?" Addison asked.

"We're waiting for your mentor," Kimberly said.

"You mean that our mentor won the games before?" I asked.

"Yes, your mentor is a previous victor of the Hunger Games," Kimberly said.

Then our mentor came in, I immediately recognize who our mentor is. Our mentor is Mark Costello, he won the games 20 years ago at 17 years old.

"My name is Mark Costello, I'm your mentor for this year's games, it's nice to meet all of you," Mark said.

"So you know what we're going through?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I know you guys are scared, it's understandable. Don't be nervous though, even victors were scared when they were reaped," Mark said,

"You have no idea what this twist has to done to us," Taylor said.

"48 tributes, I understand that you guys are scared because of the amount, but that's why I'm here," Mark said.

"So what tips you got for us?"Addison said.

"Before we start Addison, I just want to say that you're brave to volunteer for your brother," Mark said.

"I would do anything for him, I'm just glad he's still home," Addison said.

"The first thing I'm going to tell you is that the other mentors and I have talked. We all agree that they should be no career alliance," Mark said.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, the careers will probably have their own district alliance, that's 4 tributes in each alliance," Mark said.

"So what you're saying is that we should pair up?" I asked.

"Yes, my opinion is that the 4 of you should have your own alliance. It's your choice though, if you want to go solo, just say it," Mark said.

"I'm ok for a alliance," Sofia said.

"Me too," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer to work alone," Addison said.

"It's ok Addison," Mark started. "How about you Julz?"

"I prefer to work alone too. No hard feelings guys, but I like my chances alone," I said.

"Are the two of you sure that you want to work alone?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Addison and I say at the same time.

"Ok, so it's Taylor and Sofia in a alliance together," Mark said.

"Now, let's eat dinner, we have a busy day tomorrow," Kimberly said.

"Busy day? Hamilton should just get rid of the tribute parade," Mark said.

"Well it's tradition Mark," Kimberly said.

"I know," Mark said.

I ate the best meal of my life, the food was just so good. After a fantastic dinner, we all went to bed on a full stomach.

* * *

 **Trey Dubois, 18, District 6 male**

I looked up as our mentor entered the room. Our mentor is Jack Robertson, he's one of more recent victors.

"My name is Jack Robertson, my job is to keep you alive. Now what are you're names?" Jack asked.

"Trey," I said.

"Chris," Chris said.

"Kat," Kat said.

"Francesca," Francesca said.

We all shook Jack's hand.

"What can you tell us about this year?" Chris asked.

"The games changed this year, I can give you the same tips I used. But with 48 tributes, I can't stress how important to learn survival skills," Jack said.

"What tips should we know?" Francesca asked.

"Be careful about building a fire, know your plant life, and find a good weapon," Jack said.

"What about alliances?" Kat asked.

"There's no career alliance this year, so don't worry about 12 careers coming right at you. I recommend that that 4 of you pair up. It's not mandatory, but I highly recommend it," Chris said.

After thinking about it for a minute, I made my decision.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone, I'm going solo," I said.

"Me too," Chris said.

"No hard feelings, guys, but I prefer to work alone," Francesca said.

"Wait, none of you want to work together?" Kat asked.

"Sorry, Kat," Francesca said.

"I guess I have no choice but to go solo," Kat said.

"Are all of you sure about your decision?" Jack asked.

"We're positive," I said.

As we watched the reaping, I noticed how strong the careers were this year, it was a good thing that there's no career alliance. Even some of the outer districts had good tributes.

"Ok everybody, time for dinner," Frank said.

After eating dinner, the 4 of us were sent to bed for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're waiting for your mentor," Michelle responded.

"Our mentor is supposed to help us win?" Jake asked.

"Your mentor is supposed to teach all of you how to survive and supposedly win," Michelle said.

"What's the point of even trying? We all know one of the careers will win," Clay said.

"Why would you say that? You don't know who will win," Mahta said.

"Yeah, besides a career doesn't always win, the winner can be any one of us," I said.

"I hope you're right," Clay said.

At that moment, our mentor came in.

"Hi everyone, my name is Tara Richardson and I'll be your mentor this year.

"Hey, I remember you, you won 4 years ago," Jake said.

"That's right, I did win," Tara said.

"See Clay, not every winner is a career," Mahta said.

"I know," Clay said.

"So what are you going to tell us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if my tips would help especially since the arena changes every year," Tara sad.

"What was your arena?" Clay asked.

"An island," Tara said.

"We can still use the help," I said.

"That's why I'm still going to tell you," Tara said.

"What should we do?" Mahta asked.

"Since that's there's 48 tributes including the 4 of you. I think you should have a alliance," Tara said.

"The 4 of us in a alliance?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think you would have a better chance," Tara said.

"Is it mandatory?" Clay asked.

"Of course not, while I recommend it, it's your choice," Tara said.

I thought about for a minute and said my answer.

"Thanks for the idea, but I feel that it's better to work alone," I said.

"Yeah, no offense to all of you, but I feel better sleeping knowing that no one will stab me in the back," Jake said.

"I'm sorry, I just met the 3 of you and I can't trust any of you, I'm going solo," Mahta said.

"I guess I'm going solo too," Clay said.

"It's is your choice, but are you sure?" Tara asked.

"I think I speak for all of us, we're sure we want to go solo," I said.

Jake, Clay and Mahta nodded their heads in response.

"Ok, we got alliances out of the way. My next tip is to find a weapon you can use and know your survival skills. The reason how I survived my games is that I knew what plants were edible or not," Tara said.

"Ok, that's good advice," I said.

"Ok everyone, time for dinner," Michelle said.

The 6 of us ate dinner, we all then watched the reaping since Tara insisted that knowing who the other tributes was a good idea. After the reaping ended, Michelle sent all of us to bed. As I went to sleep, I wondered if I would come out alive.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

As the train left District 8, I just couldn't believe that I been reaped just like my sister. I have to come home, my parents can't lose me.

"Who are we waiting for?" Gannon asked.

"We're waiting for your mentor," Trent answered.

"Who is it?" Ashley asked.

"Marissa McCauley," Trent said.

"She won years ago," Meaghan said.

"Yeah, I remembered her coming home after she won," I said.

"She got a few kills under her belt, maybe she can help us," Gannon said.

"Let's hope," I said.

"What about the careers?" Ashley asked.

"That's what Marissa is here for, if she can kill a career, so can we," I said.

"I hope you're right," Meaghan, said.

"Don't tell me that you're willing to kill," Trent said.

"We don't want to kill, but if a another tributes attacks one of us, we have no choice to fight back," Gannon said.

"It's a sacrifice you have to make in the games," I said.

Meaghan, Gannon and Ashley nodded their heads.

"I guess you do what you have to do to win," Trent said.

Marissa entered the room as we were talking.

"Hey guys, I'm Marissa McCauley, I'm your mentor this year," Marissa said.

"What can you tell us?" Meaghan asked.

"I can confirm that there's no career pack this year," Marissa said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"You heard me right, the careers won't have one big alliance, but they might still have their own alliances," Marissa said.

"At least we won't have to worry about 12 person alliance," Gannon said.

"As far as alliances go, I recommend that the 4 of you work together, it's not mandatory, it's your choice," Marissa said.

The 4 of us debated on a alliance and in the end, the 4 of us decided to go solo. We decided that we would all work better alone.

"So none of you want to work together? All of you are going to the arena without a alliance?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"Ok, now you want to find a good weapon, use it in your gamemaker session and get the highest score possible," Marissa said.

We all nodded at Marissa's advice. The 6 of us then had dinner. I have to admit the dinner was the best food I ever eaten. Trent then sent Meaghan, Gannon, Ashley, and I to bed because we have to wake up early tomorrow.

* * *

 **Brianna Plasky, 17, District 9 female**

The 3 other tributes and I were sitting at the table with Chloe, we were told that we were waiting for our mentor. After a couple of minutes, our mentor came into the room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Malik Sherman, I'm you mentor for this year's games," Malik said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand. The other tributes did the same thing.

Malik won the hunger games 15 years ago, he is District 9's most famous tribute.

"What are you going to teach us?" Brydon asked.

"I'm teaching you to outlast the other tributes and maybe win the games," Malik said.

"What tips helped you win?" Dom asked.

"I found a weapon I was good at using and I knew what plants were edible," Malik said.

"The only problem that is year is different," Morgan said.

"Very different," Malik agreed." The only good news about this year is that there's no career pack this year."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm serious, I talked with the other mentors and we agreed that a career pack is too big this year," Malik said.

"But there's probably 3 four people alliances," Brydon said.

"It's most likely, knowing the careers, they still want to get rid of the weak in the games," Malik said.

"What do we do about alliances then?" Morgan asked.

"I highly recommend that the four of you pair up.

"Do we have to?" Dom asked.

"No, it's your choice," Malik said.

"Then I had to decline the offer and go solo," Dom said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust any of you, I'm going solo too," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I feel that I have a better chance alone," Brydon said.

"I guess I'm going solo too," I said.

"Even if you're going solo, I still recommend trying to form a alliance with people you can trust," Malik said.

After taking strategy with Malik, we ate dinner and went to bed because according to Chloe, tomorrow is a busy day.

* * *

 **Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male**

The other tributes and I are sitting at a table with Derek.

"so, what are doing?" I asked.

"We're waiting for your mentor," Derek said.

"District 10 has only one victor," Suellen said.

"Then our mentor has to be Leo McKnight," Timmy said.

"Did someone mention my name?" A voice said.

We all turn around and there was Leo.

"Woah, where did you come from?" Isabela asked.

"I just came from my room. I was going to introduce myself, but it seems that you know who I am," Leo said.

"Well, you are our only victor," I said.

"I hope to change that and make sure that one of you win this year," Leo said.

"That's going to be a challenge," Timmy said.

"48 tributes, I know that's tough. But the good news is that there's no career pack," Leo said.

"That changes everything," Suellen said.

"Are you sure?" Isabela asked.

"Yeah, the other mentors and I talked and we all agreed that a career pack is too large this year," Leo said.

"But we still have a threat," I said.

"What do you mean?" Suellen asked.

"Since there's no career pack, there's probably 3 district alliances," I said.

"That's 4 people an alliance," Timmy said.

"It's most likely that the careers teamed up with their district partners," Leo said.

"That's still dangerous," Isabela said.

"That's why I think the 4 of you should pair up as well," Leo said.

"You want us to work together?" I asked.

"It's your call, I'm not forcing anyone," Leo said.

"If it's our choice, then I'm going solo," I said.

"That's a bold move," Leo said.

"I'm a fast guy, I like working alone so nobody slows me down," I said.

"Ok, what about the rest of you?" Leo asked.

"I'm going solo too," Timmy said.

"I am also, I can't trust anyone, sorry guys," Isabela said.

"I guess I'm going solo too," Suellen said.

"With alliances out of the way, I suggest that you outsmart your opponent," Leo said.

"How do we do that?" Isabela asked.

"In my year, I killed a district 1 boy who got a 10 in training. I killed him by setting a trap, he was dumb enough to follow me and my trap killed him," Leo said.

"A trap? That's interesting," I said.

"While it's difficult to get the materials, it's a smart way to trick your opponent," Leo said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry," Suellen said.

"Me too," Timmy said.

"Ok, we'll get dinner and we'll still talk strategy," Leo said.

An avox brought dinner to us. Leo still continued to talk strategy to us. After dinner, we watched the reaping. We were then sent to bed.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

The atmosphere in the room was silent, we were all scared. We were forced into games and now we actually left District 11.

"I know how you are feeling, it's common to be scared," Melissa said.

"Believe it or not, I'm not scared. I going into the arena brave," Gianni said

"Me neither," Nick said.

"I'll admit that I intend to try to win," I said.

"Are any of you scared?" Melissa said.

"I am," Zoe admitted.

"Don't be, things will get better," I said.

"I hope so, I miss my sister," Zoe said.

"We all miss our families," Nick said.

Our mentor then came in the room.

"I just want to say how brave all of you are to accept your reaping. My name's Hayden McCain, I'm your mentor for this year," Hayden said.

"What tips can you teach us?" I asked.

"First, we're going into alliances, I got a important tip.

"What kind of tip?" Gianni asked.

"There's no career pack this year," Hayden said.

"Really? You're bluffing," Nick said.

"I'm telling the truth, there's no career pack," Hayden said.

"That's different," Zoe said.

"But it's possible that the careers will pair up with their districts," Hayden said.

"They would still want to get rid of the outer district's tributes," I said.

"Including us," Nick said.

"That's why you need all the help you can get. You're all from District 11, I think all of you should pair up. It's your choice though," Hayden said.

"I'm in," Gianni said.

"Me too," Nick said.

"I'm going solo," I said.

"Me too," Zoe said.

"Ok, so Gianni and Nick are in a alliance, you can try to get another person you can trust," Hayden said.

"We'll try," Gianni said.

"My next tip is to know plant life, the only reason why I'm still alive is because I knew what night lock is and my opponent didn't," Hayden said.

"The deadliest berry," Zoe said.

"Next, find a good weapon, it can literally save your life," Hayden said.

"We're going to have a long road ahead," I said.

"Yes, but winning is worth it," Hayden said.

The 6 of us then ate dinner. It was the best dinner I had in my life, I never thought food like this existed. After dinner, we went to bed.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

"Well, this is the worst year to be reaped," Google said.

"No shit," I said.

"Come on, it isn't that bad," Bryce said.

"There's 48 tributes this year," Kailey said.

"At least you live in the Capitol," Sara said.

"Ok, this year is brutal, I'm surprised that President Hamilton even thought about the twist," Bryce said.

"They just what a good show," I said.

"We do, that's why I'm sorry that all of you have been reaped," Bryce said.

"So what are we doing now?" Google asked.

"We're waiting for your mentor," Bryce said.

"Maybe our mentor can help us," Sara said.

"That's what they're for," Kailey said.

"I mean maybe we can win," Sara said.

"It's a possibility," I said.

Our mentor then came into the room. Our mentor is Tessa Wilson, I remembered that she won the games 2 years ago.

"Hey guys, my name is Tessa Wilson, I'll be your mentor for this year's games," Tessa said.

"What tips are you going to teach us?" Google asked.

"I'm teaching you how to survive," Tessa said.

"It is the Hunger Games," I said.

"I'll show my tips, but first, let's get dinner on the table. It's been a long day," Tessa said.

A avox got dinner on the table. I live in the Seam, so the food was obviously the best I ever eaten.

"Ok, the first thing I'm going to tell you is that there's no career pack this year," Tessa said.

"What?" I said.

"You're joking," Google said.

"The other mentors and I agreed that a career pack is too large this year," Tessa said.

"What do we do about alliances this year?" Kailey asked.

"I think the 4 of you should work together, it's your choice though," Tessa said.

"I'm sorry, but I work better alone, I'm going solo," I said.

"Me too," Google said.

"Me three," Kailey said.

"I have no choice but to go solo," Sara said.

"Ok, the next tip is to find a weapon to defend yourselves. Not just a weapon but know what plants are poisonous too," Tessa said.

We ate dinner and listened to Tessa's advice. Bryce then sent the 4 of us to bed.

* * *

 **Ok guys, the train rides are up. Our tributes will arrive at the Capitol next chapter. Who's your favorite tribute? Who do you think is going to win? See you guys next time.**


	18. The Capitol

**Ch 17: The Capitol**

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

"Hey, Natalie, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," Natalie said.

Natalie and I walked to the other side of the room and began talking.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to win this so bad. I saw your face, you were shocked," Natalie said.

"Of course I was shocked, you're my best friend and only one of us can come home," I said.

"I know, it saddens me that I had to volunteer," Natalie said.

"It saddens me too, I didn't want to lose my best friend," I said.

"What do we do about the games?" Natalie asked.

"We have our alliance," I said.

"What happens when it ends?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Look, since only one of us are coming out, I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend," Natalie said.

"Thanks, Natalie," I said.

Natalie and I hugged until Brandon interrupted us.

"Hey guys, we're here," Brandon said.

Natalie, Brandon, and I joined Kayla at the window and we were stunned about what we saw. The Capitol was breathtaking, from the buildings to the food and everything. As we got closer, we see people cheering our names. The arrived at the station and four peacekeepers boarded the train. The peacekeepers took us off the train and Brandon and I were separated from Natalie and Kayla. The peacekeepers took me and Brandon through a building, they were nice enough to tell us that they're taking us to our prep team.

"That doesn't sound good," Brandon said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

5 minutes later, Brandon and I were being painfully scrub down by our prep team in different rooms. Even through we're from District 1, the prep team still had a lot to do. After they were done, Brandon and I were putted in a room and were told to wait for our stylist.

"Was that even necessary?" Brandon asked.

"Tell me about it, it was a pain in the ass," I said.

"And to add insult to injury, we're in our boxers," Brandon said.

Our stylist then came in at the moment.

Hello, my name is Caitlyn Walker, I'll be your stylist for this year's games," Caitlyn said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"I'm sorry about the prep team, but every tributes goes through it," Caitlyn said.

"It's ok," Brandon said.

"If you're our stylist, then you designed our chariot outfits," I said.

"Yes, I already designed them," Caitlyn said.

"Oh crap, we have to wear something stupid right?" Brandon asked.

"Don't worry, it'll make you look good. I'm bringing them to you now," Caitlyn said.

Our outfits then came in and Caitlyn showed them to me and Brandon

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

I had the best sleep of my life, I didn't want to wake up. I reluctantly got out of bed and went into the dining cart to get breakfast. The other tributes were there when I arrived. Breakfast was mostly silent until Emma gasped for some reason.

"We're here," Emma said.

Michael, Adam, and I immediately looked in Emma's direction and we see it. We see the Capitol. We hear people yelling our names and cheering for us as we pulled into the station. The peacekeepers then escorted me and Emma to our prep team. After being scrubbed down, we were taken into a room.

"That was painful," Emma said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What's tonight?" Emma asked,

"The tributes parade," I said.

"I forgot about that," Emma said.

"I'm not looking forward to it," I said.

"Me either," Emma said.

Our stylist then entered the room.

Hi, my name is Damian Shaw and I'll be your stylist this year," Damian said.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you show us our crappy costume for tonight," I said.

"You're half right. I do have your costume, but it's not crappy," Damian said.

Damian then showed Emma and I our costumes.

* * *

 **Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male**

The mood was still down as the moment where we entered the Capitol drew closer. The 4 of us were sitting down and having breakfast.

"So for our alliance, I have a idea," Ryan said.

"What's the idea?" I asked.

"There's 4 of us, so I think we should all have different weapons," Ryan said.

"I like that idea," Liv said.

"Me too," Micaela said.

"Me three," I said.

"Then it's settled, we have different weapons and we learn survival skills," Ryan said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said.

A hour later, our destination came into view. Is it wrong for someone to hate the Capitol, but still find the city beautiful? The buildings were tall, shops were on every street. I had never had seen anything before in my life. As we got to the station, we thousands of people cheering for us. It was a crazy scene. The peacekeepers then escorted me and Ryan through a building and took us to our prep team.

After the prep team was finished, Ryan and I were putted in a room to wait for our stylist. A little while later, our stylist came into the room.

Hey guys, my name is Erica Catalano and I'm your stylist," Erica said.

"So what have you got planned?" I asked.

"Since this is the Quarter Quell, I really went all out for the both of you," Erica said.

"District 3 normally has average costumes," Ryan said.

"Not this year," Erica said.

Erica left the room and came back with our costumes.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

Zony, Isabel, Jordan, and I were eating breakfast together.

"So what is our strategy?" I asked.

"Like we decided, we pair up in the arena and kill off the other tributes including the other careers. When the time is right, then we disband," Zony said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jordan said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isabel asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look," Isabel pointed at the window.

The four of us went to the window and saw the Capitol come into view.

"So that's the Capitol," Zony said.

We were amazed as we passed through the city, we see everyone all excited as the games starts in a few days. When we got to the train station, people were screaming our names and cheering for us. The peacekeepers boarded the train and escorted me and Isabel to our prep team. It was painful as the prep team worked on me. After what seem like forever, I was put in a room with Isabel.

"We're finally here," Isabel said.

"Yeah, in just a few days, we'll be in the arena," I said.

Isabel and I talked until the stylist came into the room.

"Hi, my name is Cole Sterling and I'll be your stylist for this year's games," Cole said.

"Was the prep team really necessary?" Isabel asked.

"I'm sorry about that, I know it's a little painful," Cole said.

"So if you're here, then you're here to talk about our outfits for tonight," I said.

"Correct, give me a second to bring them out," Cole said.

Cole left the room and came back with our outfits for tonight.

* * *

 **Taylor Oberlander, 17, District 5 male**

I get woken up by Addison.

"Wake up, Taylor," Addison said.

"Addison, what are you doing in my room, I'm trying to sleep," I said.

"Kimberly said to wake you up," Addison said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're almost at the Capitol," Addison said.

"When will we be there?" I asked.

"15 minutes," Addison said.

"Ok, I'm getting up," I said.

Addison left the room and I got out of bed. I got dressed and joined everybody in the dining car. As I got there, the Capitol was just coming into view. We were all shocked by the Capitol's appearance. As we got to the train station, there was mobs of people crowing around the station. A peacekeeper was able to escort me and Addison through the crowd to our prep team.

After we were scrubbed down, we were put in a room and our stylist came in.

"Hello, my name is Lindsey Cohen, I'll be you stylist this year," Lindsey said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"So what have you got planned for tonight?" Addison asked.

"I have your outfits ready, you have to get ready soon because the parade starts in a hour," Lindsey said.

"Great, I get to look like a idiot on tv and in front of everybody," Addison said sarcastically.

"Yeah, tonight is going to suck," I said.

"But remember that the sponsors are important too," Lindsey said.

Lindsey then showed us our outfits.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

When the Capitol came into view, it shocked me that they were still beautiful things in this world. The Capitol was shining like it was made of gold. When the people saw the train pulling into the station, they were screaming our names and cheering. The whole area was like a madhouse. The peacekeepers them boarded the train and escorted me and Kat to our prep team. After the prep team was finally done with us, we putted into a room.

"That wasn't fun," Kat said.

"Yeah, I though the only pain was in the arena, but I was wrong," I said.

"I wonder how the guys are taking it," Kat said.

"They're probably screaming like little girls," I said laughing.

"That is so true," Kat said.

Our stylist then came into the room.

My name is Austin Winters and I'll be your stylist for this year's games.

"You might want to control your prep team," I said.

"I know that it's painful. But it's necessary to make the both of you look Good," Austin said.

"How come we have to look good?" Kat asked.

"Tonight is the tribute parade and I want to make the both of you look good for the sponsors," Austin said.

"So you have our costumes," I asked.

"Yes, let me get them," Austin said.

Austin left the room and I turned to Kat.

"I'm not going to like this one bit," I said.

"Me either," Kat said.

Austin then came back into the room with our costumes.

* * *

 **Clay England, 17, District 7 male**

The Capitol came in view as Jake, Cristina, Mahta and I were eating breakfast. As soon as we saw it, we left the table and went right to the building.

"I always wondered what the Capitol looked like," Jake said.

"Was this how you think it looked like?" Mahta asked.

"No, I always thought the Capitol would look more evil," Jake said.

"I guess we all did because they're forcing into the arena," I said.

"I still can't believe we're here," Cristina said.

"Me either," I said.

The train entered the city and we saw all the shops, restaurants, and the Capitol people. As the train entered the station, the people crowded the station. The people were calling out our names and they were cheering for us. The peacekeepers them board the train and escorted me and Jake through the crowd. The peacekeepers were able to get me and Jake to a building to meet our prep team. After the prep team was finished with us, we put into a room.

"What now?" Jake asked.

"I guessed we wait for our stylist. I think that's how it works," I said.

"Crap, I forgot the that the tribute parade is tonight," Jake said.

"That's going to suck," I said.

"You can say that again," Jake said.

"I bet you our costume is a tree suit," I said.

"I agree, it's like that every year," Jake said.

Our stylist then came into the room.

"Hi, my name is Diana Willis, I'm your stylist for this year's games," Diana said.

"What's your plan?" Jake asked.

"I already got your costumes ready for for the tribute parade tonight," Diana said.

"Let me guess, it's another tree suit?" I asked.

Diana's face was red with embarrassment.

"I'll just get your costumes," Diana said.

As Diana left the room, Jake and I chuckled and she returned to the room with our costumes.

* * *

 **Ashley Crouse, 17, District 8 female**

I was eating breakfast with the other tributes. It was silent until Meaghan's eyes went wide.

"Guys," Meaghan's said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"We're here," Meaghan said.

"The Capitol?" I asked.

"Yeah," Meaghan said.

Immediately, the four of us went to the window and saw the Capitol.

"I can't believe we're here," Gannon said.

"Yeah, it's actually in front of us," I said.

As the train passed through the city, we were shocked of what we saw. As the train stopped, thousands of people crowded the station hoping to see us. The peacekeepers had to use force to get in the train. The peacekeepers escorted me and Meaghan through the crowd into a building. The peacekeepers told us that they were taking us to our prep team. After a scrub down by the prep team, Meaghan and I were putted in a room.

"That was not fun," Meaghan said.

"The games are nothing compared to this," I said.

"I know," Meaghan said.

Our stylist came in the room.

"Hello ladies, my name is Zack Sanders and I'll be your stylist for this years's Hunger Games," Zack said.

"It's nice to meet you," Meaghan said.

"So the tribute parade is tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, the tribute parade is tonight. I already got your outfits ready, let me get them.

Zach left the room and returned with our outfits. Zach removed the plastic and showed me and Meaghan's outfits.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

"Guys, we're here," Dom said.

"No way," Morgan said.

"You're joking," I said.

"Come see for yourself," Dom said.

Morgan, Brianna, and I joined Dom at the window and we saw the Capitol come into view.

"Told you," Dom said.

"Shut up," Brianna said.

"I never thought that the Capitol would look this beautiful," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I always thought that since they force us every year to fight to the death, I figured the Capitol wouldn't look this beautiful," I said.

The train pulled into the station and the 4 of were shocked to see so many people cheering for us. The peacekeepers then boarded the train and escorted me and Dom to our prep team. After we were scrubbed down, Dom and I were putted into a room.

"That was totally uncomfortable," Dom said.

"Yeah, was that really necessary?" I asked.

"I guess," Dom said.

Our stylist then came into the room.

"Hi, my name is Vivian McCoy and I'm your stylist for this year's games," Vivian said.

"Was that scrubbing really necessary, that was really uncomfortable," Dom said.

"I'm sorry, but every tribute is required to go through it," Vivian said.

"So you're here to talk about our chariot outfit right?" I asked.

"Yes, I already finished your outfits, let me get them," Vivian said.

Vivian left the room and came back with our outfits.

* * *

 **Suellen Angelo, 17, District 10 female**

I was having the best sleep of my life until I was woken up by Isabela.

"Suellen, we're here," Isabela said.

"The Capitol?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there in 20 minutes," Isabela said.

"Ok, I'm getting up," I said.

I got out of my bed and got dressed. I went into the dining cart where the other tributes were. I went to eat a short breakfast when something came into view.

"Guys, I think that's the Capitol," Timmy said.

We all went into the window and the city we were seeing was the Capitol.

"I never thought I would see the Capitol," Joey said.

"But now we are seeing it with our own eyes," I said.

The train went into the city and passed through downtown. We saw everything and it was crazy. The Capitol was obviously nothing compared to District 10. When the train arrived at the station, we were shock to see so many people. The people were cheering for us and crowding the station. The peacekeepers boarded the train and escorted us out of the station. A couple of peacekeepers then escorted me and Isabela through a building to our prep team. After the prep team was done, we putted in a room to wait for our stylist.

"I never had been more clean in my life," Isabela said.

"Yeah, I shower regularly, but the prep team went overboard," I said.

"That's the Capitol for you," Isabela said.

Our stylist then entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Tyler Cahill and I'll be your stylist for this year's games," Tyler said.

"You look really young, is this your first year styling?" I asked.

"Yes, this is my first year," Tyler said.

"Sorry that you got District 10," Isabela said.

"I'm just grateful to have this job," Tyler said.

"So you're here for tonight's parade?" I asked.

"Yes, I already have your costumes ready in the corner of the room," Tyler said.

Tyler went into the corner of the room and showed us our costumes.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

"Hey Gianni," I said when I saw him.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Gianni asked.

"I was thinking that for our alliance that we had a third member," I said.

"We have to make sure we can trust this person," Gianni said.

"But are you ok with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll get a third alliance member," Gianni said.

"Good," I said.

At that moment, Grace interrupted us.

"Guys, I see the Capitol," Grace said.

Gianni, Grace, and I joined Zoe at the window. We were shocked about what we saw, none of us expected the Capitol to be this big. As the train entered the city, we saw dozens of things we never saw in our life. When the train arrived at the station, people crowded the station yelling out our names and cheering for us. The peacekeepers then boarded the train and took me and Gianni to our prep team in another building. After were scrubbed down by the prep team, we putted in a room to wait for our stylist.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yeah, those people took cleaning to a whole new level," Gianni said.

"You can say that again," I said.

Our stylist then entered the room.

Hey guys, my name is Paula Monroe, and I'll be your stylist this year," Paula said.

"Are you here because of tonight?" Gianni asked.

"Yes, I'm here because of your outfits," Paula said.

"Are they ready?" I asked.

"They're ready, let me get them," Paula said.

Paula left the room to get the outfits. Gianni turned to me.

"I have a weird feeling about tonight," Gianni said.

"Me too," I said.

* * *

 **Sara Gee, 18, District 12 female**

I was eating breakfast with Brock, Kailey, and Google when the Capitol came into view. We all left the table and went to the window. I was shocked about how beautiful the Capitol is. The buildings were tall and the sunlight made it look like the buildings were glowing.

"I was not expecting this," Google said.

"Me either," Brock said.

"This is probably the most beautiful thing I ever saw," Kailey said.

"Too bad the people don't match the city," I said.

We all agreed as the train entered the Capitol. The train went the most beautiful areas. I was shocked that the Capitol was this nice. It left me wondering how the people in a beautiful city can force teenagers to do horrible things. As the train entered the station, thousands of people were cheering for us. The peacekeepers then entered the train and escorted me and Kailey through a building. The peacekeepers told us that they were taking us to our prep team. After our prep team was done, we putted in a room.

"That was different," Kailey said.

"Yeah, that prep team can clean," I said.

"A little overboard, but you're right," Kailey said.

Our stylist then entered the room.

Hi, my name is Lucas McNeil and I'll be your stylist this year," Lucas said.

"Is is your first year?" I asked.

"Yes, this is my first year. Now, I'm here about your outfits," Lucas said.

"Don't tell me that we're coal miners again," I said.

"I'm sorry, believe me I don't like the idea. I have no choice though, my partner and I couldn't find anything else that represents District 12," Lucas said.

"Is it ready?" Kailey asked.

"The outfits are ready, let me get them," Lucas said.

Lucas left the room and came back with our outfits.

* * *

 **Our tributes finally made it to the Capitol. The tribute parade is next. Enjoy the story and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. The Tribute Parade

**Ch 18: The Tribute Parade**

 **John Douglas, 24, Hunger Games Commentator**

"Good evening, Panem," I said to the camera. "My name is John Douglas."

"And I'm Leon Ridgeway," my partner Leon said.

"Our 48 tributes have arrived in the Capitol today and right now they're being prepared for the parade," I said.

"Our tributes's chariots will be pulled along the town square before stopping at President Hamilton's mansion," Leon said.

"This is sure to be a interesting year with 48 tributes," I said.

"Definitely, in fact, here come the tributes now," Leon said.

Leon and I watched the parade as we are being broadcasted.

"Here comes District 1 now. It seems that Anthony and Natalie are wearing a gold tux and gold dress, both have jewels on them," I said.

"And right behind them are Brandon and Kayla wearing a silver tux and silver dress, the clothing also has jewels on them. Very creative idea, District 1," Leon said.

"Up next we have District 2's chariot. Michael and Adam are wearing golden armor like they are warriors," I said.

"Erin and Emma are wearing clothing that make them look like goddesses, I can't decide which district has the best outfit so far," Leon said.

"District 3 has a different design this year. Ryan and Reis are wearing tuxes made of wires and gears," I said.

"Olivia and Micaela are wearing dresses that are also made of wires and gears. District 3's outfits has changed dramatically this year. The outfits are great," Leon said.

"Now District 4's chariot is coming and it looks like Zony and Jordan are wearing clothing that makes them look like kings of the sea. They're wearing robes and crowns," I said.

"And Isabel and Tina look like their queens too as they are also wearing crowns," Leon said.

"District 5 is coming right now and Taylor, Sofia, Addison, and Julia are wearing outfits that are making them glow," I said.

"Yeah, I can see the glow from up here," Leon said.

"District 6 is next and it's boring. Nothing interesting," I said.

"You can say that again, John. Chris, Francesca, Trey, and Kat are dressed as train conductors, we already seen that enough," Leon said.

"District 7 gets even older with the same design, Leon," I said.

"Jake, Cristina, Clay, and Mahta are wearing tree outfits again. Will there ever be a year when District 7 will have something other than trees?" Leon asked.

"Here comes District 8 and Thomas and Gannon are wearing tuxes made up of different fabric," I said.

"Meaghan and Ashley are also wearing dresses made up of different fabric, that's what I call a fashion disaster," Leon said.

"District 9 are wearing silver outfits," I said.

"I think what Brydon, Morgan, Dominic, and Brianna are wearing represents grain silos back home, still boring though," Leon said.

"Representing District 10 is Timothy and Joseph as cowboys," I said.

"Suellen and Isabela are cowgirls to match the boys," Leon said.

"District 11 is next and the tributes are farmers," I said.

"Yeah, Gianni, Grace, Nick, and Zoe are all wearing overalls, white shirts, and straw hats," Leon said,

"Last, we have District 12 and as usual, Brock and Google are coal miners," I said.

"Even Kailey and Sara are coal miners," Leon said.

The 48 tributes are now around President Hamilton's mansion.

"The president will now be speaking to the tributes," I said.

* * *

 **James Hamilton, 50, President of Panem**

I stand on my balcony to address the tributes.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may be the odds be in your favor. If you don't know me, I'm President Hamilton and I welcome all of you to the Capitol. To the people of Panem, I present to you the tributes. Representing District 1 is Anthony D'Agostino, Natalie Bullis, Brandon Batista, and Kayla Orazi. Representing District 2 is Michael Kennedy, Erin Donahue, Adam Proch, and Emma Dimond. Representing District 3 is Ryan Rizk, Olivia Polimeni, Reis Clark and Micaela Rillo. Representing District 4 is Zony Liguori, Isabel Sasso, Jordan Vallagi, and Tina Wayt. Representing District 5 is Taylor Oberlander, Sofia Moises, Addison Bohannon, and Julia Sperduto. Representing District 6 is Chris Shannon, Francesca Bastos, Trey Dubois, and Kat Tabor. Representing District 7 is Jake Eliopoulos, Cristina Reyes, Clay England, and Mahta Rezakhani. Representing District 8 is Thomas Hankey, Meaghan Kemp, Gannon, Leen, and Ashley Crouse. Representing District 9 is Brydon Mead, Morgan Battalin, Dominic Chaissan, and Brianna Plasky. Representing District 10 is Timothy D'Antuono, Suellen Angelo, Joseph Farley, and Isabela Hernandez. Representing District 11 is Gianni Scarpulla, Grace Rayner, Nick Pepe, and Zoe Gemmel. Last, representing District 12 is Brock Trotto, Kailey Bergamo, Google Pecoraro, and Sara Gee. Let this year be the best Hunger Games ever. Goodnight Panem," I said.

As I went inside my mansion, I grew even more excited for this year now that I have seen the tributes.

* * *

 **The tribute parade is finished and our tributes will go into training next chapter. Who your favorite tribute? Which tribute do you think is going to win? Training day 1 will be up soon.**


	20. Training Day 1

**Ch 19: Training Day 1**

 **Kyle Parker, 32, Head trainer**

I watched the tributes entered the training center. They were wearing black athletic shorts and black athletic shirts with their district number printed on the sleeves. When everyone was inside, I started to address them.

"Welcome to the training center," I started. "My name is Kyle Parker and I'm the head trainer for this year's games. For 3 days, you will train here. Today, you will have the freedom to train for the day. Tomorrow, all of you will run the gauntlet, our obstacle course. After the gauntlet, you will be free to train. On the 3rd day, all of you will show your skills to the gamemakers and they will rate you on a scale of 1 to 12. We have multiple training stations around the area. To my right are the weapon stations. We have sword, knives, axes, spears, maces, sickles, etc. To my left is the survival stations. We have snares, tree climbing, building a tent, fire starting, etc. Behind me is the gauntlet, the course is off limits until tomorrow. If you want to get stronger, we have boxing, and weight lifting stations in the area. We have trainers at every station that will help you. You are not allowed to engage in any physical activity with the other tributes, any violators will be disqualified. Disqualified means that we blow your pedestal up at the start of the games, it's not sending you home. If you want to spar with someone, use the trainers, that's what they're there for. Now that I have covered everything, you're free to train."

* * *

 **Brandon Batista, 17, District 1 male**

After Kyle was done speaking, I went right over to the axe station. The trainer offered to teach me, but I told him that I didn't need it. I took a double sided axe, which was my favorite, and began hacking the dummies. After I decided I was done, I went over to Anthony.

"What have you done so far?" I asked.

"I done swords," Anthony said.

"I just finished doing axes, what should we do next?" I asked.

"We're already good with our normal weapons. Are you good with a knife?" Anthony asked.

"Sort of," I said.

"Then we use them, because we're going to need a second weapon," Anthony said.

"Got it," I said.

Anthony and I went over to the knife station. We gotten pretty good with it. Lunch was then called and Anthony and I sat with Natalie and Kayla at a table.

"Kayla and I learned survival skills," Natalie said.

"I'm learning some of them tomorrow," I said.

"Like Marcus said, we need both to survive the arena," Anthony said.

"And win the games," I said.

I continued eating lunch with Anthony, Natalie, and Kayla.

* * *

 **Emma Dimond, 15, District 2 female**

I went right over to the knife station, some of the other tributes were there. As they were struggling, I took a few throwing knives and threw some of them. I threw 8 knives. 5 hit the center while the other 3 hit the next ring. I stunned the other tributes and the trainer.

I left the knife station and met up with the rest of my alliance.

"Ok, we pretty much excel at our weapons," Michael said.

"So what's our next plan?" I asked.

"Survive," Adam said.

"Right, Adam, go over to the snare station. I will go over to the build a fire station. Erin, you and Emma go to the build a tent station," Michael said.

"Got it," Erin said.

Erin and I went to the tent station, the trainer showed us how to build a tent. After the trainer demonstrated, Erin and I tried to built a tent. When we satisfied with what we built, lunch was called. My alliance and I sat at the same table.

"How did survival skills go?" Adam asked.

"I know how to build a fire," Michael said.

"I learned many snares that will catch us food or maybe an unlucky tribute," Adam said.

"Erin and I can now build a tent even if we don't get one," I said.

"Smart," Michael said.

"The other tributes better watch out," Adam said.

We continued to eat lunch.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

I gotten a great workout at the weight lifting station. I lifted 180 pounds on the bench press. After I was done, I decided that I need to find a good weapon. I decided that a machete sounded cool, so I went over to the machete station. The trainer showed me how to hold it and how to swing it and gave me my own machete to practice. I slashed at the dummies and I actually wasn't bad at it. After a few successful slashes at the dummies, I decided that a machete would be my main weapon. Lunch was then called.

I sat down with my district partners at a table.

"Alexandra said we should find weapons, did any of you find one?" I asked.

"I decided on a dagger," Liv said.

"A bow was the only thing I could possibly use," Micaela said.

"I'm ok with a knife," Reis said.

"I'm good with a machete,"'I said.

"At least we have different weapons," Liv said.

"We'll need variety," I said.

"What do we do about the careers?" Reis asked.

"We stay away from them, if they attack us, we have weapons," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Reis said.

The 4 of us continued to eat lunch while talking strategy.

* * *

 **Isabel Sasso, 17, District 4 female**

I went over to the sickle station began slashing the dummies, I'm was already good at sickles so I didn't need to stay for long. I met up with Tina after I was done.

"I'm so glad that they have a sai station," Tina said.

"That's your weapon right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was able to throw one and stab the dummies," Tina said.

"So what now?"

"How about the knife station?" Tina asked.

"Ok," I said.

Tina and I went over to the knife station and began practicing. We had to share the dummies because the boys from 1 were there too. After 5 minutes, we left the station.

"It feels weird not having a career alliance," Tina said.

"Yeah, normally we would be teaming up with 1 and 2," I said.

"We still a have a strong alliance with the 4 of us," Tina said.

"I agree," I said.

Lunch was then ready. Tina and I joined the rest of our alliance at our table.

"I scouted the other careers," Zony said.

"Are they good?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, they're good, really good," Zony said.

"Don't tell me that you're worried," Tina said.

"I'm not worried, I'm just saying that they'll be a challenge," Zony said

"Good, I like a challenge," I said.

The 4 of us continued to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **Addison Bohannon, 18, District 5 male**

I went over to the snare station after Kyle was done talking. I need to know how to survive on my own since I declined to join an alliance. I gotten pretty good at some basic snares on catching food. I asked the trainer if a snare can catch a tribute, he said if I was lucky I can probably can.

I went over to the dagger station, it was small and sneaky, it was my kind of weapon. One of the girls from 3 and I took turns slashing the dummy. She wasn't bad, but I was better. I decided to learn how to build a fire. It was another survival skill I got good at. With the weapon and survival skills that I learned, I feel that I might have a shot. I just have to be careful.

When lunch was called, I sat at my own table. I wasn't interested in any alliances. I work better alone and I can't grow attached to anyone. My main goal is to win and get back to my family.

* * *

 **Kat Tabor, 16, District 6 female**

I was one of the youngest tributes this year believe it or not. The only person younger than me is the 15 year old girl from 2. I was forced to go solo since my district partners were not interested in a alliance. My plan was to find someone I can trust. I went over to the edible plants section. I was actually skilled at knowing what plants were edible and which ones were poisonous.

Survival skills weren't enough, so I decided to go to the knife station. One of the girls from 7 was already there. I took a knife and threw it, it hit one of the rings, the girl from 7 kept stabbing the dummy with the knife. After we were done, I decided that she might be a good alliance partner.

"Hi, I'm Kat," I said.

"I'm Cristina," the girl said.

"You're good with a knife," I said.

"I'm alright, this actually my first time using one," Cristina said.

"So I was wondering if you're open for a alliance," I said.

"You want to pair up with me for the games?" Cristina said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing alliances. It's nothing personal, you're nice. But I'm going solo," Cristina said.

"Oh, I understand," I said.

"Sorry again Kat, see you around," Cristina said as she left.

Lunch was then ready. I sat down at a table and I was frustrated because I was having trouble finding a someone to have a alliance with. Maybe tomorrow I will have better luck.

* * *

 **Jake Eliopoulos, 18, District 7 male**

I spent the day trying to find a weapon that I can use. I tried swords, spears, and axes, and they prove too difficult for me. I then decided to try the hatchet station. The trainer showed me how to hold one and she let me try to use one. I weapon wasn't too heavy for me and and I gave it a swing at the dummy. It was a clean hit to the chest, I gave the hatchet a few more swings in more dummies. I finally decided that my weapon would be a hatchet, I just hope I can find one in the arena.

After I left the hatchet station, I went to the build a fire station and the trainer showed me how to build a fire. The trainer also warned to never build a fire at the night since it might attract another tribute. I was able to build a fire, at least I got some survival skills done for the day. When lunch was called, I decided that tomorrow, I'm learning more survival skills. I'm going to need them to stay alive.

* * *

 **Meaghan Kemp, 18, District 8 female**

I didn't know what to do after the head trainer was done talking. I always wanted to try a bow, so I went over to the bow station. One of the girls from 2 was there and she was shooting multiple bullseyes. After getting tips from the instructor, I picked a bow and notched a arrow. I went the arrow fly and it hit the outer ring. I fired a another and landed outside the ring. After a few more arrow, I realized that shooting a bow is a lot harder than I thought.

I decide to go to the snare station, I had difficultly trying to set a simple snare. I finally did it after a hour, but I still need more skills to survive. I went over to the edible plants station. The only thing I knew there was that nightlock will kill you in seconds if consumed. I gotten some knowledge about plants about the time was lunch was called. As I was eating, I decided that tomorrow I have to do better. If don't get better, I might die in the arena.

* * *

 **Dom Chaissan, 18, District 9 male**

I went over to the spear station because I thought that maybe that would be the weapon I'll be best at. After getting tips from the trainer, I picked up the spear and practicing on the dummy. I actually got a clean hit on the dummy's chest, after a few more hits, I switched to throwing the spear. I wasn't bad, I hit the dummy's stomach. I'll just come back tomorrow to get better.

I left the spear station and went to the knife station. One of the boys from 6 was there, so we had to share the dummies. After a couple of minutes of attacking the dummy, he started talking to me.

"You ever used a knife before?" The boy asked.

"No, I think this is my first time," I said.

"Same, but I think we gotten good at it," They boy said.

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

"I'm Chris, I'm from District 6," Chris said.

"I'm Dom, I'm from District 9," I said.

"What's your weapon?" Chris asked.

"I decided that I was good enough for a spear," I said.

"I prefer a katana," Chris said.

"Cool," I said.

"Are you in a alliance with your district partners?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm going solo," Dom said.

"Same, but how about we team up?" Chris asked.

"You want a alliance?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"I'm in, we'll be stronger together," I said.

"Exactly," Chris said.

Lunch was then called and Chris and I sat down together, a alliance was born.

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

After the trainer was done speaking, I went over to the snare station. Leo recommended a good trap and I decided that maybe a good snare can catch a tribute. The trainer at the snare station showed how to make one. When it was my turn to make a snare, I did it perfectly. I made a few more snares and I was pretty good at it. When I was done, I went over to the edible plants station. I decided that I need to know plants are good to eat if I don't have food in the arena. I was able to know the difference between good berries and nightlock, a berry that will kill you instantly if consumed.

I left the edible plants station and walked around the area. I need a weapon that I can be good at, survival skills aren't enough. I noticed a weapon called a mace and I went over to the station. The trainer showed me how to hold and I got the hang of it. I was swing at the dummies for a good amount of time. When I was exhausted, I left the station confident that a mace is my weapon. When lunch was called, I sat down at a table eating lunch. I was proud of myself, I had a good day training and I hope to do we'll again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Gianni Scarpulla. 17, District 11 male**

I went over to the spear station where one of the boys from 2 was there too. We shared the dummies and took turns using the spears. They boy was really good as he threw the spear into the dummy's heart. I wasn't bad myself as I got clean hits on the dummy. Even though they boy was good, Nick and I agreed that there should be no careers in our alliance. After I was done, I left the station and met up with Nick.

"You found anyone for our alliance?" I asked.

"There's this boy from 12, his name's Brock. He's good, but he wasn't interested in a alliance," Nick said.

"I saw one of the boys from 2, but we agreed that there's no careers in our alliance," I said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Wait, I see someone we can have for our alliance."

"Who?" I asked.

"A boy from 8, he's not that bad," Nick said.

I looked to where Nick pointed and the boy was good. The boy was swinging a axe and hacking the dummies. Nick and I decided he would be a good addition to our alliance. We went over to the boy.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Nick said.

"Thanks," the boy said.

"I'm Nick, I'm from District 11," Nick said.

"I'm Gianni, I'm also from District 11," I said.

"I'm Gannon, I'm from District 8," Gannon said.

"Is this the first time you swung an axe?" Nick said.

"Yeah," Gannon said.

"Well you're good and Nick and I are in a alliance and we're wondering if you want to join," I said.

"I'll join, it seems that I can trust the both of you," Gannon said.

"Great to hear," I said.

Lunch was then called and the 3 of us sat down together.

* * *

 **Kailey Bergamo, 18, District 12 female**

I was panicking on the inside. I have no allies and I didn't know what to do. I went over to the bow station and tried to shoot a bow. I shot 5 arrows, 3 hit the rings and 2 hit outside the rings. I wasn't that good at a bow, but it was the best I was at so far. I was able to built a tent successfully in the build a tent station. But it's not enough. I went over to the build a fire station and I was able to get a small fire, but it's also too risky at night. I next went over to the knife station, I was ok as I made good stabs at the dummy and maybe I can use it in the arena. When lunch was called. I sat down at a table and I wondered how the rest of training go. I hoped it will be better than today.

* * *

 **The first day of training is done. Training day 2 will be up soon**


	21. Training Day 2

**Ch 20: Training Day 2**

 **Kyle Parker, 32, Head trainer**

Today was the day the tributes would run the gauntlet, I watched them entered the room as the gauntlet was being set up. I began to address the tributes.

"Today is the day that all 48 of you will run our obstacle course. We call it the gauntlet. Running it is mandatory, if you refuse to run it, then you will be disqualified. You will get one chance to complete it. Completing the gauntlet may help your training score, but failing it will definitely hurt your score. The gauntlet starts out with climbing a rope to a platform where you jump from platform to platform. You will then cross a balance beam across a gap. You will then start going across monkey bars, you will then slide down to the ground where you will run while you tried to jump a gap to the finish line. We go by district order. Up first is Anthony D'Agostino from District 1," I said.

Anthony went to the starting line and he completed the course in 1:54. I was impressed since this was really good even for a career.

"Up next is Natalie Bullis," I announced.

Natalie also completed the course. Her time was 2:23.

"Brandon Batista is next," I said.

Brandon completed the course in 2:04.

"Kayla Orazi is next," I said.

Kayla completed the course in 2:17. It was expected that every tribute in 1 complete it.

"Michael Kennedy from District 2 is next," I announced.

Michael completed the course in 2:10.

"Up next is Erin Donahue," I said.

Erin completed the course in 2:12.

"Adam Proch, you're next," I announced.

Adam completed the the course in 1:59. Adam seems disappointed that he didn't beat Anthony's time, but he still should be proud of himself.

"Emma Dimond is next," I said.

Emma completed the course in 2:14. Just like 1, everyone in 2 finished the course.

"Ryan Rizk from District 3 is up," I said.

I was surprised to see that Ryan completed the course in 2:30. District 3 has a good tribute this year.

"Olivia Polimeni is next," I said.

Olivia was first to fail the course, she failed at the monkey bars.

"Reis Clark is next," I said.

Reis also failed the course, he missed the jump at the end.

"Micaela Rillo, you're up," I said.

Micaela failed the course at the monkey bars.

"Zony Liguori from District 4 is up," I said.

Zony completed the course in 2:00.

"Isabel Sasso is up," I said.

Isabel completed the course in 2:21.

"Jordan Vallagi is next," I said.

Jordan completed the course in 2:18.

"Tina Wayt is next," I said.

Tina completed the course in 2:20. I wasn't surprised that all the careers finished the course, it happens every year.

"Taylor Oberlander from District 5 is up," I said.

Taylor failed the course at the platforms.

"Sofia Moises is next," I said.

Sofia failed at climbing the rope.

"Addison Bohannon is up," I said.

To my surprise, Addison completed the course in 2:33. I always like it when the outer districts have strong tributes.

"Julia Sperduto is up," I said.

Julia failed at the platforms.

"Chris Shannon from District 6 is up," I said.

Chris passed the course in 3:00.

"Francesca Bastos, you're up," I announced,

Francesca failed at the balance beam.

"Trey Dubois is next," I said.

Trey failed at jumping the gap.

"Kat Tabor is up," I said.

Kat failed at the platforms.

"Jake Eliopoulos from District 7 is up," I said.

Jake finished the course in 3:02.

"Cristina Reyes is next," I said.

Cristina finished the course in 2:43.

"Clay England, you're up," I said.

Clay failed at the balance beam.

"Mahta Rezakhani is up," I said.

Mahta failed at the monkey bars.

"Thomas Hankey from District 8 is up," I announced.

I was surprised that Thomas finished the course in 3:09. It was rare that someone from 8 finished the course.

"Meaghan Kemp, you're next," I said.

Meaghan failed at the platforms.

"Gannon Leen is next," I said.

Gannon finished the course in 2:45. District 8 has strong males this year.

"Ashley Crouse is up," I said.

Ashley failed at the jumping the gap.

"Brydon Mead from District 9 is up," I said.

Brydon completed the course in 2:37.

"Morgan Battalin is next," I said.

Morgan completed the course in 2:27. That surprised me as it's rare for a outer district tribute to complete the course so fast.

"Dominic Chaissan is up," I said.

Dominic completed the course in 3:05.

"Brianna Plasky is up," I said.

Brianna failed at the monkey bars.

"Timothy D'Antuono from District 10 is up," I said.

Timothy failed at the platforms.

"Suellen Angelo is next," I announced.

Suellen failed at the balance beam.

"Joseph Farley is up," I said.

I was surprised that Joseph finished the course in 2:32. Joseph got the score due to his speed.

"Isabela Hernandez is up," I said.

Isabela completed the course in 3:10.

"Gianni Scarpulla from District 11 is up," announced.

Gianni completed the course in 3:24.

"Grace Rayner, you're up," I said.

Grace completed the course in 3:00.

"Nick Pepe is up," I said.

Nick completed the course in 2:50.

"Zoe Gemmel is next," I said.

Zoe failed at jumping the gap.

"Brock Trotto from District 12 is up," I said.

I was shocked that Brock completed the course in 3:28. Brock is the first tribute from District 12 to complete the course.

"Kailey Bergamo is up," I said.

Kailey failed at the monkey bars.

"Google Pecoraro is up," I said.

Google finished the course in 3:02. District 12 has good males this year.

"Sara Gee, you're the last one to go," I said.

Sara failed at the balance beam.

All 48 tributes had just ran the course. Some impressed me today. I always like it when there's some good tributes from the outer districts, it makes the games more exciting. I began to address the tributes once again.

"To everyone who completed the gauntlet, congratulations to all of you. To everyone that failed it, nice try. Now that the gauntlet is finished, you're free to train for the rest of the day," I said.

I watched the tributes leave and they spent the rest of the day training. I have a feeling that this could actually be the best games ever this year.

* * *

 **Day 2 of training is done, the tributes will start their private sessions next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Private Gamemaker Sessions Part 1

**Ch 21: Private Gamemaker Sessions Part 1**

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

The tributes were given little time to train before they have to wait for their session. Christian and I joined the other gamemakers to our loft above the training area. Kyle informed us that that the first tribute should be arriving first.

"Anthony D'Agostino," the computer announced.

Anthony came into the room and immediately he went over to the swords and began slashing the dummies with so much skill that it shocked all of us. Anthony then went over to the knife station and showed all of us that he was skilled with a knife too. Anthony seemed confident as we dismissed him,

"Wow, that was the best tribute I seen in a while," Christian said.

"Yes, I think I know what score to give him," a gamemaker named Ivan said.

"Yes, I think we will give him that score," I said when I saw Ivan's review on Anthony.

"Natalie Bullis," the computer announced.

Natalie came into the room and went over to the throwing knives. Natalie took 10 knives and went over to the targets. 9 of Natalie's knives hit the head area and 1 knife just missed it. Natalie seem disappointed about that last knife as we dismissed her.

"That was a good performance," I said.

"I agree, but due to missing that one throw, I think this score is best," a gamemaker named Maria said.

"I agree," Christian said after we saw the score.

"Brandon Batista," the computer announced.

Brandon came into the room and went over to the axes. I was surprised that he picked up a double sided axe since they're notably hard to carry. Brandon showed no trouble as he hacked through the dummies like they were butter. Brandon then went over to the build a fire and started a fire in seconds. We then told Brandon that he can leave.

"He's an interesting tribute," a gamemaker named Paul said.

"A double sided axe isn't easy to carry," I said.

"How's this for his score?" Ivan asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Kayla Orazi," the computer announced.

Kayla entered the room and went over to get a bow. She gotten 8 arrows and fired them. 6 arrows hit the head and the other 2 hit the arms. Kayla then proceed to build a basic snare. When time ran out, we dismissed Kayla.

"Well, she put up a good performance," Maria said.

"Yes, how's this for her score?" A gamemaker named Susan asked.

"I agree," Christian said.

"Then it's settled, this is her score," I said.

"Michael Kennedy," The computer announced.

Michael entered the room and picked up a spear. He started to stab the dummies with the spear and eventually he started throwing the spears. Michael's spears would hit the heart or head area. Michael impressed all of us and we dismissed him.

"I like him, he did good," Ivan said.

"I agree, but since he only showed us the spear, I think this score is best," Paul said.

"I agree," I said.

"Erin Donahue," the computer announced.

Erin enters the room and picked up a bow. Erin selected 10 arrows and went over to the targets. To our surprise, all of Erin's arrows hit the head area. We were still in shock as we dismissed her.

"How did she not miss one target?" Maria asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I'm dead set on giving her this score," a gamemaker named Sebastian said.

"I think we can all agree that Erin deserves this score," I said.

"Adam Proch," the computer announced.

Adam entered the room and went over to the sword station. Adam began attacking the dummies with his sword, he was really good. When Adam was done, we dismissed him.

"He kinda reminds me of Anthony a little bit," Christian said.

"I guess, but since Anthony did a better job and showed us another weapon, I think Adam deserves this score," I said.

"I agree," Susan said.

"Emma Dimond," the computer announced.

Emma enters the room and picked up throwing knives. Emma had 10 knives in her hand as she approached the dummies. Emma threw all 10 knives at the dummies. 8 hit the head and 2 missed. Emma seemed a little upset as we dismissed her. It was understandable as she missed a couple of targets.

"She's not bad," Sebastian said.

"I guess, but since she missed 2 targets, I think this should be her score," a gamemaker named Bridgette said.

"I agree," I said.

"Ryan Rizk," the computer announced.

Ryan entered the room and picked up a machete. Ryan began slashing at dummies with enough skills to impress all of us. Ryan then went to the snare station and built a few snares. Ryan impressed all of us and we dismissed him.

"He was a surprise," Paul said.

"Yes, I didn't expect anyone from 3 to be that good," Maria said.

"I know exactly what score to give him," I said.

"Olivia Polimeni," the computer announced.

Olivia entered the room and picked up a dagger. She spent the time in her session stabbing the dummy. When Olivia's time ran out, we dismissed her.

"She's alright with a dagger," Sebastian said.

"But since that was the only thing she showed us, I think this should be her score," Bridgette said.

"I agree, Olivia will receive that score," I said.

"Reis Clark," the computer announced.

Reis entered the room and went over to the knife station. Reis picked up a knife and began to stab the dummies. Reis wasn't bad at it. Reis then went over to the edible plants station and he had good knowledge of the plants in the station. When Reis was done, we dismissed him.

"He wasn't bad," Ivan said.

"But since he failed the gauntlet, this should be his score," a gamemaker named Jared said.

"I agree, failing the gauntlet should hurt his score," Christian said.

"Micaela Rillo," the computer announced.

Micaela entered the room and picked up a bow and arrows. She went over to the targets and fired the arrows. Half hit some of the rings while the other half hit outside the rings. Micaela then went over to the build a fire station and started a fire. When time ran out, we dismissed Micaela.

"She was pretty bad with bows," Susan said.

"But since she started a fire quickly, we should at least give her this score," I said.

"I agree," Paul said.

"Zony Liguori," the computer said.

Zony entered the room and picked up a trident. Zony then proceed to stab the dummies with a lot of skill. Zony eventually started throwing the tridents and they would hit the dummies in the neck and head area. When Zony was done, we dismissed him.

"It's rare to see a tribute use a trident," Jared said.

"And he handled it well," I said.

"I'm already decided on his score," Maria said.

"Isabel Sasso," the computer announced.

Isabel entered the room and went over to the sickle station. Isabel picked up a sickle and began to slash through the dummies. When Isabel was done, we dismissed her.

"She's pretty good," Ivan said.

"She is, but since she only showed us the sickle, I think this should be her score," Bridgette said.

"I agree," I said.

"Jordan Vallagi," the computer announced.

Jordan entered the room and picked up a mace. Jordan began to swing the mace at the dummies. Jordan's mace would be hitting the dummies's heads and chest area. Jordan then showed us his knowledge of edible plant life. When time ran out, we dismissed Jordan.

"He's a good tribute," Sebastian said.

"I agree, I think this should be his score," a gamemaker named Angela said.

"That score sounds right for him," I said.

"Tina Wayt," the computer announced.

Tina entered the room and went right over to the sai station. I was surprised since I never seen a tribute use a pair of sai before. Tina went over to the targets and began to stab the dummies with so much speed that it's shocking. Tina was even throwing the sai and it was hitting the dummies. Only 1 of Tina's sai missed. Tina then built snares and we dismissed her.

"That was a great performance," Ivan said.

"Definitely, but since she missed one throw, I think this should be her score," Susan said.

"I agree," Christian said.

"Taylor Oberlander," the computer announced.

Taylor entered the room and picked up a hatchet. Taylor began to swing the hatchet at the dummies and the hatchet was hitting the chest area. Taylor then built a fire and we dismissed him.

"He was ok with a hatchet," Angela said.

"I agree and he knows how to build a fire," Sebastian said.

"But he failed the gauntlet, so this is his score," I said as I showed the others the score I gave Taylor.

"Sofia Moises," the computer announced.

Sofia entered the room and went over to the edible plant section and showed her knowledge of edible plants. Sofia did know which plants were poisonous and which weren't. When time ran out, we dismissed Sofia.

"She did know her plant life," Christian said.

"But since she didn't show us any weapons, I think this should be her score," Susan said.

"I agree," I said.

"Addison Bohannon," the computer announced.

Addison entered the room and picked up a dagger. Addison showed us his speed as he was able to stabbed the dummies with speed that he was racing through them. When Addison was done, we dismissed him.

"Woah, he was a fast tribute," Bridgette said.

"Yes, I know what score to give him," I said as I showed the other gamemakers my score.

"I agree Ivan said.

"Julia Sperduto," the computer announced.

Julia entered the room and picked up a knife. Julia showed us that she was able to stab the dummies correctly and some good stabs in. When time ran out, we dismissed Julia.

"She wasn't bad with a knife," Christian said.

"But since she only showed us the knife, I think we should give her this score," Angela said.

"Yes, Julia will relieve this score," I said.

"Chris Shannon," the computer announced.

Chris entered the room and picked up a katana. Chris then began to slash the dummies with the katana. When Chris was done, he built a couple of snares and we dismissed him.

"He was good with a katana," Paul said.

"But his snares needed a little work," Maria said.

"I know exactly what score to give him," I said.

"Francesca Bastos," the computer announced.

Francesca entered the room and picked up a knife. Francesca showed us how she was able to stab the dummies in the chest area and she stabbed one in the head. When she was done, we dismissed Francesca.

"She's ok with a knife," a gamemaker named Spencer said.

"But failing the gauntlet should hurt her overall score," Ivan said.

"I agree, so this should be her score," I said as I showed the other gamemakers my score.

"Trey Dubois," the computer announced.

Trey entered the room and picked up a mace. Trey wasn't bad with a mace, he able to swing on the dummy's chest area. Trey even got one dummy in the head. When time ran out, we dismissed Trey.

"He's not bad with the mace," a gamemaker named Nadia said.

"But since the mace was the only thing he showed us, I think this should be his score," Angela said.

"I agree," I said.

"Kat Tabor," the computer announced.

Kat entered the room and went over to the knife station. Kat picked up a couple of throwing knives and went over to the targets. Kat was pretty bad at throwing knives as only a few of her knives hit the other rings. The other knives missed. When time ran out, we dismissed Kat.

"She was bad at throwing knives," Paul said.

"Yes, I think I know what score to give her," Christian said.

"I agree," Susan said.

Normally we would be done with the sessions, but the other gamemakers and I have to watch 24 more tributes this year. So far I been impressed with some of the tributes, I hope some of the rest can impress me too.

* * *

 **Like the goodbyes, the gamemaker sessions will be split up due to the amount of tributes. Part 2 will be up soon.**


	23. Private Gamemaker Sessions Part 2

**Ch 22: Private Gamemaker Sessions Part 2**

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

24 tributes have already showed their skills, now the other gamemakers and I have to watch another 24 tributes showed their skills.

"Jake Eliopoulos," the computer announced.

Jake entered the room and picked up a hatchet. Jake went over to the dummies and uses the hatchet to hack right trough them. When Jake was done, he went over to the edible plants station and he knew which plants were poisonous and which were edible. When time ran out, we dismissed Jake.

"He's not bad," Jared said.

"Yes, he did good," Ivan said.

"I already decided on his score," I said.

"Cristina Reyes," the computer announced.

Cristina entered the room and picked up a bow. Cristina picked 8 arrows and went over to the dummies. She fired the arrows and 6 hit the head and chest area while the other 2 missed. Cristina them demonstrated her skills with a knife. When Cristina was done, we dismissed her.

"She's a good tribute," Sebastian said.

"She's not as good as Erin, but she's still good," I said.

"I already decided on her score," Maria said.

"Clay England," the computer announced.

Clay entered the room and went over to the sword station. Clay handled the sword poorly as he stabbed the dummy kind of crooked instead of straight. Clay then went over to the build a fire station and started a fire in under a minute. When Clay was done, we dismissed him.

"He was terrible with a sword," Angela said.

"Yes, but I think his fire making skills at least got him this score," Paul said.

"I agree, we'll give Clay this score," I said.

"Mahta Rezakhani," the computer announced.

Mahta entered the room and picked up a knife. Mahta was ok with a knife since she gotten clean hits on the dummies. She wasn't bad with the knife. When time ran out, we dismissed Mahta.

"Well, she was better than Clay," Spencer said.

"She wasn't bad, but since she only showed us the knife, we should give her this score," Paul said.

"I agree," I said.

"Thomas Hankey," the computer announced.

Thomas entered the room and went over to the sword station. Thomas picked up the sword and went to the dummies. Thomas shocked all of us when he slashed right threw the dummies. When Thomas was done, he built a few snares and we dismissed him.

"He was definitely a surprise," Susan said.

"This year has some good tributes so far," Nadia said.

"I know exactly what score to give him," I said.

"Meaghan Kemp," the computer announced.

Meaghan entered the room and picked up a bow. Meaghan went to the targets and fired 8 arrows. 4 hit the body while the other 4 missed. Meaghan then showed her knowledge of edible plants and we dismissed her.

"She was bad with a bow," Christian said.

"I agree, and her knowledge of plants was ok," Bridgette said.

"I know what score to give her," I said.

"Gannon Leen," the computer announced.

Gannon entered the room and picked up a axe. Gannon then swung the axe at the dummies. Gannon's axe was hitting the chest area and one swung decapitated the dummy. Gannon then built a tent and we dismissed him.

"He's a interesting tribute," Angela said.

"He handled that axe well and I think I know what score to give him," I said.

"I agree," Jared said.

"Ashley Crouse," the computer announced.

Ashley entered the room and picked up a knife. Ashley went over to the dummies and began to stab the dummies. Ashley was ok with the knife as the technique wasn't the best. Ashley then built snares and we dismissed her.

"She handled the knife ok," Susan said.

"And she built the snares ok, so I think this should be her score," Christian said.

"I agree," I said.

"Brydon Mead," the computer announced.

Brydon entered the room and picked up a sickle. Brydon went over to the dummies and began slashing through the dummies. When Brydon was done with the sickle, we dismissed him.

"He wasn't bad," Christian said.

"He also passed the gauntlet, so I think it should help his score," Nadia said.

"I know what score to give him," I said.

"Morgan Battalin," the computer announced.

Morgan entered the room and picked up a scythe. I was surprised, since I never seen a tribute use a scythe before. Morgan was slashing right through the the dummies with the scythe. Morgan then showed her skills with throwing knives and we dismissed her.

"I never seen anyone use a scythe before," Paul said.

"She handled the scythe and the throwing knives well," Bridgette said.

"I know exactly what score to give her," I said.

"Dominic Chaissan," the computer announced.

Dominic entered the room and went over to the spear station and picked up a spear. Dominic was actually good with a spear since he stabbed the dummies cleanly in the chest. When Dominic was done, we dismissed him.

"He was good with a spear," Ivan said.

"Yes, but since the spear was the only thing he showed us, I think this score is best," Maria said.

"I agree," Susan said.

"Brianna Plasky," the computer announced.

Brianna entered the room and picked up a sickle. Brianna wasn't good with a sickle as she struggled to hit the dummies with it. Brianna then went over to the snare station and built a few snares. When time ran out, we dismissed Brianna.

"She wasn't good with a sickle," Jared said.

"She actually built some good snares, so I think this score is best," Spencer said.

"I agree," I said.

"Timothy D'Antuono," the computer announced.

Timothy enter the room and picked up a mace. Timothy wasn't that bad with a mace, he got a couple of clean hits on the dummy's chest. Timothy then showed his skills with a knife and we dismissed him.

"He wasn't bad with the mace," Sebastian said.

"But his knife skills needs work," Angela said.

"I think I know what score to give him," I said.

"Suellen Angelo," the computer announced.

Suellen entered the room and went over to the edible plant station. Suellen knew her plants since she was able to know what nightlock is and what plants were edible. Suellen showed her skills with a knife and we dismissed her.

"Her plant skills were good," Jared said.

"But she was terrible with a knife," Ivan said.

"I know that we're giving her this score," I said as I showed the other gamemakers.

"Joseph Farley," the computer announced.

Joseph entered the room and picked up a dagger. I was shock because Joseph was stabbing the dummies with so much speed, he was going right through them. Joseph then built a couple of snares and we dismissed him.

"He's a fast tribute," Maria said.

"His skills with a dagger is good too. How's this for his score?" Spencer asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Isabela Hernandez," the computer announced.

Isabela entered the room and picked up a mace and went over to the dummies. Isabela swung the mace at the dummies. Her technique was alright as the mace did hit the dummies. Isabela then built snares and we dismissed her.

"She's ok with a mace," Sebastian said.

"But snare skills are good. How's this for her score?" Christian asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Gianni Scarpulla," the computer announced.

Gianni entered the room and picked up a spear. Gianni went over to the dummies and began to slash the dummies. Gianni wasn't bad as he was able to throw one spear. Gianni built a fire and we dismissed him.

"He's good," Sebastian said.

"Yes, how's this for his score?" Susan asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Grace Rayner," the computer announced.

Grace entered the room and picked up a sickle. Grace then went over to dummies and she showed how fast she was when she going right the dummies with her sickle. When Grace was done, we dismissed her.

"She was really good with a sickle," Ivan said.

"I agree, but since the sickle was the only thing she showed us, I think this score is best," I said.

"I agree," Spencer said.

"Nick Pepe," the computer announced.

Nick entered the room and picked up a mace. Nice went over to the dummies and swung the mace at the dummies. Nick got a couple of clean hits on the chest. Nick then built a tent and we dismissed him.

"He's was good with that mace," Paul said.

"I think this score is best," Christian said as he showed us his score.

"I agree," I said.

"Zoe Gemmel," the computer announced.

Zoe entered the room and picked up a knife. Zoe struggled with the knife as she was trying to stab the dummies. Eventually Zoe gave up and went over to the edible plants station where her knowledge was good. When time ran out, we dismissed Zoe.

"Her plant skills were good," Jared said.

"But her knife skills were horrible," Nadia said.

"I know what score to give her," I said.

"Brock Trotto," the computer announced.

Brock entered the room and picked up a axe. Brock went over the dummies and swung his axe. Brock was hacking and even decapitating the dummies. Brock then built a fire and we dismissed him.

"I never seen anyone from District 12 with that much skill," Bridgette said.

"He handled that axe well," Maria said.

"I know exactly what score to give him," I said.

"Kailey Bergamo," the computer announced.

Kailey entered the room and went over to the bow station. Kailey picked up a bow and 8 arrows. Kailey went over to the targets and fire the arrows. 4 hit the rings while the other 4 missed. Kailey built snares and we dismissed her.

"She was bad with a bow," Susan said.

"But her snares weren't bad, I think this should be her score," Paul said.

"I agree," I said.

"Google Pecoraro," the computer announced.

Google entered the room and picked up a spear. Google went to the dummies and began to stabbed the dummies with the spear. Google wasn't bad with the spear as he was getting clean hits. Google built snares and we dismissed him.

"District 12 has good males this year," Ivan said.

"Yes, he handled that spear well,"Angela said.

"I know what score to give him," I said.

"Sara Gee," the computer announced.

Sara entered the room and picked up a sickle. Sara went over to the dummies and began to slash them with the sickle. Sara's technique was ok with a sickle. Sara then built a fire and we dismissed her.

"She was ok with a sickle," Sebastian said.

"But since her fire was good, we should give her this score," Christian said.

"I agree," I said.

The sessions were finally over. Overall some of the tributes really impressed me. I sent the scores over to John so he would announced them tonight. I was exhausted, but after seeing the tributes, this could be the best games ever.

* * *

 **The Gamemaker sessions are done and the tributes will get their scores next chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	24. Training Scores Revealed

**Ch 23: Training Scores Revealed**

 **Marcus Holloway, 22, District 1 mentor**

The tributes, Madison, the stylists and myself were seated around the couch of our loft. Tonight the Capitol would air the results of the tribute's training. I been waiting for this for a while, a good score can really help these kids this year. John finally came on the screen.

"Good evening Panem. I'm John Douglas and I will be announcing the scores of this year's tributes. We'll start with District 1, first is Anthony D'Agostino with a score of 11," John said.

"A 11?" I said startled.

"Woah, I did not see that coming," Anthony said.

"It's been years since anyone gotten a 11," Madison said.

"And that person is me," I said.

"Next is Natalie Bullis with a score of 9," John said.

"I'll take it, I'm happy with it," Natalie said.

"You still should be proud, a 9 is hard to get," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm proud of it," Natalie said.

"Next is Brandon Batista with a score of 10," John said.

"Nice, I knew I would get it," Brandon said.

"You did good, but you still have to prove yourself in the arena," I said.

Brandon nodded at my words.

"Next is Kayla Orazi with a score of 9," John said.

"A 9, I like it," Kayla said.

"You seemed disappointed," I said.

"I miss one of my shots during my session, I guess that's why I got a 9," Kayla said.

"You still should be proud," I said.

I was happy with their scores. I will admit that Anthony getting a 11 surprised me, but still the others exceeded my expectations. I just hope one of them can make it out alive.

* * *

 **Dante Hutchinson, 42, District 2 mentor**

So the kid from 1 got a 11, the only other people to get that score was me and Marcus. I'm curious to see how his kid does in the arena. I was still confident that my tributes will do great.

"From District 2 is Michael Kennedy with a score of 9," John said.

"Nice, a 9," Michael said.

"Nice score, a 9 is difficult to get," I said.

"Yeah, I was confident I would do good during my session," Michael said.

"Next is Erin Donahue with a score of 10," John said.

"No way," Michael said.

"Impressive, you're sure to be a contender in the arena," I said.

"Thanks," Erin said.

"Next is Adam Proch with a score of 10," John said.

"Man, I should gotten a 11," Adam said.

"You gotten a 10, that's good enough," I said.

"I know, believe me I'm happy that I gotten a 10," Adam said.

"Next is Emma Dimond with a score of 8," John said.

"A 8 is good enough," I said.

"I miss a couple of throws and a 8 is my score," Emma said.

"You still did good," Chase said.

"I know," Emma said.

I was happy with the way the tributes preformed. If they stick together, even the boy who got a 11 can't stop them. I just hope Adam and Erin don't get cocky in the arena, if one of them want to win, then they need to use their head.

* * *

 **Alexandra Prescott, 19, District 3 mentor**

I was nervous about the scores being revealed. I really hoped that my tributes get good scores, but it's rare for someone from 3 to get a good score.

"From District 3 is Ryan Rizk with a score of 8," John said.

"Congratulations," I said to Ryan.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting to get that good of a score," Ryan said.

"You did good though, even I didn't get that high of a score," I said.

"Next is Olivia Polimeni with a score of 6," John said.

"Don't worry about your score, you still did good," I said.

"I did better than I thought I would," Liv said.

"A score doesn't determine how far you go, you'll do fine," I said.

"Next is Reis Clark with a score of 7," John said.

"I'll take a 7," Reis said.

"It's not a bad score," I said.

"Yeah, I think it's good enough," Reis said.

"Next is Micaela Rillo with a score of 6," John said.

"A 6 is ok," Micaela said.

"Since the 4 of you are working together, you'll be a lot stronger," I said.

"Yeah, the 4 of us are strong together," Micaela said.

Ryan did great, he should be proud of a 8. While the others gotten ok scores, I think since they are together, the four of them will be strong in the arena. I'm confident that they will go great.

* * *

 **Mags Flanagan, 30, District 4 mentor**

I was confident that my tributes would do good, they train for this there whole lives. I'm sure that they all gotten good scores.

"From District 4 is Zony Liguori with a score of 10," John said.

"Damn, I got a 10," Zony said.

"Did you use the trident?" I asked.

"Yeah," Zony said.

"Then it's possible that someone could sponsor it to you," I said.

"Next is Isabel Sasso with a score of 8," John said.

"I'll take it," Isabel said.

"You still did good," I said.

"I know, I'm not worried," Isabel said.

"Next is Jordan Vallagi with a score of 9," John said.

"I wasn't expecting that," Jordan said.

"You did better than you thought?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said.

"Next is Tina Wayt with a score of 9," John said.

"I get a 9 for missing one throw," Tina chuckled.

"Some gamemakers are strict this year," I said.

"I'm still happy with a 9 though," Tina said.

I was proud of my tributes, they all preformed excellent. They'll be a strong alliance when they enter the arena.

* * *

 **Mark Costello, 37, District 5 mentor**

I told my tributes everything I know to survive in the arena. A score can be difference between one of them coming out alive or all of them dying.

"From District 5 is Taylor Oberlander with a score of 7," John said.

"Ok, we can work with a 7," I said.

"Let's hope the sponsors like me enough," Taylor said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Next is Sofia Moises with a score of 5," John said.

"I got a 5? I'm sure that I didn't do that bad," Sofia said.

"Don't worry, a score doesn't mean if you win or die," I said.

"I hope so," Sofia said.

"Next is Addison Bohannon with a score of 8," John said.

"Congrats," I said to Addison.

"Thanks, I really worked hard for that score," Addison said.

"Hard work pays off," I said.

"Next is Julia Sperduto with a score of 6," John said.

"A 6 is ok," Julz said.

"Try to convince the Capitol that 6 won't stop you from winning," I said.

"I'll try that," Julz said.

To be honest, the scores were ok. Addison did good with a 8 and Taylor wasn't bad either. I'm worried about Julz though, she's going solo. Sofia has Taylor on the other hand. I just have to wait and see what happens in the arena.

* * *

 **Jack Robertson, 25, District 6 mentor**

There's a lot of talk in the Capitol about this year's games. I don't blame them, it's 48 tributes including 4 of mine. It was obvious that everyone was waiting for the training scores. The tributes and I were watching the scores until our district came up.

"From District 6 is Chris Shannon with a score of 7," John said.

"I'll take it, it's good enough," Chris said.

"Yeah, I think that you will do fine," I said.

"Thanks," Chris said.

"Next is Francesca Bastos with a score of 5," John said.

"I didn't see that coming," Francesca said.

"You were expecting better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping for at least a 6," Francesca said.

"Don't worry, a score means nothing," I said.

"Next is Trey Dubois with a score of 7," John said.

"That's a ok score," Trey said.

"Don't sweat it, it's more than ok," I said.

"I know, I was just hoping for a 8," Trey said.

"Next is Kat Tabor with a score of 4," John said.

"I knew that I did that bad," Kat said.

"You didn't do that bad, I seen tributes that gotten a 1 in training," I said.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Really," I said.

Overall, Trey and Chris exceeded my expectations. Unfortunately, Francesca and Kat didn't do that well. I hope that one of them can come out alive, I lost too many tributes in too many years.

* * *

 **Tara Richardson, 20, District 7 mentor**

I always had look forward to the training scores, my tributes had always done good and I was confident this year about them.

"From District 7 is Jake Eliopoulos with a score of 8," John said.

"Nice, I'm impressed," I said.

"I really worked hard for it," Jake said.

"You earned it,"'I said.

"Next is Cristina Reyes with a score of 8," John said.

"Two 8's, that's a good start," I said.

"I knew that I did good when I saw the gamemaker's shocked faces," Cristina said.

"Just find a bow and you'll do well in the arena," I said.

"Next is Clay England with a score of 6," John said.

"I kind of expected that," Clay said.

"It doesn't matter what score you get, it matters how you do in the arena," I said.

"That makes sense," Clay said.

"Next is Mahta Rezakhani with a score of 6," John said.

"Not bad," I said.

"I'm just going to focus on getting sponsors during my interview and ignore the score," Mahta said.

"Not a bad strategy," I said.

Jake and Cristina impressed today, but Clay and Mahta need sponsors if they want to survive in the arena. Despite Clay and Mahta's scores, I was confident that one of my tributes will win the whole game.

* * *

 **Marissa McCauley, 23, District 8 mentor**

The training scores were about to come up. I was a little nervous about my tribute's score, but I was sure that they did good anyway. Our district finally came up on tv.

"From District 8 is Thomas Hankey with a score of 9,"

"Even I didn't see that one coming," Tommy said.

"You're sure to be a top contender in the arena this year," I said.

"We'll see," Tommy said.

"Next is Meaghan Kemp with a score of 5,"

"I didn't do that bad," Meaghan said.

"The gamemakers must have been really strict this year," I said.

"I guess," Meaghan said.

"Next is Gannon Leen with a score of 8," John said.

"Nice, I'll definitely take a 8," Gannon said.

"It'll help you get sponsored," I said.

"I think so," Gannon said.

"Next is Ashley Crouse with a score of 5," John said.

"Dammit, I should have done better," Ashley said.

"Don't let it bring you done, it matters how you do in the arena," I said.

"Yeah, I need to do better when I enter the arena," Ashley said.

Tommy surprised all of us by getting a 9. Gannon did great too by getting a 8. I was worried about Meaghan and Ashley getting a 5, I just hope that their score doesn't affected how they do in the arena.

* * *

 **Malik Sherman, 32, District 9 mentor**

I was never fond of the training scores. I did get a 8 when I was in the games, but my tributes had always gotten low scores. I really hope that this year, my tributes can get good scores.

"From District 9 is Brydon Mead with a score of 7," John said.

"Not bad, I think it's a good score," Brydon said.

"Yeah, I think so too," I said.

"I just hope that I will get sponsors," Brydon said.

"Next is Morgan Battalin with a score of 8," John said.

"I didn't expect to that good," Morgan said.

"What weapon did you use?" I asked.

"A scythe, I guess they don't see a tribute use one often," Morgan said.

"You're right, the gamemakers never seen anyone use a scythe, but good job with the score," I said.

"Next is Dominic Chaissan with a score of 7," John said.

"Man, I was hoping for a 8," Dom said.

"Are you still happy with your score though?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's good enough," Dom said.

"Next is Brianna Plasky with a score of 6," John said.

"Brianna shrugged. "It's a ok score," Brianna said.

"If you can nail your interview and get sponsors, your score won't matter," I said.

"I'll try to do that in my interview," Brianna said.

This year has been good so far, Morgan really impressed me with the 8. Dom and Brydon also did good by getting a 7. Brianna needs sponsors if she wants to survive in the arena because of the 6. I was actually confident that someone from 9 can actually win this year.

* * *

 **Leo McKnight, 28, District 10 mentor**

It's the same shit every year. I watch my tributes get low scores and I have to watch them die in the arena. It's sick, it gets worse every year. I really do pray that my tributes can do good this year.

"From District 10 is Timothy D'Antuono with a score of 7," John said.

"It's not bad, I can deal with it," Timmy said.

"My past tributes have gotten lower, but still a good job," I said.

"Thanks," Timmy said.

"Next is Suellen Angelo with a score of 6,"

"It's a ok score," Suellen said.

"I think if you can get sponsors, you'll be ok," I said.

"Yeah, my score doesn't matter," Suellen said.

"Next is Joseph Farley with a score of 8," John said.

"Nice, I got a 8," Joey said.

"You must have really impressed the gamemakers," I said.

"My speed must have shocked them," Joey said.

"That's probably it," I said.

"Next is Isabela Hernandez with a score of 7," Isabela said.

"I'm happy with it," Isabela said.

"It's a good score, I think you really tried hard for it," I said.

"I did," Isabela said.

This year was different, I was really happy with my tribute's score. It hasn't been that high in a while. It was possible that one of my tributes could come home.

* * *

 **Hayden McCain, 40, District 11 mentor**

I always hated the games. I was lucky to survive, but I just can't stand the fact that I saw so many of my tributes die. Maybe this year is different, I hope so.

"From District 11 is Gianni Scarpulla with a score of 8," John said.

"Yes, I was hoping for a 8," Gianni said.

"You did good," I said.

"Thanks," Gianni said.

"Next is Grace Rayner with a score of 7," John said.

"I like it," Grace said.

"A 7 is good, just nail the interview and you'll do fine," I said.

"I'll do exactly that," Grace said.

"Next is Nick Pepe with a score of 8," John said.

"Hell yeah, that was the score I wanted," Nick said.

"You must have really worked hard for it," I said.

"I did," Nick said.

"Next is Zoe Gemmel with a score of 5," John said.

"I'm could have done better," Zoe said.

"Don't worry, you got nervous. You'll do fine," I said.

"I think so, my score doesn't matter," Zoe said.

I was really happy with Gianni and Nick's score. Grace did great too. Zoe didn't get a good score, but I think she will do well too. I really hope one of my tributes survive this, too many innocent kids lost their lives to the damned games.

* * *

 **Tessa Wilson, 20, District 12 mentor**

District 12 is probably the poorest district in Panem, so my tribute's score is usually low. For some reason, I see potential in some of my tributes this year. I have to wait and see.

"From District 12 is Brock Trotto with a score of 9," John said.

"A 9? I did not see this coming," Brock said.

"You're the first tribute from 12 to get a 9, you really worked hard for it," I said.

"I did, and I'm really happy with it," Brock said.

"Next is Kailey Bergamo with a score of 5," John said.

"I was hoping for a 6 at least," Kailey said.

"I'm sure you will still do well," I said.

"Thanks," Kailey said.

"Next is Google Pecoraro with a score of 8," John said.

"You did well, it's been a while since anyone from 12 got that high of a score," I said.

"Thanks, I really worked hard for that score," Google said.

"You deserve it," I said.

"And last, but not least is Sara Gee with a score of 6. That's it for the training scores, tomorrow is the interviews. This John Douglas and goodnight Panem," John said.

"I knew I gotten that score," Sara said.

"Try to nail your interview for sponsors, that will help you," I said.

"I'm going to try that," Sara said.

I was happy this year. Brock and Google did great, they given 12 a chance this year. If Kailey and Sara can get sponsors, they'll be alright. District 12 may have a chance this year, I just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **The tributes got their trading scores and their interviews are next. The next chapter should be up soon.**

 **To recap, here are the training scores:**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino: 11**

 **Natalie Bullis: 9**

 **Brandon Batista: 10**

 **Kayla Orazi: 9**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy: 9**

 **Erin Donahue: 10**

 **Adam Proch: 10**

 **Emma Dimond: 8**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk: 8**

 **Liv Polimeni: 6**

 **Reis Clark: 7**

 **Micaela Rilo: 6**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori: 10**

 **Isabel Sasso: 8**

 **Jordan Vallagi: 9**

 **Tina Wayt: 9**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander: 7**

 **Sofia Moises: 5**

 **Addison Bohannon: 8**

 **Julz Sperduto: 6**

 **District 6**

 **Chris Shannon: 7**

 **Francesca Bastos: 5**

 **Trey Dubois: 7**

 **Kat Tabor: 4**

 **District 7**

 **Jake Eliopoulos: 8**

 **Cristina Reyes: 8**

 **Clay England: 6**

 **Mahta Rezakhani: 6**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey: 9**

 **Meaghan Kemp: 5**

 **Gannon Leen: 8**

 **Ashley Crouse:** **5**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead: 7**

 **Morgan Battalin: 8**

 **Dom Chaissan: 7**

 **Brianna Plasky: 6**

 **District 10**

 **Timmy D'Antuono: 7**

 **Suellen Angelo: 6**

 **Joey Farley: 8**

 **Isabela Hernandez: 7**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla: 8**

 **Grace Rayner: 7**

 **Nick Pepe: 8**

 **Zoe Gemmel: 5**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto: 9**

 **Kailey Bergamo: 5**

 **Google Pecoraro: 8**

 **Sara Gee: 6**


	25. Interviews Part 1

**Ch 24: Interviews Part 1**

 **John Douglas, 24, Hunger Games commentator**

"Good evening Panem!" I said to the crowd while I was on the stage. "It's me, John Douglas and our interviews are about to start. We have seen all 48 of our tributes, who's your favorite?" I asked.

I was hearing people chanting Adam from district 2, Zony from District 4, and Anthony from District 1. I was even hearing people chanting Cristina from District 7, Morgan from District 9, Thomas from District 8, and Brock from District 12.

"Ok, I hear a lot of people from all of you. It is hard to pick a favorite this year when we have a lot of good tributes this year. Let's get this interview started already! From District 1 is Natalie Bullis!" I announced.

Natalie entered the stage and sat down across from me.

"Welcome, Natalie," I said.

"Thank you, John," Natalie said.

"How does it feel to be here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to volunteer for years and now that I'm here, I'm really happy," Natalie said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I was really happy, a 9 is hard to get and I was happy to see my hard work pay off," Natalie said.

"Yes, you did fantastic. How's life back home," I asked.

"I lived with my parents and my older sister Tiffany," Natalie said.

"Sounds like a great family," I said.

Time then ran out for Natalie, she left the stage.

"Next is Anthony D'Agostino from District 1!" I announced.

Anthony entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Anthony," I said.

"Thanks John," Anthony said.

"Let's cut to the chase, how does it feel to be the 3rd person in Hunger Games history to get a 11?" I asked.

"It feels great, I worked hard for this moment. I actually wasn't expecting a 11, but I'm still happy with it," Anthony said.

"So I heard rumors that there is no career pack this year, is that true?" I asked.

"You're right John, there is no career pack this year. 12 tributes in one alliance is too much," Anthony said.

"Without the career pack, are you in any alliance?" I asked.

"Without the career pack, my district partners and I teamed up for our own alliance," Anthony said.

"Well you're sure to be a contender this year," I said.

Time then ran out and Anthony left the stage.

"Next is Kayla Orazi from District 1!" I announced.

Kayla entered the room and sat down from me.

"Welcome, Kayla," I said.

"Thank you, John," I said.

"You got a 9 in training, are you happy with it?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm happy with a 9, I worked hard for it," Kayla said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"Before coming here, I lived with my parents and younger brother Dylan," Kayla said.

"I bet they're proud of you," I said.

"They are and I can't wait to win and get back home to them," Kayla said.

Time then ran out and Kayla left the stage.

"Next is Brandon Batista from District 1!" I announced.

Brandon entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Brandon," I said.

"Thanks, John," Brandon said.

"How are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"I like it, it's a lot different from District 1," Brandon said.

"I just heard that you and your district partners are in a alliance, will it be strong?" I asked.

"You can definitely expect the 4 of us to be strong contenders in the arena," Brandon said.

"Great, and how do you feel about your score?"

"A 10 is great and I'm happy to have it," Brandon said.

"Fantastic," I said.

Time then ran out and Brandon left the stage.

"Next from District 2 is Erin Donahue!" I announced.

Erin enter the stage and sat sat down.

"Welcome, Erin," I said.

"Thank you, John," Erin said.

"So, without a career pack, how is District 2 going to play the game?" I asked.

"Well, my district partners and I agreed to team up so we can get rid of the threats in the arena," Erin said.

"Oh, another district alliance. So how do you feel about getting a 10?" I asked.

"I'm ecstatic, I been dreaming about volunteering forever and I'm just happy to be here after being awarded a 10," Erin said.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy. Do you have a strategy when you enter the arena?" I asked.

"My alliance and I are going to stick together and we are going to disband some time in the future. I plan to play the game smart and go home," Erin said.

"Well I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Erin left the stage.

"Next is Michael Kennedy from District 2!" I announced.

Michael entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Michael," I said.

"Thanks, John," Michael said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"Back home, I lived with parents, sister and brother," Michael said.

"They must be proud, so how do you feel about getting a 9?" I asked.

"It's a great score and I'm happy with it," Michael said.

"I'm glad to see that you like your score. So is there anyone back home who is important to you?"

"Not yet, I hope to change that if I win," Michael said.

"A guy like you can definitely get one. Just win the whole thing and it will happen," I said.

Time then ran out and Michael left the stage.

"Next is Emma Dimond from District 2!" I announced.

Emma entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Emma," I said.

"Thank you, John," Emma said.

"So you're the youngest tribute this year?" I asked.

"Yes, I am the youngest tribute at 15 years old. But don't judge me by my age, I'm still a contender," Emma said.

"I can't wait to see how you do. So how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 8 is good enough, I like it," Emma said.

So Emma, the girl you volunteered for, was she a friend of yours?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my best friend Reagan," Emma said.

"Well I'm sure she's rooting for you," I said.

Time then ran out and Emma left the stage.

"Next is Adam Proch from District 2!" I announced.

Adam enter the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Adam," I said.

"Thanks John," Adam said.

"So you got a 10 in training, how does that feel?" I asked.

"It feels great, I worked really hard for it," Adam said.

"How are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"The Capitol's been great so far, it's a lot different from District 2," Adam said.

"I bet. So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Adam said.

"I'm sure that they're very proud of you," I said.

Time then ran out and Adam left the stage.

"From District 3 is Olivia Polimeni!" I announced.

Olivia entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Olivia," I said.

"You can call me Liv, John," Liv said.

"Ok, Liv, are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"Well, it's different from District 3," Liv said.

"Yes it is, how's your life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Liv said.

"Do you have plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I have one, but I think it's safer to keep it a secret," Liv said.

"Well, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Liv left the stage.

"Next is Ryan Rizk from District 3!" I announced.

Ryan enter the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Ryan," I said.

"Thanks, John," Ryan said.

"So Ryan, how does it feel to get a 8 in training?" I asked.

"It feels great, I had to work hard for that score and I'm happy to see it pay off," Ryan said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"Well, my district partners and I have teamed up," Ryan said.

"Another district alliance, that's 3 so far. How do you think you'll do in the arena?" I asked.

"I think I'll do well. I have strength and a good alliance, I hope to do well in the arena," Ryan said.

"I hope you'll do well too," I said.

Time then ran out and Ryan left the stage.

"Next is Micaela Rillo from District 3!" I announced.

Micaela entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Micaela," I said.

"Thank you, John," Micaela said.

"So how does it feel to be here?" I asked.

"Well, first I was nervous but then I got used to being here. It feels cool to be here," Micaela said.

"How was life back home?" I asked.

"It was just me and my parents, but I loved living in District 3," Micaela said.

"Showing your district pride I see, how do you feel about your score," I asked.

"I may have gotten a 6, but it doesn't matter. To anyone who thinks I won't win, you can't count me out," Micaela said.

"I love your fire, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Micaela left.

"Next is Reis Clark from District 3!" I announced.

Reis entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Reis," I said.

"Thanks, John," Reis said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'm happy with a 7, I actually thought I would do worse," Reis said.

"But you didn't and got a good score. How was life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my dad. My mom passed away 5 years ago," Reis said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have my condolences. So, how do you think you're alliance is going to do this year?" I asked.

"Well, my alliance has solid tributes and I think if we stay together, we can be one of the strongest in the arena," Reis said.

"I love your confidence," I said.

Time then ran out and Reis left the stage.

"Next from District 4 is Isabel Sasso!" I announced.

Isabel entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Isabel," I said.

"Thank you, John," Isabel said.

"So let's star out with your score, you got a 8. Are you happy with it?" I asked.

"To be honest, I wanted a 9, but I'm still happy with a 8," Isabel said.

Ok, so what's your preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I use a sickle, I train with it my whole life and I hope to use it in the arena," Isabel said.

"Good, so how are you liking the Capitol?" I asked.

"I love it, it's so nice," Isabel said.

Time then ran out and Isabel left the stage.

"Next is Zony Liguori from District 4!" I announced.

Zony entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Zony," I said.

"Thanks, John," Zony said.

"So you got a 10 in training, how does it feel?" I asked.

"It feels great, I worked my whole life for it and I couldn't be more happy to see it pay off," Zony said.

"I heard that your choice of weapon is a trident, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, I preferred to use a trident, it's my best weapon. I hope to use one in the arena," Zony said.

"I'm sure you will find one. So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my older brother," Zony said.

"I bet they're proud of you," I said.

Time then ran out and Zony left the stage.

"Next is Tina Wayt from District 4!" I announced.

Tina entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Tina," I said.

"Thank you, John," Tina said.

"So let's start off with your weapon, what do you like to use?" I asked.

"I like to use a pair of sai. I hope to find them in the arena," Tina said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"Well, I'm adopted since my real parents passed away when I was younger," Tina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok," Tina said.

"Well, I hope you win," I said.

"Thanks," Tina said.

Time then ran out and Tina left the stage.

"Next is Jordan Vallagi from District 4!" I announced.

Jordan entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Jordan," I said.

"Thank, John," Jordan said.

"So, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It has been definitely been a cool experience so far," Jordan said.

"So who are you trying to win for?" I asked.

"I'm trying to win for my parents, they always been there for me and I want to get back to them," Jordan said.

"I'm sure that they're very proud of you. How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm really happy with a 9," Jordan said.

Time than ran out and Jordan left the stage.

"Next from District 5 is Sofia Moises!" I announced.

Sofia entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Sofia," I said.

"Thank you, John," Sofia said.

"So Sofia, are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"Well, I'm in a alliance with my district partner Taylor," Sofia said.

"That sounds like a good alliance. So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Sofia said.

"Do you think you're going to win?" I asked.

"I'm going to try my best," Sofia said.

Time then ran out and Sofia left the stage.

"Next is Taylor Oberlander from District 5!" I announced.

Taylor entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Taylor," I said.

"Thanks, John," Taylor said.

"So I just heard that you are in alliance with Sofia, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, we decided to team up," Taylor said.

"So how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm happy with a 7," Taylor said.

"How's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Taylor said.

Time then ran out and Taylor left the stage.

"Next is Julia Sperduto from District 5!" I announced.

Julia entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Julia," I said.

"You can call me Julz, John," Julz said.

"So Julz, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"Well, it's been a whole different experience for me so far," Julz said.

"What's your preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"Even though I'm new to it, I preferred to use a knife," Julz said.

"Good weapon, so Julz, is there anyone special back home?" I asked.

"Not yet," Julz said.

"A beautiful girl like you can get one, just win and go home," I said.

"I'm going to try to win," Julz said.

Time then ran out and Julz left the stage.

"Next is Addison Bohannon from District 5!" I announced.

Addison entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Addison," I said.

"Thanks, John," Addison said.

"So Addison, was that boy you volunteered for your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my brother Zach," Addison said.

"Did you agree with your decision?" I asked.

"Yes, I would do anything for my brother," Addison said.

"Good brother, so how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm really happy with a 8," Addison said.

Time then ran out and Addison left the stage.

"Next from District 6 is Francesca Bastos!" I announced.

Francesca entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Francesca," I said.

"Thank you, John," Francesca said.

"So Francesca, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been very different from home so far," Francesca said.

"Is there anyone you're trying to win for?" I asked.

"I'm trying to win for my parents and little siblings who miss me very much," Francesca said.

"I bet they miss you. Do you think you can win," I asked.

"I think I have a chance," Francesca said.

Time then ran out and Francesca left the stage.

"Next is Chris Shannon from District 6!" I announced.

Chris entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Chris," I said.

"Thanks, John," Chris said.

"So Chris, are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm in a alliance with a boy named Dom from District 9," Chris said.

"Interesting, so how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I think a 7 is good enough," Chris said.

"How's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents, and my younger brother back home," Chris said.

"I bet they miss you," I said.

Time then ran out and Chris left the stage.

"Next is Kat Tabor from District 6!" I announced.

Kat entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Kat," I said.

"Thank you, John," Kat said.

"So you have the lowest score with a score of 4, how do you feel about that?" I asked.

"I may have gotten a 4, but you can't underestimate me," Kat said.

"I love how you're not giving up. How's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Kat said.

"What's your plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I'm going to wing it," Kat said.

Time than ran out and Kat left the stage.

"Next is Trey Dubois from District 6," I announced.

Trey entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Trey," I said,

"Thanks, John," Trey said.

"So how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 7 is good enough for me," Trey said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"No, I decided that I worked better alone," Trey said.

"Interesting, how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my little brother," Trey said.

"I bet they miss you," I said.

Time then ran out and Trey left the stage.

Another 24 tributes to go, this year has been hard for me.

* * *

 **The interviews are split into 2 parts. Part 2 will be up shortly.**


	26. Interviews Part 2

**Ch 25: Interviews Part 2**

 **John Douglas, 24, Hunger Games commentator**

I already interview half the tributes, now I have to interview the other half.

"Next from District 7 is Cristina Reyes!" I announced.

Cristina entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Cristina," I said.

"Thank you, John," Cristina said.

"So how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been a different experience so far," Cristina said.

"I bet, so how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm really happy that I got a 8, I think it's a good score," Cristina said.

"How's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my brother," Cristina said.

Time then ran out and Cristina left the stage.

"Next is Jake Eliopoulos from District 7!" I announced.

Jake entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Jake," I said.

"Thanks, John," Jake said.

"So how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 8 is great, I'm glad to get it," Jake said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"No, I going solo in the arena," Jake said.

"How come?" I asked.

"I feel better sleeping knowing that no one can stab me in the back," Jake said.

"Good point," I said.

Time then ran out and Jake left the stage.

"Next is Mahta Rezakhani from District 7!" I announced.

Mahta entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Mahta," I said.

"Thank you, John," Mahta said.

"So Mahta, how's life back home?" I asked.

"Well, my parents own a logging company, so I'm rich by District 7 standards," Mahta said.

"Do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I think I'm the best at using a dagger," Mahta said.

"Do you think you can win?" I asked.

"I'm going to try my best. You never know who can win the game," Mahta said.

"Very true, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Mahta left the stage.

"Next is Clay England from District 7!" I announced.

Clay entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Clay," I said.

"Thanks, John," Clay said.

"So Clay, how's life back home?" I asked.

"My father's the mayor in District 7, so my life was good back home," Clay said.

"Interesting, so any alliances?" I asked.

"No, I'm going solo in the arena," Clay said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 6 is ok, but I plan to show that my score doesn't mean anything in the arena," Clay said.

Time then ran out and Clay left the stage.

"Next from District 8 is Meaghan Kemp!" I announced.

Meaghan entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Meaghan," I said.

"Thank you, John," Meaghan said.

"So how's the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been a lot different than home," Meaghan said.

"I bet, so do you have a plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I plan to get supplies and outlast the other tributes," Meaghan said.

"Do you think you can win?" I asked.

"If I can not run into the other tributes, I think it's possible," Meaghan said.

Time then ran out and Meaghan left the stage.

"Next is Thomas Hankey from District 8!" I announced.

Thomas entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Thomas," I said.

"You can call me Tommy, John," Tommy said.

"So Tommy, how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I honestly wasn't expecting a 9, but I'm still very happy about it," Tommy said.

"Your last name sounds very familiar, is there a family member who was reaped too?" I asked.

"Yes, my older sister Emily was reaped a couple of years ago, she didn't make it home sadly," Tommy said.

"I'm very sorry, so how do you think you're going to do in the arena?" I asked.

"I plan to win, I'm all my parent have and it'll be a hard journey, but plan to try my best," Tommy said.

"I'm sure you'll do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Tommy left the stage.

"Next is Ashley Crouse from District 8!" I announced.

Ashley entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Ashley," I said.

"Thank you, John," Ashley said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my older sister back home," Ashley said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"No, I plan on going into the arena alone?" Ashley said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked,

"I think that even though I got a 5, people shouldn't underestimate me because scores don't mean that I'm going to die the first day. I plan to do my best," Ashley said.

"I love your fire," I said.

Time then ran out and Ashley left the stage.

"Next is Gannon Leen from District 8!" I announced.

Gannon entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Gannon," I said.

"Thanks, John," Gannon said.

"So do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I think that my best weapon is axe," Gannon said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"I'm in a alliance with the boys from District 11," Gannon said.

"Very interesting, so how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me, my parents and my older brother," Gannon said.

Time then ran out and Gannon left the stage.

"Next from District 9 is Morgan Battalin!" I announced.

Morgan entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Morgan," I said.

"Thank you, John," Morgan said.

"So how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm really happy to get a 8, I worked hard for it," Morgan said.

"I heard that you like to use a scythe, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, I prefer to use a scythe. It's my best weapon," Morgan said.

"Well I never seen a tribute use one. So are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"I'm not in any alliances because I can't trust any of the other tributes since I never met them," Morgan said.

"You have a good point," I said.

Time then ran out and Morgan left the stage.

"Next is Brydon Mead from District 9!" I announced.

Brydon entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Brydon," I said.

"Thanks, John," Brydon said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my mom back home," Brydon said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 7 is good enough for me," Brydon said.

"How do you think you're going to do in the arena?" I asked.

"I hope to do good, but you never know what happens," Brydon said.

"True," I said.

Time then ran out and Brydon left the stage.

"Next is Brianna Plasky from District 9!" I announced.

Brianna entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Brianna," I said.

"Thank you, John," Brianna said.

"So how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been a cool experience so far," Brianna said.

"I'm glad to hear that, so do you have a plan for the arena?" I asked.

"I'm going to wing it," Brianna said.

"Is there anyone special back home?" I asked.

"Well there is my boyfriend Nico back home," Brianna said.

"I bet he misses you," I said.

Time then ran out and Brianna left the stage.

"Next is Dominic Chassian from District 9!" I announced.

Dominic entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Dominic," I said.

"You can call me Dom, John," Dom said.

"So Dom, Chris from District 6 told me that the 2 of you are in a alliance, is that true?" I asked,

"Yeah, the 2 of us are in a alliance," Dom said.

"Interesting, so do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I prefer to use a spear," Dom said.

"Is there anyone special back home?" I asked.

"I have a girlfriend named Kiera back home," I said.

"Well, I bet she misses you," I said.

Time then ran out and Dom left the stage.

"Next from District 10 is Suellen Angelo!" I announced.

Suellen entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Suellen," I said.

"Thank you, John," Suellen said.

"So how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's definitely different from District 10," Suellen said.

"How's life back home?" I asked.

"My parents owned a ranch, so I have my own horse," Suellen said.

"Interesting, so what's your plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I'm winging it," Suellen said.

Time then ran out and Suellen left the stage.

"Next is Timothy D'Antuono from District 10!" I announced.

Timothy entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Timothy," I said.

"You can call me Timmy, John," Timmy said.

"So Timmy, how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my little brother back home," Timmy said.

"Do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I think a mace is the best weapon for me," Timmy said.

"Interesting, so any alliances?" I asked.

"No, I going into the arena alone," Timmy said.

Time then ran out and Timmy left the stage.

"Next is Isabela Hernandez from District 10!" I announced.

Isabela entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Isabela," I said.

"Thank you, John," Isabela said.

"So Isabela, any plans for the arena?" I asked.

"I have one, but I like to keep it a secret," Isabela said.

"Very interesting, so how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents," Isabela said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm happy with a 7," Isabela said.

Time then ran out and Isabela left the stage.

"Next is Joseph Farley from District 10!" I announced.

Joseph entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Joseph," I said.

"You can call me Joey, John," Joey said.

"So Joey, how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 8 is great to get, I'm happy with it," Joey said.

"Do you have a preferred choice to weapon?" I asked.

"I prefer a dagger," Joey said.

"Do you have a plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I plan to use my speed to my advantage," Joey said.

"Well, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Joey left the stage.

"Next from District 11 is Grace Rayner!" I announced.

Grace entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Grace," I said.

"Thank you, John," Grace said.

"So Grace, any alliances?" I asked.

"No, it's just going to me in the arena," Grace said.

"Do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I preferred to use a sickle," Grace said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 7 is good enough for me," Grace said.

Time then ran out and Grace left the stage.

"Next is Gianni Scarpulla from District 11!" I announced.

Gianni entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Gianni," I said.

"Thanks, John," Gianni said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and my older brother back home," Gianni said.

"So Gannon from District 8 told me that you, your district partner Nick and himself are in a alliance, is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah, the three of us decided to team up," Gianni said.

"Interesting, so how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm really happy to get a 8," Gianni said.

Time then ran out and Gianni left the stage.

"Next is Zoe Gemmel from District 11!" I announced.

Zoe entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Zoe," I said.

"Thank you, John," Zoe said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents, and my twin sister back home," Zoe said.

"How's the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been a cool but different experience so far," Zoe said.

"I bet, so how you think you're going to do in the arena," I said.

"I'm going to try my best," Zoe said.

Time then ran out and Zoe left the stage.

"Next is Nick Pepe from District 11!" I announced.

Nick entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Nick," I said.

"Thanks, John," Nick said.

"So what do you think about your alliance?" I asked.

"I think I have solid alliance with my partners and I think we're going to do good," Nick said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm happy to get a 8, I worked really happy with it," Nick said.

"Do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I prefer to use a mace," Nick said.

"Well, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Nick left the stage.

"Next from District 12 is Kailey Bergamo!" I announced.

Kailey entered the stage and sat down.

"Welcome, Kailey," I said.

"Thank you, John," Kailey said.

"So Kailey, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's totally different from District 12," Kailey said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's me, my parents and little brother back home," Kailey said.

"Do you have a plan in the arena?" I asked.

"I'm going to wing it in the arena," Kailey said.

Time then ran out and Kailey left the stage.

"Next is Brock Trotto from District 12!" I announced.

Brock entered the stage and sat down.

"welcome, Brock," I said.

"Thanks, John," Brock said.

"So you're the first person in District 12 to get a 9, how does that feel?" I asked.

"It feels great, I worked really hard for it and I'm glad to see it pay off," Brock said.

"So do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I think I'm the best with a axe," Brock said.

"How do you think you're going to do in the arena?" I asked.

"I'm going to try my best to win," Brock said.

"Well, I hope you do good," I said.

Time then ran out and Brock left the stage.

"Next is Sara Gee from District 12!" I announced.

Sara entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Sara," I said.

"Thank you, John," Sara said.

"So how's life back home?" I asked.

"It's just me and my parents back home," Sara said.

"Are you in any alliances?" I asked.

"I'm going into the arena alone," Sara said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 6 is ok, but I want to show that you can't underestimate me," Sara said.

"I love your confidence," I said.

Time then ran out and Sara left the stage.

"Last is Google Pecoraro from District 12!" I announced.

Google entered the room and sat down.

"Welcome, Google," I said.

"Thanks, John," Google said.

"So how are you liking the Capitol so far?" I asked.

"It's been a cool experience so far," Google said.

"Do you have a preferred choice of weapon?" I asked.

"I prefer to use a spear," Google said.

"How do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I'm happy with a 8," Google said.

Time then ran out and Google left the stage.

"There you have it, we just saw all our 48 tributes. The games began tomorrow morning. I don't know about any of you, but I'm excited! Good night, Panem and see you tomorrow," I said to the audience.

I left the stage thinking that Jason was right, we have a bunch of interesting tributes and he might be right that his year could be the best Hunger Games ever.

* * *

 **The interviews are over and the games are going to start soon. Next chapter is going to be the tributes entering their pods and then the chapter after that will be the bloodbath. The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy the story and who you think is going to win?**


	27. Let The Games Begin

**Ch 26: Let The Games Begin**

 **Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female**

Today is finally the day we enter the arena. I was a little excited but a little nervous. I get out of bed to find my clothes lay out for me. I put on the black v neck, brown cargo pants and black sneakers and left my room. I entered the kitchen to find Anthony, Brandon, and Kayla wearing the same clothes.

"I guess this is what we're wearing into the arena," I said.

"I think so," Kayla said.

"Where is everybody?" Anthony asked.

I just noticed that Marcus, Madison, and the stylists were nowhere to be seen.

"Breakfast is ready though, so let's eat," Brandon said.

The 4 of us sat down and ate breakfast.

"So what's the strategy for today?" I asked.

"We meet up at the cornucopia and get our supplies and then we get the hell out of there," Anthony said.

"Sound good to me," Brandon said.

"What about the other tributes?" Kayla asked.

"Our main priority is surviving, if they get in our way, then we kill them," Anthony said.

"Ok," I said.

At that moment, the peacekeepers came through the doors and escorted us to the roof. The 4 of us were put into 4 separate hovercrafts. When I sat down the peacekeeper aboard planted the tracker in my arm. After everybody was in, the hovercraft departed to the arena. After a half hour, we landed in the arena. The peacekeepers boarded the hovercraft and escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Nate was inside when I entered.

"Hey, Natalie," Nate said.

"I wondered where you were today," I said.

"Yeah, I had to get here early," Nate said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I have the rest of your outfit for today," Nate said.

Nate gave me black boots to wear and I took off my shoes for them. Nate then gave me a blue jacket to wear over my shirt. It was then time to enter my tube.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"Yes, Natalie. Good luck in the arena," Nate said.

"Thank you," I said.

I step inside the tube and after a few seconds, the tube started to move up into the ceiling.

* * *

 **Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male**

I woke up knowing what today is, it's what I been training for most of my life for. I putted on the outfit that was laid out and went into the kitchen. I found the other tributes in the kitchen when I entered.

"Hey Michael, have you seen anyone?" Adam asked.

"No, I guess it's just us," I said.

"But someone made breakfast," Erin said.

"Well, I guess we eat," Emma said.

The 4 of us started to eat breakfast together.

"So today's the bloodbath, what's the plan?" Erin asked.

"To thin out the weak," Adam said.

"We should also get supplies to survive," I said.

"That too," Adam said.

"We should try to gang up on that guy who got the 11," Emma said.

"We could, or wait until he's alone," I said.

"I agree on waiting, he'll be with his alliance," Adam said.

"When though?" Erin asked.

"I don't know," Adam said.

The peacekeepers then entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was out in a hovercraft with 11 other tributes, after a peacekeeper painfully ejected me with a fracker, the hovercraft took off. When the hovercraft landed. A peacekeeper took me to my launch room. My stylist Heather was inside when I entered.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"This is it," Heather said.

Heather gave me boots and a red jacket. After everything was putted on, the tube came.

"Good luck," Heather said.

"Thanks," I said.

"As soon as I entered the tube, it started to move up towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Micaela Rillo, 18, District 3 female**

I wake up thinking that my whole experience has been a dream, as usual, I'm wrong and today is the 1st day of the Hunger Games. I get out of bed and putted on the clothes that were laid out. I went into the kitchen and found the others.

"Breakfast is ready," Liv said.

"But where is everyone, it's just us," Reis said.

"It doesn't matter now, we know what today is, we should eat," Ryan said.

"Ok," I said.

The 4 of us then started eating together.

"So is there a plan?" Reis said.

"I think we should get the supplies closest to us and meet up away from the cornucopia," Ryan said.

"Sound good enough to me," I said.

"It has to be, surviving today is very important," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Liv said.

At that moment, the peacekeepers came and escorted us to the roof. The 4 of us were then put on separate hovercrafts. After the tracker was eject into me, the hovercraft departed for the arena. After for what seemed like forever, the hovercraft landed. A peacekeeper then escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Luke inside the room when I entered.

"I can't believe today is launch day," Luke said.

"Me either," I said.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen to you," Luke said.

"It's ok," I said.

Luke then handed me boots and a grey jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Luke said.

"Thanks," I said.

I was feeling nervous as I entered the tube. After a few seconds, the tube starts to move up toward the ceiling.

* * *

 **Jordan Vallagi, 17, District 4 male**

Today was finally here, I putted up with the Capitol for the last few days and the games finally start today. I got out of bed and changed into the outfit that was on my bed and went into the kitchen. I saw no one in the kitchen and yet, breakfast was already made.

"Did you make breakfast?" Zony asked.

I turned around to find Zony, Isabel, and Tina walking into the kitchen.

"It was here when I got here," I said.

"It's weird that no one is here," Tina said.

"We still should eat though," Zony said.

"True," I said.

The 4 of us sat down and started eating.

"Do we have a plan for today?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, we get our weapons and supplies, then we kill as much tributes as can can and we get out of there," Zony said.

"Good enough for me," I said.

"I can't wait to enter the arena," Tina said.

At that moment, the peacekeepers entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was separated from my alliance and was put into a hovercraft. After the tracker was ejected into my arm,mother hovercraft took off. After 30 minutes, the hovercraft landed. A peacekeeper then took me to my launch room. My stylist Gwen was inside when I entered.

"I was wondering where you were this morning," I said when I saw her.

"Yeah, I had to leave early for the launch," Gwen said.

"So this is really it?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, you'll be in the arena," Gwen said.

Gwen handed me boots and a light blue jacket, after I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Gwen said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I entered the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female**

I had wished that everything would be a nightmare, I would still be wrong because when I woke up, today would the day I will enter the arena. I got out of bed and putted on the outfit that was laid out and went into the kitchen. I found my district partners there when I got there.

"Have you seen anyone?" Addison asked me when he saw me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We haven't seen anyone this morning, it's just us here," Taylor explained.

"I haven't seen anyone either," I said.

"I wish we can just escape if there's no here," Julz said.

"I bet they have peacekeepers monitoring the building," Addison said.

"But breakfast is still on the table, we should eat," Taylor said.

"Ok," I said.

The 4 of us started to eat breakfast.

"Hey, Sofia," Taylor said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"In the bloodbath, don't go into the cornucopia, run away from it. I'll get supplies and I will meet you away from the fighting," Taylor said.

"Ok," I said.

At that moment, the peacekeepers entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was put into the a hovercraft and where a fracker was painfully ejected into my arm. After everybody was seated, the hovercraft took off. After a little while, the hovercraft landed. A peacekeeper then escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Zane was inside when I entered.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked.

"Terrified," I said.

"I don't blame you," Zane said.

Zane handed me boots and a green jacket and after I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Zane said.

"Thanks," I said.

I was terrified as I entered the tube, it was really happening. The tube then started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Chris Shannon, 18, District 6 male**

Today was here, I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. I got out of bed and I putted on the clothes that were laid out for me. I went into the kitchen and found my district partners there. I saw that breakfast was ready.

"who made breakfast?" I asked.

"It was there when I got here," Trey said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I got no idea," Francesca said.

"So what now?" Kat asked.

"We have breakfast, I guess we eat," I said.

"I agree," Trey said.

The four of us started eating breakfast, we were mostly silent the whole time. I preferred it because I was thinking about the bloodbath. Dom and I agreed that for the bloodbath that we will meet up and get supplies and weapons and then get out of there. The peacekeepers then entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was put into a hovercraft where a peacekeeper ejected a tracker into my arm. The hovercraft then took after everybody was ready. When the hovercraft landed, a peacekeeper escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Hannah was inside when I entered.

"You been here this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the stylist and mentors had to leave early," Hannah said.

Hannah then handed me boots and a orange jacket, after I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Hannah said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I entered the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

I didn't want today to happen, but the sad reality is that it's going to happen. I wake up wondering if I will survive today. I got out of bed and putted in the clothes that were laid out for me. I went into the kitchen to find Jake, Cristina, and Clay already there.

"Who made breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't know it was here when I got here," Clay said.

What's even weirder is that there's no one here but us," Jake said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I guess we eat breakfast," Cristina said.

"I guess so," Jake said.

The 4 of us ate breakfast in silence. It was kind of weird knowing what the 4 of us are about to do. The peacekeepers then entered the room and escorted to the roof. I was put into a hovercraft where a peacekeeper painfully ejected a tracker into my arm. After everyone was seated, the hovercraft took off. When the hovercraft landed, a peacekeeper escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Matt was inside when I entered.

"So this is really happening? I'm really going to enter the arena?" I asked.

"Yes, Mahta. I'm really sorry that you been reaped," Matt said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," I said.

Matt then handed me boots and a brown jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck, Mahta," Matt said.

"Thanks," I said.

As soon as I entered the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male**

When I woke up, I didn't need a reminder of what today is. I wondered if I can win. I got out of bed and putted on the clothes that were laid out for me. I went into the kitchen and found my district partners.

"Hey Gannon, breakfast is ready," Ashley said.

"Did you make everything?" I asked.

"No, it was here when Tommy got here," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I came into the kitchen to find it on the table," Tommy said.

"So who made it?" I asked.

"I don't know, and what's weirder is that no one's here," Meaghan said.

"Well, I guess we eat breakfast," I said.

The 4 of us started to eat breakfast. I used the time to think about today. Gianni, Nick, and I agreed to meet up and get supplies and then immediately escape the bloodbath. The peacekeepers then entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was then putted into a hovercraft while my district partners were put into the other ones. After the tracker was ejected into my arm, the hovercraft took off. When the hovercraft landed, a peacekeeper took me to my launch room. My stylist Veronica was inside when I entered.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"I had to be here early," Veronica said.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I said.

"I'm sure that you do fine," Veronica said.

Veronica then handed me boots and a black jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Veronica said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I stepped inside the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

Most tributes from my district are terrified about today, I'm not. I believe that I can win, I can definitely win this if I give it my all. I woke up and got out of bed, I see the outfit that was laid out and I putted it on. I went into the kitchen and I saw that breakfast was already made, but no one is here.

"Did you make breakfast?" Brianna asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No, it was here when I got here," I said.

"Where is everyone?" Dom asked as he and Brydon entered the kitchen.

"I don't know," I said.

"If no one is here, maybe we can escape," Brydon said.

"I doubt we can escape, there's probably peacekeepers surrounding the building," Dom said.

"So what do we do?" Brianna asked.

"I guess we eat breakfast," Brydon said.

The 4 of us started to eat breakfast. 10 minutes later, the peacekeeper entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was put into a hovercraft where a tracker was ejected into my arm by a peacekeeper. A couple of minutes later, the hovercraft took off. A half hour later, the hovercraft landed in the arena and a peacekeeper took me to my launch room. My stylist Josh was inside when I entered.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm going into the arena with my head held high," I said.

"I respect that, I really hope you do well," Josh said.

Josh then handed me boots and a crimson jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Josh said.

"Thanks," I said.

I then entered the tube, when I was settled in, the tube started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Timmy D'Antuono, 17, District 10 male**

I been dreading today ever since the day I was reaped, but today finally came. With no other choice, I got out of bed and putted on the outfit that was laid out for me. I went into the kitchen and found Joey there, breakfast was already on the table.

"Did you make breakfast?" I asked.

"No, it here when I got here," Joey said.

"Weird," I said.

Suellen and Isabela then entered the room.

"Did any of you make breakfast?" Isabela asked.

"No," I said.

"Then who made it?" Suellen asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"What's weirder is that there's no one here," Joey said.

"So what do we do?" Suellen asked.

"I guess we eat breakfast," I said.

The 4 of us then started to eat breakfast. 15 minutes later, the peacekeepers entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was separate from my district partners and was put into a hovercraft where a peacekeeper ejected a tracker into my arm. After everyone was seated, the hovercraft took off. A little while later, the hovercraft landed and peacekeeper escorted me to my launch room. My stylist Kelly was inside the room when I entered.

"I never thought I would be here," I said.

"I'm sorry that you're here though," Kelly said.

"It's ok," I said.

Kelly then handed me boots and a yellow jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Kelly said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I stepped the inside the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Zoe Gemmel, 17, District 11 female**

I never thought I would be in the Hunger Games, but now I realized that it can happen to anyone since today I'll be one of the 24 tributes entering the arena. I woke up and got out of bed and putted on the outfit that was laid out for me. I went into the kitchen and found my district partners there. I saw that breakfast was ready.

"Who made Breakfast?" I asked.

"We don't know, it was here when we got here," Nick said.

"And we haven't seen anyone either," Grace said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we eat breakfast," Gianni said.

"Ok," I said.

The 4 of us started to eat breakfast. 10 minutes later, the peacekeepers came and escorted us to the roof. I was put into a hovercraft where a peacekeeper painfully ejected a tracker into my arm. After everybody was seated, the hovercraft took off. 30 minutes later, the hovercraft landed in the arena and a peacekeeper took me to my launch room. My stylist Brent was inside when I entered.

"I didn't think you would be here," I said.

"I had to come here early, how are you feeling?" Brent asked.

"Scared," I said.

"I don't blame you," Brent said.

Brent then handed me boots and a gold jacket. After I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Brent said.

"Thanks," I said.

I was terrified as I entered the tube, I didn't know what was going to happen. As soon as I was inside, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

I didn't know what would happen today, I just know I would entered the arena today. I got out of bed and putted on the outfit that was laid out. I went into the kitchen and found my district partners in the kitchen, I saw that breakfast was made.

"Did any of you make breakfast?" I asked.

"No, it was here when I got here," Sara said.

"Weird," I said.

"What weirder it that there's no one here but us," Brock said.

"Do you think we can escape?" Kailey asked.

"I doubt it, there's probably peacekeepers surrounding the building," Brock said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess we eat breakfast," Brock said.

The 4 of us started eating breakfast. When we were finished, the peacekeepers entered the room and escorted us to the roof. I was separated from my district partners and was put into a hovercraft where a tracker was injected into my arm. The hovercraft then took off. A half hour later, the hovercraft landed. A peacekeeper then took me to my launch room. My stylist Stacy was inside when I entered.

"I'm sorry that you have to enter the arena today," Stacy said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," I said.

"I know," Stacy said.

Stacy then handed me boots and a dark green jacket. When I was ready, the tube came.

"Good luck," Stacy said.

"Thanks," I said.

When I entered the tube, it started to rise towards the ceiling.

* * *

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

"Mr. Watt, all the tributes are in the tubes," Christian said.

"Thank you, Christian," I said.

Christian and I were with the other gamemakers in the control center. The tributes we're currently being lifted to the arena.

"The tributes are in the arena," Paul said.

"Good, Ivan start the countdown," I said.

"Yes sir," Ivan said.

The countdown started in the arena.

"Let the games begin," I said.

* * *

 **The games have finally started. The next chapter wil be the bloodbath. Who do you think will win? Who's your favorite? The next chapter will be up soon.**


	28. Day 1: The Bloodbath

**Ch 27: Day 1: The Bloodbath**

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

I was blinded by the sunlight as I entered the arena. When my eyes adjusted, I see that we are in a forest. The cornucopia is 100 yards away and we're in a massive clearing. There is just woods on all 4 sides, there has to be water somewhere. Maybe I'll find a lake later, but right now I need to focus on the bloodbath.

"30, 29, 28," a voice said.

I look to my left, Kailey from 12 is next to me and Ashley from 8 is to my right. I see a sword on the outside of the cornucopia in my direction, I'm going for it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the voice said.

The gong then rang and I immediately sprinted to the swords, I was happy to see that I was first to the sword. I picked it up and I see Kailey running towards me. She was too late to see me with the sword, so I knocked her down and put the sword right through her heart. Kailey Bergamo from 12 is the first person to die in the bloodbath. I then met up with my alliance to get supplies.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

When the gong rang, I sprinted to the cornucopia to find a sword. When I got there, I found Natalie already there with some throwing knives.

"Hey, take this," Natalie said as she threw me a sword.

"Thanks, I said when I caught it.

I then noticed Clay from 7 running towards her with a sword.

"Natalie, look out!" I yelled.

Natalie immediately got out of the way and I took opportunity to swing my sword right at Clay. I swung the sword so hard that I knocked Clay's sword right out of his hand. Clay was too stunned to do anything as I stabbed him in the stomach. I pulled the sword out and Clay was coughing out blood as he fell to the ground. Clay was dead as soon as he hit the ground.

"Anthony, behind you!" Natalie yelled.

I look behind to see Timmy from 10 running towards me with a mace. Before I can move, Brandon came out of nowhere with a axe and knocked Timmy to the ground. Brandon hacked Timmy to death with the axe in seconds.

"Everyone ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"I'm right here," Kayla said as ran to us.

The four of us then started to get supplies.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

I thought about running away from the cornucopia, but eventually I decided to risk running towards the cornucopia. When the gong rang, I ran to the cornucopia as I can. When I got there, I didn't see a scythe anywhere, so I settled with throwing knives. I look to see Meaghan running away with the cornucopia with a backpack. I started to chase after her and when I close enough I threw a knife. The knife hit Meaghan right in the back. Meaghan fell to the ground and try to back away from me. I threw another knife and it hit her chest. I threw one last knife and it hits Meaghan's chest again. With the knives in her chest, Meaghan lies down on the grass dead. I felt bad for killing her, but I shook it off as I grab Meaghan's backpack and ran towards the woods.

* * *

 **Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male**

I knew I was taking a big risk, but I have to run to the cornucopia. When the gong rang, I ran towards a axe that was the closest to me and I picked it up. I saw Suellen from 10 kneeling to get a backpack, so I ran over to and when she looked up, I swung my axe at her. I ended up decapitating Suellen with my axe. With her out of the way, I picked up the back pack and ran over to meet Nick and Gianni.

* * *

 **Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male**

When the gong rang, I ran over to the cornucopia. I picked a backpack as I was running. I picked up a spear and tried to find more supplies. When I saw Trey from 6 looking through a crate, I went over to him. Before Trey knew what happen, I stabbed him in the abdomen with my spear. As Trey fell to the ground, I immediately felt something in my body.

"Gianni, are you ok?" Nick asked as he ran over to me.

"I killed him, Nick," I said.

"It's ok, you didn't have a choice," Nick said.

"What's going on?" Gannon asked when ran over to us.

"It's nothing, we got everything. Let's go!" Nick said.

"Ok," I said and Gannon and I followed Nick to the forest.

* * *

 **Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female**

My partners and I were getting supplies when we started to notice the other tributes dying.

"We got to get out of here!" Brandon yelled.

"We got enough supplies, let's go," Anthony said.

But before we can move, a arrow popped out of Kayla's chest.

"Kayla!" I yelled.

Another arrow then popped out of Kayla's chest and she died as she felled to the ground. I looked to see Erin from 2 with a bow and she look satisfied.

"She'll pay for this!" I yelled.

"She will, but we have to get out of here," Anthony said.

"Ok," I said.

I followed Anthony and Brandon to the forest. It was day 1 and we already had a alliance member down.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

As I stand on my pedestal, I noticed that there were no tridents in the cornucopia. I wasn't surprised since this was a forest arena. I can make do with a knife, so I need to get one. When the gong rang, I ran over to the nearest knife and picked it up. I see Kat from 6 looking through a crate for supplies. I sneaked up on Kat and I was able to grab her and slit her throat. Kat was dead as she hit the ground. I took the supplies in the crate and ran off to meet up with my alliance. With Kat's death, the bloodbath was over and the cannons fired.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

8 cannons fired, that means that 8 people people died today in the bloodbath.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

It's been a hour since the bloodbath, I'm with Ryan, Reis, and Micaela somewhere far from the cornucopia. We got lucky that we all survive. Ryan and Reis got us supplies and weapons while me and Micaela ran to the woods and waited for them. Right now, we're just walking to find a place to camp.

"That shit was crazy," Reis said.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"Who do you think died today?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I saw Kayla from 1 with two arrows in her chest," Ryan said.

"A career is dead?" Micaela asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

We walk a littler while longer and then we decided to set camp.

"Ok, we should distribute weapons, I got the machete," Ryan said.

"I'll take a knife," Reis said.

"Liv, you want the last knife?" Ryan asked.

"I'll take it Ryan, thank you," I said.

"No problem," Ryan said.

We decided to rest for the rest of today. Day 1 was almost over, I hope that at least one of can come out alive.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

When I was far away from the the cornucopia, I climb a tree and start to rest. I opened my backpack and open a bottle of water and drink it. I have to find a lake soon. I was able to steal a bow from the cornucopia, so I have a way to defend myself. A couple of hours later, the anthem played. First was Kayla from 1, I was shocked to see a career die the first day. Second was a Trey from 6, I thought he would last longer. Third was Kat from 6, I remembered her asking me for a alliance. I guess without a alliance, she didn't stand a chance. Fourth was Clay from 7, so my own district partner fell today. Fifth was Meaghan from 8. Sixth was Timmy from 10. Seventh was Suellen from 10, District 10 and District 6 had already lost half their tributes. Last was Kailey from 12. The anthem stopped play and the sky went dark. I then went to sleep.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

I barely made it out of the bloodbath alive. I had gotten a axe and supplies when Jordan from 4 came at me. I knocked him to the ground and ran off before his alliance got to him. I found a place to rest and I saw the anthem play. 48 tributes entered the arena today and 8 died today. Now there 40 tributes left, including me. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, so I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 1 of the Hunger Games is over. 8 tributes are dead and 40 are left. Day 2 will be up shortly. Here are the stats**

 **Deaths: 8**

 **48th: Kailey Bergamo, 18, District 12 female- stabbed in the heart by Adam Proch**

 **47th: Clay England, 17, District 7 male- stabbed in the stomach by Anthony D'Agostino**

 **46th: Timmy D'Antuono, 17, District 10 male- axed to death by Brandon Batista**

 **45th: Meaghan Kemp, 17, District 8 female- knives to the chest by Morgan Battalin**

 **44th: Suellen Angelo, 17, District 10 female- decapitated by Gannon Leen**

 **43rd: Trey Dubois, 18, District 6 male- speared in the abdomen by Gianni Scarpulla**

 **42nd: Kayla Orazi, 17, District 1 female- arrowed in the chest by Erin Donahue**

 **41st: Kat Tabor, 16, District 6 female- throat slited by Zony Liguori**

 **remaining tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **Brandon Batista**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **Emma Dimond**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **Reis Clark**

 **Micaela Rillo**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Isabel Sasso**

 **Jordan Vallagi**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Addison Bohannon**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Chris Shannon**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Jake Eliopoulos**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **Ashley Crouse**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **Dom Chaissan**

 **Brianna Plasky**

 **District 10**

 **Joey Farley**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **Zoe Gemmel**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Sara Gee**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st:**

 **2nd:**

 **3rd:**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th.**

 **26th.**

 **27th.**

 **28th.**

 **29th.**

 **30th.**

 **31st.**

 **32nd.**

 **33rd.**

 **34th.**

 **35th.**

 **36th.**

 **37th.**

 **38th.**

 **39th.**

 **40th.**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	29. Day 2: The Reality Of Being In The Games

**Ch 28: Day 2: The Reality Of Being In The Games**

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I woke up today with the sunlight in my eyes. I got up and examined the area around me. I was still in the Hunger Games, so much for everything being a dream. I examined everything I had, water, food, iodine, and a sword I got from the cornucopia. I decided that it's too dangerous to stay in the same place for too long, I started moving through the woods. I thought being in the arena would be worse, maybe it's the fact that we got a forest and not a desert or Arctic themed arena. I knew the games had only just begun, it's only going to get more painful for the tributes including me. Maybe I can win, but only time will tell. I made a vow and I intend to keep it, I will win the games for my parents and for Emily.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

I woke up to Zony on watch with his knife.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"No idea, but I'm taking a nap," Zony said.

"You deserved it, it's too early to hunt," I said.

Zony then laid down and was asleep in seconds. I don't blame him, he must have been awake for hours. Even though we're fighting to the death in the arena, I have to admit that it's beautiful. The forest trees are high in the air and there's miles of woods around it. A hour later, Isabel and Jordan woke up.

"I thought Zony was on watch," Jordan said when he saw Zony sleeping.

"He was, I took over for him a hour ago," I said.

"So do we have a plan for today?" Isabel asked.

"When Zony wakes up, I was thinking we go hunting," I said.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Jordan said.

"How long do you think it will take for Zony to wake up?" Isabel asked.

"Who knows, he was up all night," I said.

A another hour later, Zony finally woke up. But before we can leave for hunting, we heard a beeping sound.

"That has to be a sponsor," Isabel said.

"But who is it to?" I asked.

We see the parachute finally come down near Zony. When Zony saw the long package, he immediately opened it. A trident was inside it.

"Yes, I knew someone would sponsor it!" Zony said.

There's a note," I said.

I took the note and read it out loud.

Use it well- Mags

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hunt," Zony said.

Armed with his new trident, Zony led us through the the woods to hunt.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

I woke up in the trees. My plan was to use my size to scale through the trees so a tribute can't see me. If I see a tribute, I can easily jump down and stab him with my knife. I would get a surprise today when I heard a beeping noise. The beeping noise eventually revealed itself to be a capsule with a parachute coming down to me. The capsule landed on the branch I was on. I was surprised on how long it was. I opened the capsule and I gasped. Inside was a scythe, there was a note inside.

It took a lot of convincing but you got a scythe. Don't disappoint me, I'm rooting for you- Malik

I silently thanked Malik and I pulled out the scythe, now I got a real weapon to defend myself from the other tributes. I packed up my stuff into my backpack, picked up my scythe and I begin jumped from tree to tree in search of the other tributes.

* * *

 **Taylor Oberlander, 17, District 5**

I let Sofia sleep through the night, I had to look out for her, so I stayed up the whole night. The next morning, Sofia woke up.

"Did you really stay awake the whole night?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

"You didn't have to do that," Sofia said.

"It's too risky for both of us to sleep," I said.

"But you still need sleep," Sofia said.

"It's ok, I'll be alright," I said.

"No, I insist you sleep for at least a hour," Sofia said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Sofia said.

I reluctantly laid down and I fell right asleep. Maybe Sofia will be a good alliance partner. I woke up a couple of hours later.

"I told you that you needed to sleep," Sofia said.

"Yeah, you were right, I feel better," I said.

"Good," Sofia said.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out two apples.

"Here, take one," I said.

"Thanks," Sofia said.

Sofia and I ate our apples and decided to keep moving to avoid being spotted.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

I woke up all alarmed. I had a nightmare that I died a horrible death in the games. I'm not talking about being stabbed. I was brutally tortured before I was killed. I really hope it was just a dream, I may be in the Hunger Games, but no one is that sick to do that kind of torture. Even though I only knew Clay for few days, it was kind of sad to see his face in the sky. District 7's hopes of a victor lies in me, Jake, and Cristina. I pack everything up, I can't stay here. If I want to survive, then I have to keep moving.

* * *

 **Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male**

I always thought that I would never be in the games, but the sad reality is that I'm currently fighting the other tributes to come home alive. If I come home, I would learn a lesson. You may think that you can't get reaped, but the truth is that you can. I got a dagger from the cornucopia yesterday and it has been useful so far. It gotten me dinner last night and I plan to hunt another animal for more food. I walked through the woods until I see a rabbit. It may be a small mutt, but they're harmless. The rabbit was too distracted to see me coming. I used my speed and size to stab the rabbit for food. I do regret killing the animal, but I have no choice. I skin the animal and cooked the meat over a fire. There is a bright side, killing a rabbit is better than killing a human being.

* * *

 **Brandon Batista, 17, District 1 male**

"I can't believe Kayla is dead," I said.

"You're still mad about it?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, she was our partner," I said.

"Look, I'm sad that she died. But we can't show weakness. When we find Erin, she will pay for her death," Anthony said.

"Ok," I said.

Anthony and I were returning to our camp. It was almost night and we had not heard a single cannon fire today.

"I can't believe that no one died today," Anthony said.

"You would think with 48 tributes this year, there would be more deaths," I said.

"Yeah," Anthony said.

We then reached our campsite where Natalie was waiting.

"You didn't see anyone?" Natalie asked.

"No one died yet," I said.

"I know, but have you wound anyone yet?" Natalie asked.

"No, we didn't see anyone," I said.

"The gamemakers won't like this," Natalie said.

"Probably, we should be on our best guard," Anthony said.

"I'll start getting the rations for dinner," I said.

We then heard a beeping sound.

"Is it a sponsor?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know," Anthony said.

We then see the silver capsule parachuted to the middle of our campsite. The package was huge. I opened the capsule and the 3 of us a huge meal for us. There was steak, chicken, mashed potatoes, and water for us.

"We're going to eat like kings tonight," I said.

"Don't forget queen," Natalie said.

"Here's a note," Anthony said.

I picked up the note and read out aloud.

Good work so far. I'm sorry about Kayla, but her death can't slow you down. The sponsors are happy with your performance so far, so keep it up. Be on your best guard, the other careers can be anywhere- Marcus.

The 3 of us silently thanked Marcus and ate dinner together. We had to be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

As the anthem played in the sky, I wasn't surprised that no one died. I didn't hear a cannon all day long. Knowing the gamemakers, they won't be happy. One year, only 5 people died the first 3 days, so the gamemakers released mutts into the arena. If the kills don't come soon, it could be me getting ripped apart by a mutt. I dismissed the thought and went to bed, I'm sure I'll be alright tomorrow. But at the same time, I'm was almost sure that someone will die tomorrow.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

It's been a long 2 days for me. I choose to run away from the cornucopia instead of going right into it. It was probably a good decision since I'm still alive. That doesn't change the fact that I'm still hungry and a little thirsty. I suddenly hear a beeping noise, I then see a silver capsule come into view. When it landed next to me, I quickly open it and found a water bottle, iodine, a knife, and some food. My odds had risen dramatically. I read the note inside.

There were some Capitol people that wanted you to win, make me proud and they will send you more stuff. Enjoy- Jack

I was so happy that I quickly drunk from the water bottle and eat a little food. I saw the anthem play and I then decided to sleep. As I drift off, I was thinking that maybe I can win.

* * *

 **Ok guys, day 2 is over and day 3 will be up shortly. Since there were no deaths today, we still have 40 tributes remaining. Even though no one died in this chapter, here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 0**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **Brandon Batista**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **Emma Dimond**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **Reis Clark**

 **Micaela Rillo**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Isabel Sasso**

 **Jordan Vallagi**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Addison Bohannon**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Chris Shannon**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Jake Eliopoulos**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **Ashley Crouse**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **Dom Chaissan**

 **Brianna Plasky**

 **District 10**

 **Joey Farley**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **Zoe Gemmel**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Sara Gee**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th.**

 **26th.**

 **27th.**

 **28th.**

 **29th.**

 **30th.**

 **31st.**

 **32nd.**

 **33rd.**

 **34th.**

 **35th.**

 **36th.**

 **37th.**

 **38th.**

 **39th.**

 **40th.**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	30. Day 3: Mutts

**Ch 29: Day 3: Mutts**

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

I entered through the doors to the control center to find the rest of the gamemakers.

"Good morning, everyone," I said.

"Morning, Mr. Watt," Jared said.

"Did anyone die last night?" I asked.

"No sir, there were no deaths in day 2," Susan said.

"What!? There's 40 tributes in the arena and no one died yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes sir," Susan said.

"Hamilton won't like that. Maria prepare the wolf mutts," I said.

"What's the plan?" Maria asked.

"3 hours before the anthem, release the wolf mutts into these coordinates," I said as I gave her a list of the tribute's location.

"Yes sir," Maria said.

I sat down in my chair and signed. If the games doesn't get exciting, my life is on the line.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

This arena must be huge, there's so many of us and I still haven't seen anyone. It's a good thing, but I know for a fact that the gamemakers won't like everything quiet. I was moving through the forest, the only time I would stop was to eat, drink, and rest through the night. The other tributes won't find me if I keep moving. One of the advantages of being from District 11 is I knew which plants were edible. I ran away from the cornucopia during the bloodbath, so I didn't have any supplies yet. I was living on the berries and plants that I knew were edible. The only reason I had water was that I found a water bottle and iodine that must have dropped out of someone's bag. There is a lake near me where I refill my bottle and use the iodine to purify it. I was going at a steady pace, but if I see a tribute, I'm not afraid to kill. I will do whatever it takes to make it home.

* * *

 **Jake Eliopoulos, 18, District 7 male**

Out of all the arena the gamemakers could have a thrown at us, I'm glad to have a forest. It's weird, but it feels like home. The only difference is that District 7 has innocence, the arena is full of pain and blood. It disgusts me that the Capitol would force teens to kill each other. I was always aware about how horrible the games are, but being in the arena is in a whole new level. I took a bite of my bacon strips, I have been rationing out my food since day 1. Water, I wasn't worried about. There's a lake near my campsite and I had iodine, so the water is clean for me to drink. I haven't seen anyone yet, but I wonder if I can survive in my own without seeing any of the other tributes. If the gamemakers are involved, then I highly doubt that I'll be left alone in the arena.

* * *

 **Sara Gee, 18, District 12 female**

Day 3 has been just as boring as day 2. I guess today would be another deathless day. This must be a big arena. Hours later, I was eating berries and the anthem was probably going to play in a couple of hours. I suddenly heard a howl. Holy shit, what was that? It sounded like a wolf. I would soon get my answer when I saw a pack of 3 wolf mutts approach me. I was terrified, the mutts were snarling and growling. Without thinking, I ran off through the woods and the mutts followed me. They were fast, they were approaching me. I was so scared, is my life going to be over because of a few wolf mutts. One mutt then jump and knock me to the ground. Before I can move, the other mutts joined the lone mutt and they begin to maul me. I was screaming, the mutts were ripping my flesh apart. I was in so much pain, it was terrible. My vision eventually started to black out as the pain finally stopped. I knew I was dying and before I died, I heard a loud cannon.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male**

BOOM!

I was alarmed when I heard the cannon.

"That's close by," Adam said.

"Should we check it out?" Erin asked.

"I don't know,I have a bad feeling about tonight," Emma said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

I then see a wolf mutt running towards Erin.

"Erin, duck!" I yelled.

Erin ducked and I threw my spear and it hit the wolf through its mouth. The mutt fell to the ground with my spear in its mouth. It was dead.

"Holy shit," Adam said.

"Wolf mutts, I can't believe it," Emma said.

"No doubt that the gamemakers set them up because of yesterday. The mutts are probably the reason for that cannon earlier," I said as I removed the my spear from the mutt's mouth.

"Michael, thanks for saving my life," Erin said.

"No problem, we're on the same side," I said.

"What do we do? There's probably more of them," Emma said.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm sleeping in a tree tonight," Adam said.

"We're with you," Erin said.

The 4 of us then climbed trees and spent the night sleeping. I hope the mutts would be gone tomorrow.

* * *

 **Zoe Gemmel, 17, District 11 female**

I was hearing a wolf howling the whole night, it has to be mutts. When I heard the cannon, I knew they were released to kill some of the tributes. I immediately packed up everything I had and began to run through the woods. I'm hoping then mutts wouldn't find me if they don't see me. A million things were going through my mind, are the mutts going to get me? Are they the only mutts for this arena? I didn't know what to do except run. I suddenly ran into something and fell down to the ground. When I looked up, it was a wolf mutt. I was terrified, I started to back into a tree. The wolf watched me and then he pounce on my and began to tear something from my body. When the wolf was finished, it went away. I was in so much pain. I just realized that the wolf had teared tons of flesh from my body, I was bleeding so bad. When the pain finally stopped, I knew I was going to die. When my vision started to black out, I heard a loud cannon.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

Mutts, out off all the things that could have happened, I'm being chased by a wolf mutt. I was running away from it and I knew it was going to catch up eventually. I then saw a large tree that I think I can climb up. I sprinted with all my might and got to the tree. I furiously climbed up the branches and by the time the mutt got to the tree, I was too far up for it to catch me. The mutt tried to jump up and knock me down, but it failed to get close to me. The mutt then gave up and left the area. I signed in relief, I was safe, for now.

* * *

 **Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male**

"We heard two cannons so far," I said.

"I wonder what It can be," Micaela said.

"It's the mutts," Ryan said.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked.

"We been hearing howling from something, it's definitely mutts," Ryan said.

"What do we do?" Micaela asked.

"I don't know, the mutts are unpredictable," I said.

"Exactly," Ryan said.

Something then started to show up.

"I hear something," I said.

"I think it's from over there," Liv said.

Ryan took a look to where Liv pointed to and his eyes went wide.

"Get you packs, we have to get out of here!" Ryan yelled.

"Why?" Micaela asked.

"A mutt's here," Ryan said.

At that moment, the 4 of us got our backpacks and ran away from our campsite. The mutt was following us.

"Liv, Micaela, give me and Reis you backpacks. It'll help you run," Ryan said as we are running.

"Ok," Liv said as she and Micaela handed me and Ryan their backpacks.

We ran for a little bit longer until Micaela tripped and fell to the ground.

"Micaela!" Liv yelled.

Before Ryan can help, the mutt then attacked Micaela. There was nothing we can do as the mutt mauled Micaela.

"Go on without me!" Micaela yelled.

"We'll never forget you, Micaela," Liv said.

Liv, Ryan and I ran away from the mutt until we were a good distance, we then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"I can't believe we just left her," Liv said.

"It's what she wanted," Ryan said.

"But still, she's dead now," Liv said.

"Micaela would want us to go on, we have to focus," I said.

"You're right," Liv said.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Ryan said.

"Right," I said.

Ryan, Liv, and I continued to move through the woods. We mourn Micaela through the whole night.

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

I never had been so scared in my life. I was hearing howling the whole night. To make matters worse, 3 people died tonight, and I'm scared I'm going to be the next victim. I then hear a beeping sound. I see a silver capsule parachuted towards me. Since I ran away from the cornucopia during the bloodbath, I need supplies. I opened the capsule and found food, water, iodine, and materials to built a snare trap. There was a note inside.

Good job so far, these materials should help you survive longer. Keep it up and more will come. You need to build the snare yourself, but it should be strong enough to trap a animal. Good luck, I'm rooting for you- Leo

I silently thanked Leo and eat some of the food for dinner.

* * *

 **Addison Bohannon, 18, District 5 male**

I barely escape the mutts alive, I was running away from one when I heard another cannon fired. The mutt that was chasing me then retreated. I was safe for now. As I was running, I was thinking of how I got here. I was originally safe, but there was no way in hell that I was going to let my brother go into this hell. I didn't regret back then and I don't regret it now. I will come home to you, Zach.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

Even though the mutts were gone, I still kept running. I kept running until I ran into somebody. I looked to see that I ran into Addison from 5.

"Didn't see you there," I said.

"Me either," Addison said.

"Were the mutts chasing you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Addison said.

So the mutts chased a lot of people tonight.

"Maybe we can join up," Addison said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We pair up and watch each other's back and I can help you win," Addison said.

I thought about what Addison said for a minute and I gave him my answer.

"I'm not interested in a alliance, but you're still going to help me win," I said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Addison asked.

"With you out of the way, I'll be one step closer to winning," I said.

"What?" Addison asked.

I then punched Addison in the face and knocked him down. I then got out my axe and I brought my axe down on Addison's chest. When Addison died, a cannon fired.

BOOM!

I regretted killing Addison, but I have no choice, I'm going to have to kill to get back to District 12.

* * *

 **Ashley Crouse, 17, District 8 female**

2 hours after the mutts left, the anthem played. First was Micaela from 3, I heard she was in a alliance, I guess the mutts got her. Second was Addison from 5, I though he would last longer, so his death was a surprise. Third was Zoe from 11. Last was Sara from 12. 4 people died today and now there's 36 tributes including me left in the arena. Who knows how long it'll be before the games end. I want to go home so bad, but I don't know if I have what it takes to win the games. When the anthem ended, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Chris Shannon, 18, District 6 male**

"That attack was crazy," I said to Dom.

"Yeah, we're lucky that we got away," Dom said.

Dom and I spent most the night running away from the mutts. When the mutts left, we continued to walk hoping to find a place to rest for the night.

"this place is good," Dom said.

"It's good enough," I said.

Dom and I laid down on the grass and we both signed.

"Who do you think died today?" Dom asked.

"We're about to find out," I said as the anthem played.

Dom and I watched the anthem and when it was over. We decided to rest.

"I'm on first watch, I'll wake you in a few hours." I said.

"Ok," Dom said as he went to sleep.

The mutts were crazy, I wonder if the gamemakers have anything else plan for the arena. I laid back against the tree, maybe Dom and I will go hunting tomorrow. I decided that the only way to get home if we both get rid of the other tributes. We haven't decided when we will disband, but I hope it's not any time soon.

* * *

 **Day 3 is done and day 4 will be up soon. 4 tributes died today leaving 36 tributes left in the arena. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **40th: Sara Gee, 18, District 12 female- mauled by wolf mutts**

 **39th: Zoe Gemmel, 17, Distrist 11 female- mauled by wolf mutts**

 **38th: Micaela Rillo, 18, District 3 female- mauled by wolf mutts**

 **37th: Addison Bohannon, 18, District 5 male- axed in the chest by Brock Trotto**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **Brandon Batista**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **Emma Dimond**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **Reis Clark**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Isabel Sasso**

 **Jordan Vallagi**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Chris Shannon**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Jake Eliopoulos**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommh Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **Ashley Crouse**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **Dom Chaissan**

 **Brianna Plasky**

 **District 10**

 **Joey Farley**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th.**

 **26th.**

 **27th.**

 **28th.**

 **29th.**

 **30th.**

 **31st.**

 **32nd.**

 **33rd.**

 **34th.**

 **35th.**

 **36th.**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	31. Day 4: An Unstable Alliance

**Ch 30: Day 4: An Unstable Alliance**

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

I woke up to the smell of fire. I look to see Gannon had a fire going.

"What's up?" Gannon asked.

"Exhausted, that mutt attack put us all on guard," I said.

"Yeah, how's Gianni?" Gannon asked.

I look to see where Gianni was sleeping.

"He's still down about killing that guy from 6, but he's still good enough to help us," I said.

"Good," Gannon said.

Gianni then woke up.

"What day is it now?" Gianni asked.

"Day 4," Gannon said.

"I'm bored," Gianni said.

"I got a idea," I said.

"What is it?" Gianni said.

"Let's hunt," I said.

"For tributes?" Gannon asked.

"For animals, but maybe a tribute if we ran into one," I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gannon said.

The 3 of us then packed up our campsite and left to go hunting.

* * *

 **Dom Chaissan, 18, District 9 male**

I talked with Chris this morning and we agreed that we would go hunting today, so the 2 of us are walking through the woods right now.

"You think we'll find anyone today?" Chris asked.

"I hope so," I said.

"Yeah, if any of us wants to go home, we have to get rid of the other tributes first," Chris said.

"True, I hate to kill anyone, but I want to go home," I said.

"Same with me," Chris said.

Chris and I continued walking until we heard a sound.

"I think I hear something," I said.

"Let me check," Chris said.

Chris walked ahead of me and a tribute started run away from us.

"Get her!" Chris yelled.

Chris and I chase this tribute until Chris caught up and knocked her to the ground. When I got to him, I was shocked to find that we were chasing Brianna, my district partner.

"Chris, she's one of my district partners," I said.

"So?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we can use her in our alliance," I said.

"That's not happening," Chris said.

"Please, don't kill me," Brianna said.

"What the hell, why can't she join?" I demanded.

"You just said you didn't mind killing other tributes to win," Chris said.

"But this is one of my district partners," I said.

"It doesn't matter," Chris said.

Brianna was begging for mercy, but Chris ignored her as he stabbed Brianna in the the chest with his katana. A cannon fired when Brianna died.

BOOM!

"Let's go," Chris said.

I reluctantly followed Chris. I didn't know Brianna that well, but we could have use her in our alliance. I was pissed at Chris, this was probably the first bump we had in our alliance.

* * *

 **Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male**

BOOM!

"You heard that?" I asked Ryan.

"Yeah, but it seems far away, we're good," Ryan said.

"That's good thing, I don't think we're in any position to move," I said.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

Ryan and I were ok from the mutt attack, but Liv was sad from Micaela's death. She said she'll be ok, we agreed we would move tomorrow when she would be better.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We have enough food for today, so we should ration it out," Ryan said.

"Ok," I said.

I left Ryan and laid down in front of a tree. I been thinking of a big decision I have to make in the games, I came up with it last night. I agreed to this alliance, but a part of me is scared that Ryan and Liv would team up and kill me when my guard is down. In the Hunger Games, it's kill or be killed. With those words, I finally made my decision. Tomorrow, I'm killing Ryan and Liv. It's nothing personal, but I want to win.

* * *

 **Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female**

For 4 long days, I been battling it out on my own in the arena. I'm still positive that I made the right choice of going solo because I didn't have to worry about being betrayed and I'm still alive. Too bad Addison is dead, I was shocked to see his face in the sky last night. I didn't know what else to do, but I think I'll be alright. I was lucky to find a lake near where I was camped. I had iodine in my backpack, so water isn't a problem. I been living on berries and the occasional rabbit when I find one. Maybe I can outlast the other tributes. If they don't find me, I think I can win.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

I was jumping from branch to branch through the woods when I began to hear arguing. Curious, I followed the noise and found my district partner Dom in a argument with his alliance partner Chris.

"I still can't believe you kill a potential ally," Dom said.

"Who gives a shit about her, it's the Hunger Games," Chris said.

"Yeah, I know it's the Hunger Games, we're both in it," Dom said.

"What I mean is that in the Hunger Games, it's kill or be killed," Chris said.

"You know what, you're right. I had enough of you Chris, this alliance is over," Dom said.

Dom then stabbed Chris on the chest with his spear. When Chris died, his cannon fired.

BOOM!

"Who needs that loser, I can still win this on my own," Dom said as he begin to walk off.

I know Dom is my district partner, but I decided I have to kill him if I want to go home. I jumped from branch to branch until I was in front of him. Armed with my scythe, I jumped down in front of Dom. Dom was too surprised to anything as I swung my scythe and decapitated him. Dom was killed instantly.

BOOM!

Killing my own district partner made realized how much I really hated the Capitol. Even though Dom is not my first kill, he's from home. I said a quiet sorry to Dom and I went back to the trees to continue hunting.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

When I heard two cannons fire a few minutes apart, I was alarmed. I was armed my bow, if anyone think they can kill me, then they're wrong. I was in the middle of hunting, so it would be interesting if I hunted a tribute. After a couple more minutes, I realized that there is no one here but me. I signed in relief and continued to hunt for animals. A few minutes later, I come across a rabbit. I crouched and got the bow in place. After I was ready, I fired the arrow into the rabbit's head. I then went over and picked up my kill. I went back to my campsite and began to skin it so I can cook it. Day 4 is almost over and so far, I'm doing good. I was actually a little bit more confident that I could win this thing and leave this hellhole.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

If this game is going to end anytime soon, then I need to hunt for the other tributes. I left my campsite and begin walk though the woods to find anyone. I heard 3 cannons fire as I hunt. I wondered if there was anyone nearby. I would soon find someone when I heard the leaves crack. I started to run ahead and I find Ashley, the girl from 8. Ashley screamed and tried to run, but I knocked her down. Ashley begin to back away from me, but it was pointless as I stabbed her in the chest with my spear. When Ashley died, I heard a cannon.

BOOM!

It's kind of weird, but even though I don't know her, I regret killing her. I'm from District 12, I'm not supposed to be a killer. But it seem that I have no choice if I want to go home. I just hope my mom can forgive me.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

"We're starting to run out of food," Brandon said.

"I know," I said.

"So what can we do?" Natalie asked.

"We can wait for more sponsors," Brandon said.

"We can't solely rely on them through then whole games," Natalie said.

"She's right," I said.

"So what do we do? We can try hunting," Brandon said.

"Maybe," Natalie said.

"Wait, I have a idea," I said.

"Well, let's hear it," Brandon said.

"You know how the cornucopia is probably empty?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," Natalie said.

"So we pack up camp and head over to the cornucopia, there has to be some supplies left," I said.

"I like that idea," Brandon said.

"Me too," Natalie said.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, we're going to the cornucopia," I said.

* * *

 **Jordan Vallagi, 17, District 4 male**

While everyone in my alliance survive the mutt attack, the mutts took most of our supplies. Zony was pissed.

"I can't believe the mutts took almost everything we needed to survive," Zony said.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll be ok," I said.

"Let's hope we have enough," Zony said.

"Hey Isabel, are you finshed checking the supplies?" Tina asked.

Isabel was checking to see how many supplies we had.

"I just finished, it's not good. We have enough supplies for tomorrow and maybe the day after if we're lucky," Isabel said.

"Dammit!" Zony yelled.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

We were all thinking until Tina came up with a idea.

"I have a idea, let's go to the cornucopia tomorrow," Tina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's probably empty and there has to be more supplies left," Tina said.

"You know, that might actually work," Isabel said.

"Let's do it," Zony said.

"Yeah, we'll go to the cornucopia tomorrow," I said.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

The supplies that Jack sent me had really helped so far. With my knowledge of edible berries and plants, I was getting enough food. Water wasn't a problem either. Day 4 was finally over as the the anthem started to play. To my surprise, the first face was Chris's face. Dammit, I'm the last tribute from District 6. Second was Ashley from 8. Third was Dom from 9. Last was Brianna from 9. I honestly got a little more nervous. I'm now District 6's only chance of getting a victor this year. I shook off the thought and went to bed.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

When I saw Ashley's face in the sky tonight, I signed. Even though I didn't know her or Meaghan that well, it was still sad to see them die. It's me and Gannon now, we're the only tributes from 8. I just want this hell to end, it's already the end of day 4 and I have no idea when this whole nightmare will be over. I already decided that if I have to, I will kill another tribute to come home. I made a vow that my parents will not lose me. We already lost Emily and they won't lose me. I have to be prepared for tomorrow, you never know what happens in the Hunger Games. When the anthem ended, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 4 is done and day 5 will be up shortly. 4 tributes died today and 32 tributes are left. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **36th: Brianna Plasky, 17, District 9 female- stabbed in the chest by Chris Shannon**

 **35th: Chris Shannon, 18, District 6 male- stabbed in the chest by Dom Chassian**

 **34th: Dom Chassian, 18, District 9 male- decapitated by Morgan Battalin**

 **33rd: Ashley Crouse, 17, District 8 female- speared in the chest by Google Pecoraro**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **Brandon Batista**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **Emma Dimond**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **Reis Clark**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Isabel Sasso**

 **Jordan Vallagi**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Jake Eliopoulos**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 10**

 **Joey Farley**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th.**

 **26th.**

 **27th.**

 **28th.**

 **29th.**

 **30th.**

 **31st.**

 **32nd.**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	32. Day 5: Battle For The Cornucopia

**Ch 31: Day 5: Battle For The Cornucopia**

 **Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male**

It was early in the morning and My alliance and I packed up camp. We decided to move to a new location to see if we can have better luck finding any tributes.

"I still think it's weird that we haven't found anyone yet," Adam said.

"But at least the number of tributes here are shortening," I said.

"But we still have to find someone eventually," Adam said.

"We will," I said.

We continued walking until we heard a sound.

"Stop, I hear someone," Erin said.

Adam got his sword out and began to walk ahead. When he walked to a bush, a tribute came out and knock him over and began to run away.

"Get him!" Emma said.

Erin got her bow out and tried to hit the tribute, but the tribute was too far away.

"I'll get him," Adam said.

"Don't worry, I got this," I said.

I chased the tribute until I was closed enough and I threw my spear. My spear hit the tribute in the back and he fell down.

"Nice job, Michael," Emma said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, let's see who we got," Adam said.

"I didn't hear a cannon, he's still alive," Erin said.

"Then let's take care of it," I said.

We walked over to the tribute. I pulled my spear out of his back and I turn him over. I saw that I hit Jake from 7. He was barely breathing. I felt a little bad for him, so I stabbed him in the chest to end his misery. When Jake died, a cannon fired.

BOOM!

"Good work," Adam said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Let's keep moving," Erin said.

"Ok," I said.

My alliance kept moving through the woods, we were hoping to find a new campsite by the end of the day.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

It was weird to see Dom and Brianna's face in the sky last night. It was weird how they died the same day since they were from home. I kind of felt bad for them since they came from 9 like I did. My supplies were running low, I'll run out out supplies in 2 days if I'm lucky. I took another bite of my apple, I'm actually surprised that I'm still alive. I guess that I'm better at this than I thought. I been lucky that I haven't found any tributes, but I have a knife in case I do. I then hear a beeping sound, I look up to see a silver capsule floating near me. When it landed, I opened it and found some food inside. I read the note inside.

Good job so far, the Capitol likes a underdog. Keep up the good work- Malik

I silently thanked Malik, this solves my food problem. I began eat a little breakfast and decided that I would explore the arena a little bit.

* * *

 **Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female**

I woke up to Taylor returning from exploring.

"Hey," Taylor said.

"Hey, you got berries?" I asked.

"Yeah, have some," Taylor said.

I began to take one until I noticed what Taylor had.

"Taylor, did you eat one yet?" I asked.

"No, I was going to wait for you. Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because you picked nightlock," I said.

"Holy shit, are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I remembered learning about them in the training center," I said.

"I'm sorry, Sofia. I didn't know," Taylor said.

"It's ok, you didn't know. But do me a favor," I said.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Let me do the berry picking," I said.

Taylor laughed and I left our campsite to get berries that won't kill us.

* * *

 **Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male**

I was right, my speed would be a great asset in the games. My main food source are the rabbits I hunt with my dagger. My later source is a lake near my campsite. I haven't seen any tributes at all during my time here. I use my size and speed to climb up the trees around my campsite, so if any tribute walks through here, he wouldn't see me. I been doing great, but I have a feeling that sooner or later, I would run into a tribute. I'm not worried yet. I took a sip from my water and got my dagger out. I was going hunting again and if I see a tribute, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to kill to get back home.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

Liv, Reis and I decided to move camps again because we have to be consistent and keep moving if we don't want the careers to find us. Liv has gotten over Micaela's death, so her focus is good enough to help. Reis has been quiet since yesterday, I don't like it. I really hope he isn't planning suicide or something worse.

"Ryan, look out!" Liv suddenly yelled.

I turn around and Reis was coming at me with a knife. I used my machete to stab Reis in the stomach. I pulled my machete out and Reis fell to the ground, but he was still alive. I took the opportunity to interrogate him.

"Ok Reis, what the hell is your problem? Why would you try to kill me?" I demanded.

"I was scared you would try to kill me," Reis said.

"Why would you think that? We're in a alliance," Liv said.

"Alliances have to end at some point in the games, I was scared that when it gets too far, you would kill me," Reis said.

"Reis, even if we disband at some point, I would never kill you or Liv," I said.

"I guess I made a stupid decision. I'm sorry Ryan, I hope you can forgive me," Reis said.

"I forgive you Reis, I'm sorry it has to end this way," I said.

"It's not your fault, you were defending yourself. I accept that I'm going to die, but promise me that the both of you will try to win," Reis said.

"We promise Reis, one of us will try to win," Liv said.

"Yeah, we'll do our best," I said.

When Reis got our answers, he nodded.

"Good luck," Reis said.

Reis then laid back and closed his eyes. Reis then died from his injuries. Liv and I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Come on, let's go," I said.

"Ok," Liv said.

Liv and I then continued to walk through the woods, we're hoping to find a new campsite soon.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

I heard two cannons today. Ever since the second cannon, I been up in a tree so the careers or anyone can't see me. The games had been going a little bit faster ever since the mutt attack, with those two cannons, there's 30 tributes including me in the arena. Unfortunately, because I'm staying in my tree for safely, I can't collect berries to eat. Oh well, I have enough for tomorrow. I then heard a beeping sound. I look to see a silver capsule floating towards me. When it landed, I opened it and found bread inside. I read the notes inside.

Good move on climbing the tree today. The sponsor liked it and and reward you with this bread. You're almost halfway there, keep up the good work- Hayden

I silently thanked Hayden and decided to save the bread for tonight. I then decided to take a little nap on the tree I was on.

* * *

 **Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male**

Nick, Gianni and I have just been hunting in the woods. We didn't see anyone, but we got a few rabbits for food tonight.

"Great hunt boys," I said to them.

"True, but the mvp is Gianni with his spear throwing," Nick said.

"What can I say, it's easy to hit a rabbit with a spear if it's still," Gianni said.

"I'll get lunch," I said.

"What is for lunch?" Gianni asked.

"The rabbit for tonight, so we'll have of the bacon strips we have," I said.

"Sound good enough for me," Nick said.

As the 3 of us sat down and ate lunch, I decided to ask a question.

"How was life back in District 11?" I asked.

"It was tough, back home I had a job as a harvester," Nick said.

"Me too," Gianni said.

"My job was working the textile factories," I said.

"It stinks that we're getting to know each other when only one of us can win," Gianni said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Look. We're probably going to disband in a few days, I say we make the best of it," Nick said.

"I agree," I said.

The 3 of us agreed to spend our last few days together the best we can. We then went back to eating lunch.

* * *

 **Brandon Batista, 17, District 1 male**

"Are we going the right way?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it," Anthony said.

The 3 of us pack up our campsite earlier in the afternoon and now we're making our way to the cornucopia. A little while later, we finally made it.

"I told you we find it," Anthony said.

"You were right Anthony, there's still supplies," Natalie said.

The cornucopia was still filled with supplies. I couldn't believe it, it was going to solve our food problem. As we are to the cornucopia, we heard something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're about to find out," Anthony said.

The District 4 alliance then emerged out of the woods. They were shocked to find us. When they got closer to us, they raise their weapons. Anthony, Natalie, and I did the same.

"Get out of here if you want to live," Zony said.

"Forget it, we were here first," Anthony said.

"You're willing to fight for the supplies?" Zony asked.

"Yeah," Anthony said.

"We outnumber you 4 to 3, you have no chance. I don't care if you scored a 11, you still can't beat us," Zony said.

Natalie then threw a knife at the alliance. Zony, Jordan and Tina ducked, but Isabel wasn't lucky. Isabel was dead as soon as the knife pierced her brain.

BOOM!

"Now it's even," Natalie said.

"Fine, if you want to fight, then we'll fight," Zony said.

"Brandon, you got Jordan. Natalie, you got Tina. I got Zony," Anthony said.

"Right," Natalie and I said at the same time.

We then charge at the District 4 alliance and they charged at us. I immediately went over to Jordan and swung my axe. Jordan intercepted my swing with his mace. We continued to trade blows, he was actually putting a fight. I love a good challenge and Jordan is giving me exactly that. Jordan and I trade blows for a couple of minutes until I knock the mace out of his hands. Jordan was too shocked to anything as I pushed him to the ground. I went over to Jordan and he couldn't do anything as I axed him in the chest. When Jordan died, I heard a cannon go off.

BOOM!

I look to see Anthony, Natalie, Zony, and Tina stunned about how I killed Jordan. Zony and Tina took the opportunity to push Anthony and Natalie and they run away.

"You may have gotten the cornucopia, but this isn't over, District 1," Zony said before he and Tina disappeared into the forest.

I ran over to Anthony and Natalie as they got up.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you think we can chase them?" I asked.

"Let them go, we got the cornucopia. Nice kill by the way," Anthony said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on, let's check out what we got," Natalie said.

"Ok," I said.

Anthony, Natalie and I then started to walk over to the cornucopia to check out our supplies.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

For the third time in a row, 4 people have died today. The last cannon fired a few hours ago. Wondered if anyone else would die today. A half hour later, the anthem came on. The first face in the sky was Reis from 3. Second was Isabel from 4, I was surprised that a career died so early. Third was Jordan from 4, this surprised me even more. I wondered if there is any breaks in the alliances. Last was Jake from 7, he was from 7 like Clay. It's just me and Cristina from 7 now. When the anthem ended. I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Emma Dimond, 15, District 2 female**

My alliance was asleep after the anthem. I volunteered to be on watch so I put my plan into motion. I'm the youngest tribute in the arena and eventually, my alliance is going to disband, so I made a decision. Tonight, I'm leaving the alliance and doing the rest on my own. My main reason for leaving is that I'm scared that the my alliance will kill me because of my age. I couldn't kill them in their sleep because if I kill one, the cannon will wake the others. I got all the supplies I need and I was prepared to leave. Before I can leave, Erin woke up.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Erin, I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore, I'm leaving," I said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Because I'm scared that Adam is going to betray and kill me," I said.

"I understand," Erin said.

"You're letting me go?" I asked.

"Yeah, if Michael or Adam asked. I'll just say that I was asleep," Erin said.

"Thanks, Erin," I said.

"No problem Emma, good luck," Erin said.

Erin and I nodded in respect to each other and I left the campsite. I ran away from them for a hour until I found a spot to rest for the night. I was now on my own, away from my former alliance.

* * *

 **Day 5 is over and day 6 is next. 4 tributes died today and 28 tributes are left in the arena. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **32nd: Jake Eliopoulos, 18, District 7 male- speared in the back and chest by Michael Kennedy**

 **31st: Reis Clark, 17, District 3 male- stabbed in the stomach by Ryan Rizk**

 **30th: Isabel Sasso, 17, District 4 female- stabbed in the brain by Natalie Bullis**

 **29th: Jordan Vallagi, 17, District 4 male- axed by Brandon Batista**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **Brandon Batista**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **Emma Dimond**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Taylor Oberlander**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 10**

 **Joey Farley**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th.**

 **26th.**

 **27th.**

 **28th.**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	33. Day 6: A Loyal Friend's Sacrifice

**Ch 32: Day 6: A Loyal Friend's Sacrifice**

 **Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female**

We're almost at the halfway point, I didn't think I would make it this far. I'll still going to try my best to win though. I actually haven't one tribute in days, this arena must be huge. I was running low on supplies, the only source of food was the food in my backpack and the berries I collected. The berries wouldn't be enough though. I then hear a beeping sound. I look to see a silver capsule come down towards me. When it landed, I opened the capsule and found food. I read the note inside.

Good job so far, the sponsors like your progress due to your status as a underdog. Keep it up and more will come- Mark

I silently thanked Mark and ate some of the bread inside.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

"I can't believe we just got embarrassed by District 1," Zony said.

"Not just that, we lost the cornucopia and Isabel and Jordan died," I said.

Zony and I were hunting again. We were both angry that Isabel and Jordan died, but I realized that amount of tributes left is getting smaller. Zony and I agreed we have kill everyone before they kill us.

"When I find Anthony, I can't wait to stab him with my trident," Zony said.

"I'll help, he can't take the both of us," I said.

"I like that idea, we have to make District 1 pay," Zony said.

We then heard something ahead.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It may be a tribute, be on your guard," Zony said.

"Ok," I said.

We continued to walk ahead to some bushes. When we got closer, Joey from 10 emerges and starts to run away.

"Let's get after him!" Zony said.

"We started to chase Joey, but he was fast. I then decided to throw one of my sai at him. I threw my sai and it hit Joey in the leg and he fell down. Zony and I ran to him. I pulled the sai out of his leg and I stabbed Joey multiple times with my sai. When Joey died, we heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Good kill," Zony said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, let's look for more tributes," Zony said.

Zony and I then continued through the woods hunting for more tributes.

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

When I woke up, Adam was pissed and Michael was trying to calm him down.

"Where's Emma?" Adam asked when he saw me saw awake.

"I don't know, I just woke up. What happened?" I asked.

"I woke up and Emma is nowhere to be found and we're missing a quarter of our supplies. That traitor deserted us," Adam said.

"At least she didn't kill any of us," Michael said.

"I know, believe me, we got lucky," Adam said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"The same as always, we hunt for the other tributes," Adam said.

"What if we run into Emma?" Michael asked.

"She's no longer a part of our alliance, if we see her, then we kill her," Adam said.

"Ok," I said.

"Come on, we better get going," Adam said.

I followed Michael and Adam through the woods to hunt. I may have given Emma a head start, but if we see her, then we will kill her.

* * *

 **Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male**

Gannon, Nick, and I are still in our campsite. We were preparing for lunch.

"How are we on supplies?" I asked Gannon.

"Running low," Gannon replied.

"How long?" I asked.

"A couple of days," Gannon said.

"I think we should go hunting today for supplies," I said.

"I agree," Nick said.

"I think we should cancel our hunt," Gannon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're about to get sponsored," Gannon said.

Nick and I then looked in Gannon's direction and we see 2 silver capsules parachuted to the ground. When they landed, Gannon opened his capsule and I opened the other. It was full of food. We both read the notes.

The Capitol loves your alliance, stay together as long as you can and the sponsors will keep coming- Marissa and Hayden

"Well, our hunt is canceled," I said.

"Yeah, let's eat," Nick said.

Gannon, Nick and I then begin to eat lunch.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

Brandon and I were hunting somewhere close to the cornucopia, we left Natalie there to guard the supplies. While the cornucopia's supplies will last the whole games, Brandon and I still want to hunt to end the games faster. We walked a little bit farther until we started to hear voices.

"When are we disbanding, Taylor?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know, I guess when we hit the top 10," Taylor said.

"That's good enough," Sofia said.

"On my count, we attack and kill both of them," Brandon said in a whisper.

"Got it," I said.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Brandon said.

Brandon and I emerged from our hiding spot and surprised Taylor and Sofia. Taylor then got his hatchet.

"Sofia, go! I'll hold them off," Taylor said.

"What about you?" Sofia asked.

"Don't worry about me, now go!" Taylor said.

Sofia then ran off through the woods with her supplies. Taylor then charged at us with his hatchet. Brandon and I ran towards him. Brandon uses his axe to intercept Taylor's axe. With Taylor distracted, I took the opportunity to stab Taylor in the chest. I pull my sword out and Taylor fell to the ground, he was dead. We then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Good job," Brandon said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Should we go after Sofia?" Brandon asked.

"Let her go, it's going to be dark in a few hours, we should head back," I said.

"Ok, let's go," Brandon said.

Brandon and I then started to head back to the cornucopia.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

This is starting to get boring. Even though this a good thing, I haven't seen anyone all day. I been stuck up in my tree all day waiting for something or just trying to outlast the other tributes. I heard 2 cannons today, we have to be close to halfway point. I didn't want to kill anyone else, I was just doing what I had to do to survive. No one wants to die in the Hunger Games, it's game of survival. I want to win, I want to survive and most importantly, I want to survive. With that thought I decided to jump down to the ground and hunt for the other tributes. The only way the game is going to end faster is that we have to kill each other. While I will regret my decision, I have no choice.

* * *

 **Emma Dimond, 15 District 2 male**

I took enough supplies last night, but I think I may need more if I'm going survive on my own. I heard 2 cannons today, I wonder if any of them were killed by my former alliance. I was walking through the woods looking for berries and a good place to camp for the night. Erin gave me a head start, but I doubt that she or any one from 2 will let me live if they found me. My only solution was to move from place to place everyday, it's the only way to escape my former alliance. I walk the woods a little while longer until I saw a bunch of berries on the floor. My stomach was growling, so I couldn't resist the urge to eat them. It took a berry and ate one. As soon as the berry entered my stomach, I was in pain. I just realized that I had eaten nightlock and I was too hungry to notice it. I then fell to the ground and before my vision blacked out, I heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

Earlier this morning, I set up a nightlock trap. I knew what the berries looked like from the station in the training center. I decided to set them up in a pile and then hide. When a tribute finds it, I hope he or she will get hungry and eat it. The tribute will be dead in seconds. I heard 2 cannons today and none of them were from my trap. When the 3rd cannon fired, I come out of my hiding spot and I see Emma on the ground, dead from my trap. While I was glad that my trap worked, I feel guilty because Emma is the youngest tribute in the arena this year. But my trap killed a career, that's still a big accomplishment. I decided to abandoned this area and find a new place to camp.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I was moving through the woods looking for a new place to camp. With the halfway point approaching, I decided that I need to be more active in the arena. I need to find more tributes and end this game fast enough. I had enough of this hell and I want to leave. There's only one way to leave through, I have to end the life of a innocent tribute. It sucks, but I have no choice. As I walked through the woods, I noticed a familiar clearing. I walked out of the woods into the clearing with the cornucopia. My luck has just changed. I decided to walk to the cornucopia to see what I can find.

* * *

 **Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female**

Anthony and Brandon came back from their hunt a hour ago. I ran up to them as they arrived.

"I heard cannons, any luck?" I asked.

"We got Taylor from 5," Anthony said.

"That's good enough," I said.

"Yeah, after today, I'm starting to get tired," Brandon said.

"Come on, let's rest on top of the cornucopia," I said.

Anthony and Brandon followed me to the cornucopia and we climbed to the top of it.

"This is relaxing," Anthony said.

"Yeah, we needed this," Brandon said.

Anthony, Brandon, and I were really having fun. We were talking, and laughing, this was probably the first time we had this kind of fun since the games started. We talked for a half hour until Brandon silenced us.

"Quiet, I see someone," Brandon said.

"Who?" Anthony asked.

"I'm about to find out," Brandon said.

Brandon was at the edge at cornucopia on his stomach.

"It's Tommy, he's coming towards here," Brandon said.

"Does he see us?" I asked.

"No," Brandon said.

"Then let's ambush him," Anthony said.

"I got my axe," Brandon said.

"Dammit, I left my sword inside cornucopia with the supplies," Anthony said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'll fight him, then you guys get the supplies and get out of here. I'll meet up with you later," Brandon said.

"No, it's too dangerous, Tommy is powerful, you might die," Anthony said.

"I know, but I'm taking the risk. Anthony, get Natalie out of here," Brandon said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Now when I attack, start getting the supplies," Brandon said.

"Good luck," Anthony said.

Brandon nodded and then he took his axe. When Tommy was below us, Brandon jumped down with his axe. Brandon swung his axe at Tommy, but Tommy intercepted him with his sword. Anthony and I then jumped down from the cornucopia and went inside. Anthony got his sword while I got my knives. We then both got all the supplies we can carry and left the cornucopia. We then ran to the edge of the woods and we started to watch Brandon's fight. Brandon and Tommy were both evenly matched, both were trading blows for a while. Unfortunately, Tommy swung his sword and broke Brandon's axe. Brandon couldn't do anything as Tommy stabbed him in the chest. Brandon was dead as he fell to the ground. We then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Brandon no!" I yelled

"Natalie, we got to go," Anthony said.

"Ok," I said.

Anthony and I ran through the woods before Tommy can chase us. Anthony and I would mourn the loss of a friend and ally.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

After a hour after the last cannon, the anthem started to play. First was Brandon from 1, a career dying before the halfway point is still surprising. Second was Emma from 2, this is the second day in a row that 2 careers died. Third was Taylor from 5. Last was Joey from 10. The anthem then ended. We're officially at the halfway point. I actually didn't expect this to get this far. Now that I have, I'm going to try hard to win. I then decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

We're now at the halfway point. 23 more tributes have to die before I can go home. I examined my pack and I'm pretty good on supplies. I think I can actually win the whole thing, I been doing good and I prove that I can fight. The careers are a problem, but I can handled them. I just want to leave and go home. I'm tired of being here, I will win the games. I will go home, I'm just halfway there. I decide to go to sleep, I'm going to need it.

* * *

 **Day 6 is done and day 7 is next. 4 tributes died today and 24 are left in the arena. We're now at the halfway point of the games. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **28th: Joey Farley, 18, District 10 male- stabbed multiple times with sai by Tina Wayt**

 **27th: Taylor Oberlander, 17, District 5 male- stabbed in the chest by Anthony D'Agostino**

 **26th: Emma Dimond, 15, District 2 female- poisoned by Isabela Hernandez**

 **25th: Brandon Batista, 17, District 1 male- stabbed in the chest by Tommy Hankey**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 10**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	34. Day 7: 24 down, 24 to go

**Ch 33: Day 7: 24 Down, 24 To Go**

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

It's so relieving to know that I'm halfway through the games. I decided that today I would try out the snare that Leo send me a couple of days ago. I got out the snare and I remembered the steps I learned at the training center. In 10 minutes I was able to build the snare. With the snare built, I set it up and I waited patiently for an animal to get trapped. A couple of hours later, I heard a sudden snap and I immediately came out of my hiding spot. I went to where the snare is and I found a deer mutt trapped in it. I immediately felt bad for it, but I have no choice. I took out my knife and slit the deer's throat, putting it out of it's misery. The deer was a good size, I wouldn't go hungry for days. As I was cooking the meat over a fire, I was thinking that maybe I can win if I'm halfway there.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

I finally made it to the halfway point. I think that the main reason why I'm still alive is this arena. Because I grew up in District 7, I been around trees my whole life. The only other tribute I seen was actually Google from 12, but I was hiding in a tree, so he didn't see me. I got lucky in this arena, I probably wouldn't last a day in a desert or arctic themed arena. I just hope that the gamemakers don't interfere, but I think they stop after the mutt attack. Ever since the attack, the other tributes have been killing each other. It's day 7 and I'm already half way to winning. I got my bow out, it's still early in the day, so I decided to hunt. If anybody wants to get home, it's me. I hate to kill, but I have to choice if I want to go home.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

Michael, Erin, and I were walking through the woods hunting. I was happy that I saw Emma's face in the sky last night. While I hoped I would be the one to end her for leaving us, it's good enough that she's dead now.

"So we're halfway there," Michael said.

"Yeah, we're almost close to winning," I said.

"So when are disbanding?" Erin asked.

"I think it's too early," Michael said.

"Yeah, I think we should decided when there's less tributes in the arena," I said.

"Ok, that sounds good," Erin said.

"I wonder how Emma die," Michael said.

"It doesn't matter, she deserted us and she paid the price," I said.

"What I meant is how could she have died, she was 15, but she was still a career," Michael said.

"Now that I think about it, you have a point, Michael," Erin said.

"The only thing I can think of right now is that either Anthony or Zony got her," I said.

"It's most likely," Michael said.

"From now on, we have to be more careful," I said.

"Agreed," Erin said.

"The three of us then continued to hunt.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

I was lucky to be alive, I never thought I would last this long. I lasted longer than 5 careers, that is probably the biggest shock to me. The second biggest shock is the 4 careers died in 2 days. I'm grateful to be alive, I want to win so bad. On paper, no one would expect me to get this far, but it turns out that I have what it takes. I'm willing to go all the way to win. I had learned from a first hand experience that the Hunger Games are brutal, no doubt about it. But I have what it takes and I plan to go all the way to win. I decided to keep exploring the arena. I been finding berries to eat and so far, it's been working out well.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, District 3 female**

Ryan and I were sitting at our campsite.

"We did it, final 24," Ryan said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You seemed down, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we made it this far, but I wish Micaela and Reis were here," I said.

"Yeah, we gotten along well before the arena," Ryan said.

"I understand that only one of us will come home, but I didn't think that they would die this early," I said.

"The games are unpredictable, we don't know what will happen," Ryan said.

"When are we going to disband?" I asked.

"I want to stay together as far as we can, let's wait a few days before we make a decision," Ryan said.

"Sound good," I said.

We then heard a beeping sound. Ryan and I looked to see a silver landing towards the ground. Ryan opened the capsule and found bread inside. I read the note inside.

Great job so far. The 2 of you are giving District 3 a chance at another victor. Keep it up- Alexandra

Ryan and I then started to eat the bread.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

Natalie and I set up a camp far away from the cornucopia. We have enough supplies last a week or two.

"I can't believe Brandon is dead," Natalie said.

"I underestimated Tommy, he's more powerful than I thought," I said.

"What do we do now?" Natalie asked.

"We hunt for the other tributes. If I see Tommy, his death will be painful," I said.

"Definitely," Natalie said.

"I think we should skip hunting today," I said.

"Yeah, I'm still tired from last night," Natalie said.

"Then let's just relax today," I said.

Natalie and I laid back and relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female**

I finally made it to the halfway point. To be honest, I feel a lot of pressure because I'm District 6's only chance for a victor this year. I'm lucky that I haven't found anyone yet, but I have a feeling that my luck is going to change soon. I ran out of the food that Jack sent me days ago, I resorted to living on the berries around the area. I knew what nightlock was, so I knew I wasn't being poisoned. I want to win badly, I have my family back home and they need me. My siblings are so young, I'm scared that I'll die and they'll forget about me. That unlikely to happen, but I really hope it doesn't. It's night time and the anthem just played. No one died today, so there's still 24 tributes including me. After the anthem ended. I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

I'm surprised that no one died today, I hope that the gamemakers won't do anything. The last time we had a deathless day, they released mutts into the arena. The mutts were the ones that killed Zoe. Even though I didn't know Zoe that much, she was from home. In Panem, the people from home mean something when you're in the Hunger Games. I never though I would say this, but I wish I was back home in District 11. If I can win, at least I'll be living in the Victor's Village with my family. My family deserved everything, so I want to win for them. When the anthem ended, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female**

It was so painful and sad to see Taylor's face in the sky last night. Taylor is the reason why I'm still alive, he sacrificed himself for me and now he's dead. I don't even know how long I'll last without him, I'm all by myself. I then heard a beeping sound, I looked to see a silver capsule landing towards. I couldn't believe I was about to be sponsored. When the capsule landed I opened it and found food inside. I read the note inside.

I'm sorry about Taylor, he's a hero for sacrificing himself for you. You have to move on, now that it's the halfway point, the careers are going to looking for blood. Good luck the rest of the way- Mark

I silently thanked Mark and started to eat the food.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

Tina and I were resting at our campsite. We had no success hunting and so did the rest of the tributes. I don't like that no one died today, we all remembered last time. Tina then decided to talk.

"We made it to the halfway point," Tina said.

"Yeah, but I don't like it that no one died today," I said.

"Because of last time?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, the mutts were crazy," I said.

"I doubt that the gamemakers would anything twice," Tina said.

"That makes sense,"'I said.

"Don't worry much about it. I'm going to sleep," Tina said.

"Ok, I got first watch," I said.

As Tina went to sleep, I wondered how the gamemakers will take today being deathless. I'm sure that the gamemakers won't interfere tomorrow. A few hours later, I woke Tina up and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 7 is done and day 8 is next. No one died today, so there's still 24 tributes in the arena. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths:0**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Natalie Bullis**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 5**

 **Sofia Moises**

 **Julz Sperduto**

 **District 6**

 **Francesca Bastos**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 10**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st.**

 **22nd.**

 **23rd.**

 **24th.**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Sullen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	35. Day 8: The Biggest Lost To A Tribute

**Ch 34: Day 8: The Biggest Loss To A Tribute**

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

Ever since I killed that career, I been getting more sponsors. I guess I shocked everyone by killing Brandon. Brandon marks my first kill in the games, I kind of regret it. I have to win and if I want to go home, I might have to kill and I already did kill someone. I have to be careful, there's no doubt that Anthony wants revenge. I beaten Brandon, but Anthony might be too powerful. After all, he's the 3rd person in Hunger Games History to score an 11. I then hear another sponsor parachuting into the arena. When the capsule landed, I opened it and found water inside. With all the supplies I have left, I can just outlast everyone and win. Unfortunately, I can't do that, if I want to end the games faster, I have to kill the other tributes. I picked up my sword and packed up my supplies. When I was ready, I began to hunt through the woods.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

I was exploring the arena again. It was the only thing keeping me from going insane. It's ironic, this a terrible place, but it's beautiful on the outside. The only thing I have are my sickle and supplies. I hunted rabbits with the sickle and I'm getting enough food which is good. I been finding lakes, so I'm good on water too. I haven't ran into any tributes yet, which is a good thing. A half hour later, I would find the first tribute I seen in days. I was walking until someone ran into me and we both fell down. I got up and saw that Sofia from 5 has ran into me. When she saw me, she immediately started to back away in fear.

"Please, leave me alone," Sofia said.

I started to walk towards her with my sickle.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I then stabbed Sofia in the chest with my sickle. When Sofia died, I heard a cannon go off.

BOOM!

I regretted killing Sofia, but I didn't have a choice. I want to go home badly and I there's only one way. It's kill or be killed, but it still doesn't change the fact that I killed someone. I hope Sofia can forgive me, I then started walking through the woods again.

* * *

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

I still couldn't believe that I made it to the halfway point this year. District 12's tributes usually die in the bloodbath and first few days. But this year, Brock and I have given District 12 a chance this year. It's possible that one of us can win this year. The only problem are the careers, I hoped that they kill each other off so my chances will be better. I walked to the lake from my campsite and refilled my bottle. After putting iodine in the water, I continued to walk back to my campsite. Beside killing Ashley, I haven't seen any tributes. This arena must be huge. I got back to my campsite and sat down. I thought the games would be tougher, but I guess it's also the arena too. I decided to move camp, so I packed up my stuff and began to look for a new camp.

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

When I woke up, I found Adam and Michael packing up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's time to disband," Michael said.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"We're sure, now pack up you stuff," Adam said.

"Ok," I said.

I packed up my stuff and when we were all ready. We met up in the middle of our campsite.

"Well, I have to admit, this alliance have been fun," Adam said.

"Yeah, but now it's coming to an end," Michael said.

"Guys, are you really sure, the other careers are still out there," I said.

"We're sure," Michael said.

"Ok, if you say so," I said.

"Because we believe in honor, we go our separate ways and we get a hour head start," Adam said.

"But after that hour, we're no longer allies and therefore we will try to kill each other," Michael said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys," I said.

"It was, good luck to all of you," Michael said.

Adam and I nodded and then the three of us ran in different directions. I was now on my own. To be honest, it feels different. I don't have to worry about betrayal, but it was better being together to get rid of the others. A hour later, I knew I wasn't in a alliance anymore. I walked a little bit further until I saw another tribute. I quickly hided in a bush and got my bow out. I see that my target is Francesca from 6, she was just sitting down. I guess she's bored. I got my arrow in place and when I was ready, I fired the arrow. The arrow hit Francesca right through her head. Francesca was dead as soon as the arrow hit her brain. A cannon then fired.

BOOM!

Francesca's body then fell to the ground. I walked over to her and took my arrow out. I went over to the lake nearby and washed the blood out of the arrow. I went back to Francesca's campsite and saw that the hovercraft had already taken her body. I was lucky that her supplies were still here, so I took them. Maybe being in my own isn't so bad, I can definitely win this.

* * *

 **Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male**

The last few days have great, but all 3 of us knew that it was time to disband. The 3 of us packed up our things and talked for a little bit.

"I can't believe we have to disband," Nick said.

"Yeah, but we have to, I don't want to kill you guys," Gannon said.

"Me either, you guys are the best in the arena," I said.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Well, it was fun knowing you guys," Gannon said.

"Even though only one of us can survive, we will see each other again," I said.

"Agreed," Nick said.

"The 3 of us then said our goodbyes and ran off in 3 opposite directions. I didn't want to disband yet though, I was about to go insane and Nick and Gannon were the only people keeping me sane. I was going insane because I been in this hell for too long. I also killed someone, a human being like me. Now that I'm alone, I'm about to lose it. I then realized that I am going insane when I suddenly see Trey with a hole in his abdomen. That's impossible, Trey is dead. Why am I seeing him? I looked at the hole in his abdomen. What have I done? I killed him. I'm seeing things and going insane. I can't take this hell anymore.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

I'm sitting in my tree just waiting for time to go by. Even though my method is boring, it's safe. If I see a tribute, the tribute can't see me and it'll allow me to ambush and kill the tribute. I just have to be quiet. I took a bite out of my apple, it's been days since I seen a tribute, how big can this arena be? I suddenly then hear a crunching noise below. I looked to see Julz from 5 walking through my campsite. I was able to hear her because she was stepping on the tree branches. I knew this is my opportunity to get rid of her. I got scythe and I jumped down from behind. Julz turned around and she was too stunned to do anything as I swung my scythe and decapitated her. Julz was dead immediately. I then heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

I took Julz's supplies and gathered up my supplies. After everything was packed up, I started to move to another campsite. The careers probably heard that cannon and might investigate. I regretted killing Julz, she was my third kill. Even though it's not likely, I hope that'll be the last kill I make.

* * *

 **Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female**

The snare that Leo sent me was doing great. It was catching me rabbit and the occasional deer. After I heard the snare snap, I got out of my hiding spot and I saw that I caught another rabbit. I killed the rabbit and skinned it. I began to cook the food over a fire. With the way that I'm going, maybe I can win the whole game. I haven't seen any tributes and I'm got food and water, maybe it's possible. It's a long shot, but I'm willing to go the distance to win and get back to District 10.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

Natalie has been sleeping all day, so I decided to let her rest and go hunting by myself. Before I can leave, Natalie stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Natalie said.

"Hunting," I said.

"I'll come," Natalie said.

"It's ok, you should stay and rest," I said.

"You shouldn't go alone," Natalie said.

"It's ok, I can handle myself. Besides you should stay and watch the supplies," I said.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

I gave her a hug to let her know that I'll be ok and I left the campsite. As I was walking, I began thinking. Brandon and I bonded over our time in the Capitol and now he's dead. Now, I wanted to kill Tommy for killing him. On the other hand, it's just me and Natalie from 1. I haven't decided what to do when it gets closer to the end. I want to win, but I can't kill my best friend. I'm actually considering to let her kill me if we're in the final 2. I really hope it doesn't have to come to that. I actually rather be killed by another tribute and see Natalie win than kill her. It's a lot to think about with not enough time. I suddenly hear a scream. It was Natalie's scream!

"Natalie!" I yelled.

I immediately ran back to our campsite and I found Natalie with a sword wound to her stomach, she was barely alive.

"Natalie, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked.

"It was Tommy, he came from behind and stab me. I didn't see him coming. He was going to kill me before he heard you yell. He then ran off somewhere," Natalie said, she was breathing heavily.

"Natalie, it's going to be ok. You can survive this, someone will sponsor medicine," I said.

"No Anthony, it's the end for me," Natalie said.

"Don't say that! You'll win this and go back home," I said.

"I'm not going to win. Anthony, promise me that you will win," Natalie said.

"I promise," I said.

"You will always be my best friend," Natalie said.

"You will always be my best friend too," I said.

"Goodbye Anthony, tell my family that I'm sorry," Natalie said.

Natalie then closed her eyes and died from her injuries. A cannon then fired.

BOOM!

"Natalie, no!" I yelled.

For the first time in years, tears were streaming down my face. I just lost my best friend. Not only did Tommy killed Brandon, but now that bastard killed Natalie too. I vowed that night that I will kill Tommy and make him pay for what he did. I know that this the Hunger Games and I killed people too. But I just lost 3 people from home. I have to make Tommy pay. I couldn't stay in this campsite, so I packed up my stuff. Before I left, I went over to Natalie's body.

"Goodbye, Natalie," I said to her body.

I then left the campsite and went to find a new campsite. As of now, I am the last tribute from District 1.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

A couple of hours after the last cannon, the anthem played. First was Natalie from 1, I thought she would last longer. Now there's only 6 careers left. Second was Sofia from 5. Third was Julz who was also from 5, District 5 has no tributes left in the arena now. Fourth was Francesca from 6, District 6 also has no tributes left in the arena. After the anthem ended, I decided to go to sleep. It was the end of day 8 and there's 20 tributes including me. I started to wonder if I can win when I drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

After the anthem ended, Liv went to sleep. I was on first watch, so I'm wide awake. I'm starting to get more worried about, Liv. We have to disband soon and I don't know if she can survive without me. If I was to die, Liv would be my choice to win. But a part of me wonders how she can survive without me. That's why I decided that we won't disband until later into the games. I stayed awake for a couple more hours until I woke up Liv and I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

Zony and I were shocked to see Natalie's face in the sky. Zony then had a idea.

"I have an idea," Zony said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Anthony is on his own now, let's pack up camp tomorrow and look for him," Zony said.

"I see what you mean, if we find him, we can kill him," I said.

"Exactly, he can't kill the both of us," Zony said.

"Good idea," I said.

"Thanks," Zony said.

"So we'll leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," Zony said.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep," I said.

"Night," Zony said.

I then went to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 8 is done and day 9 is next. 4 tributes died today and 20 are left. Here are the the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **24th: Sofia Moises, 17, District 5 female- stabbed in the chest by Brydon Mead**

 **23rd: Francesca Bastos, 17, District 6 female- arrow to the head by Erin Donahue**

 **22nd: Julz Sperduto, 17, District 5 female- decapitated by Morgan Battalin**

 **21st: Natalie Bullis, 18, District 1 female- stabbed in the stomach by Tommy Hankey**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Michael Kennedy**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Gannon Leen**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 10**

 **Isabela Hernandez**

 **District 11**

 **Gianni Scarpulla**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th.**

 **18th.**

 **19th.**

 **20th.**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	36. Day 9: A Breaking Point

**Ch 35: Day 9: A Breaking Point**

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

Ryan were walking through the woods again. Ryan and I agreed that the only to stay away from the other tributes is to keep moving.

"Who knew we would make it this far?" I said.

"Yeah, final 20, we're almost there," Ryan said.

"We have to disband soon, don't we?" I asked.

"Soon, we'll stay together for as long as possible," Ryan said.

"Ok," I said.

We continued walking until we come across a pile of berries on the ground.

"We found food," Ryan said.

"They look familiar for some reason," I said.

"I'll eat one to see what it is," Ryan said.

Ryan picked up a berry and began to put it in his mouth. I suddenly remembered from training that the berries are nightlock.

"Ryan, stop!" I yelled.

Ryan stopped before he ate the berry.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"That's nightlock you have in your hand," I said.

"Shit, I didn't know," Ryan said.

"It's weird how there's a pile of them on the ground," I said.

"It's like a trap for tributes," Ryan said.

Ryan's eyes then went wide. Ryan must have realized that another tribute put the berries there. Ryan notices a nearby bush and he went into it. Ryan then pulled Isabela from 10 out of the bush.

"Liv, it turns out that she put the berries there," Ryan said.

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" Isabela asked.

"Sorry, but we have no choice," Ryan said.

Ryan tried to reach for his machete, but he was too busy holding Isabela so that she wouldn't run away.

"Ryan, I got my knife, I'll do it," I said.

"Ok," Ryan said.

I got out my knife and went over to Isabela.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I then slit Isabela's throat. Isabela died in seconds. We then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Good job," Ryan said.

"Thanks," I said

"That must have tough to kill someone, will you be ok?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ryan said.

I followed Ryan through the woods. We quickly left the area in case that the careers heard the cannon fire.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

When I heard the cannon, I nearly fell out of the tree I was sleeping on. That was the first cannon, and I got a feeling that there's going to be more today. Now that we're getting closer to the end, the other tributes are trying to kill each other faster to end the games. The average deaths a day is 4 deaths, it's day 9 and we now have 19 tributes left. Maybe I could win, the possibly is getting greater by the day. I got down from my tree and packed up my supplies. The cannon was close, I'm not taking a risk by running into someone. I quickly left the area and ran another direction. I hope to find a place to camp soon enough.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I knew that I have pissed Anthony off. I killed 2 of his allies, he's going to want me killed. I had taken more caution now because of that. I kind of feel bad for him though, I remembered during the training that he was close to the girl that I killed. Either way, if he wants me, then he can find me. I'll be waiting to put a sword through his chest. I decide to leave my camp and hunt for the others. I was only walking for a short time until I heard someone. I got out my sword and I find Michael from 2. I was behind him, he hasn't seen me yet. I then ran towards him with my sword and I swung it. Michael then turned around and intercepted my sword with his spear. I knew that it was going to be a tough fight. Michael and I continued to trade blows, he was good with that spear. I knew that I have to kill him soon before he kills me. Michael then tried to stab me with his spear. I then dodged the attack and I took the opportunity to slash Michael's arm with my sword. Michael dropped his spear in pain. I then stabbed Michael in the stomach. Michael then fell to the ground and died. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

That was the third career I killed. The sponsors might like that. I took Michael's supplies and I decided to walk back to my campsite. I was surprised to find him alone, his alliance must have disbanded. I was growing more confident that I would win the games.

* * *

 **Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male**

Day 9, I still couldn't believe that I made it. I honestly thought that I would die earlier. I guess I got really lucky this year. Some tributes from 9 don't have luck in this place. I was going to need food soon. I'm starting to run out of supplies and Sofia didn't have that much when I took her stuff. My stomach started growling, so I decided to eat one of my rations, before I can eat one, I heard a beeping sound. I looked to see a silver parachute coming towards me. I opened it when landed, and food was inside. I read the note inside.

The Capitol was really impressed with your kill yesterday, so enjoy the food- Malik

I thanked Malik and began to eat the food for lunch.

* * *

 **Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female**

It honestly wasn't bad being on my own, it's a lot more peaceful. I don't have to worry about betrayal, I have my own food and water. I make my own rules here. Even though I'm grateful to Michael for saving my life when the mutts attacked, it was the right move to disband. I decide to hunt again. Hunting is the only thing I can do in this area, it keeps me from being bored. I also want to end the games faster by killing everyone. I began walking through the woods with my bow out. I have my arrow loaded in case I need to shoot it fast. I began walking until I head a noise. I turned around and Gannon from 8 then popped out from a bush with a axe. Gannon tried to get me, but I was fast enough to back away. When I was a little far from Gannon, he began to run towards me. I immediately aimed my bow at him and fired my arrow. The arrow hit Gannon's forehead. Gannon the fell to the ground, he was dead. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I went over to him and got my arrow. I then took his supplies and ran off. Like I said, being alone isn't so bad. I can definitely win this year. District 2 will get their first female victor this year.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

Tina and I decided to do my plan today. We packed up our campsite and left. Today, we plan to spend all day looking for Anthony. He's the biggest threat in the arena and we have to take him out before it's too late. Tina and I were confident that we could take him. Anthony may have gotten an 11, but there's me and Tina, we outnumber him. We were getting impatient after a hour of searching.

"I can't believe we haven't found him yet," Tina said.

"I know, how big is this arena?" I asked.

"I don't know, it must be pretty big," Tina said.

"We'll find him though," I said.

"Is there a plan for when we find him?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, we ambush him and we both fight him. There's no way he could fight both of us," I said.

"Agreed," Tina said.

"We better find him before it gets to dark," I said.

"Yeah, we have to move faster," Tina said.

Tina and I continued to look for Anthony for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

It was so painful to see Natalie's face in the sky last night. I was still in pain today, I failed to protect her. I should have let her come along with me, she would have still been alive today. I have to win now, I made a promise to her and I will keep it to the day I die. I then heard a beeping sound. A silver capsule is parachuting into the arena. I opened it to find food inside, I read the note inside.

I know that you're sad about Natalie and Brandon, but you can't beat yourself over it. Both of there deaths were not your fault. What you can do is avenge them. Find Tommy and kill him, I'm confident that you will. Good luck- Marcus

Marcus is right. Natalie and Brandon's deaths are not my fault. If I want to avenge them, then I will kill Tommy. In fact, I'll start right now. I left my campsite and began to look for Tommy. A half hour later, I hear someone muttering. I got closer and I see Gianni from 11. Gianni is sitting in the ground and he's muttering something.

"I killed him, I'm a murderer. Trey is dead because I stabbed him," Gianni was muttering.

I think Gianni has gone insane. I think he definitely gone beyond his breaking point. I feel bad for him, so I decided to put him out of his misery. I went up behind Gianni and I got my knife out. Before Gianni knew I was behind him, I grabbed him and I slit his throat. Gianni was dead as he hit the ground. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I felt bad for Gianni, the games can make anyone insane. At least I was able to put him out of his misery. I then left the area and continued to hunt for Tommy.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

There were 4 cannons today, that means that 4 people died today. I only have to battle 15 more tributes before I can come home to 12. The final 16, who would have know that anyone from 12 can come that far? There's no doubt that the gamemakers will release something into the arena to bring us together. Probably when we hit the top 5, and I'll be one of them and I will win. District 12 is lucky to even have a victor and I want to give my home glory and show that even tributes from District 12 can win the games. If I'm right, it's just me and Google from home. That's 2 tributes from 12 in the final 16. I was confident that District 12 will have a victor. I then heard a beeping sound. I looked to find a silver capsule parachuting towards me. I found bread inside when I opened it. I read the note inside.

Great job so far, you and Google have made District 12 proud. We're rooting for the both of you- Tessa

I silently thanked Tessa for the bread and began to eat it.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

So far, being in my own hasn't been too bad. It was definitely a lot more fun when I was with Gianni and Gannon, but I knew deep down that we had to disband. 2 hours after the last cannon fired, the anthem played. First was Michael from 2, the careers were dying out, there's only 5 left now. I was shocked to see that Gannon was the second person to appeared. I was sad that my friend died, but I have to move on. Third was Isabela from 10, I was surprised that she lasted this long. District 10 now doesn't have any tributes left. The biggest shock was that Gianni was the was person to appeared. Both members of my alliance died today. I couldn't believe it, 2 of the best people I ever met are now dead. I have to move on, they would want me to win. When the anthem ended, I went to sleep mourning the loss of my 2 allies.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

I was surprised that there's only 5 careers left in the arena. Maybe someone from the outer district will win this year. I actually have a feeling that I can win. Well, it's the final 16, if I tried my best, I can win. I have to be careful, who knows what the gamemakers will pull to make things exciting. They already released wolf mutts, what's next. I decided that it was best not to think about it, I have to focused on winning. I never wanted to go into the games and I want to win badly. When the anthem ended, I went to sleep. I have a feeling that her next few days will be crazy and I have to prepared.

* * *

 **Day 9 is over and day 10 is next. 4 tributes died today and 16 are left in the arena. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **20th: Isabela Hernandez, 17, District 10 female- throat slitted by Liv Polimeni**

 **19th: Michael Kennedy, 17, District 2 male- stabbed in the stomach by Tommy Hankey**

 **18th: Gannon Leen, 17, District 8 male- arrow to the head by Erin Donahue**

 **17th: Gianni Scarpulla, 17, District 11 male- throat slitted by Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Erin Donahue**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **District 9**

 **Brydon Mead**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 11**

 **Grace Rayner**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Google Pecoraro**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th.**

 **14th.**

 **15th.**

 **16th.**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	37. Day 10: No One's Safe

**Ch 36: Day 10: No One's Safe**

 **Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male**

This nightmare is almost over. There's 16 tributes including me left in the arena. Now that I think about it, District 12's chances of getting a victor is good since Brock and I are still alive. I had to move from my campsite again. One of my strategies for the games is to move campsites everyday so no one can spot me. It's been working good so far since the careers or anyone else saw me. I actually like moving through the the arena. Even though this place is bad because this is the Hunger Games, but I can't help but notice how beautiful this arena is. The forest looks so peaceful when no is killing each other. It's unfortunate that people have to die here, all because we rebelled 26 years ago. It's hard to live in Panem, sometimes you get lucky and you live in a rich district. Sometimes you don't lucky and you live in one of the poorer districts like 12. The only luck you get in 12 is when you don't get reaped. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky and here I am fighting for my life. I got rid of my thoughts and I got confident that I will go home as I continued though the forest.

* * *

 **Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female**

I was sleeping in a tree when I get awaken by the sound of the leaves get crunched. I immediately was frighten when I awoke because I don't know what's going to happen. I looked down and I Erin from 2 walking through the area. She hasn't seen me yet, so I'm still safe. I was left with a decision on if I should stay hidden or take a chance and kill her. Erin is a career, but I have the advantage of her not knowing that I'm here. I decided that I have to kill her. Erin walked a little bit farther and I jumped down from my tree with my sickle. I snuck up behind Erin and I stabbed her in the back with my sickle. Erin screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Erin was still alive, so I stabbed her multiple times with my sickle until she finally died. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I can't believe it, killed a career. I actually killed someone. I feel terrible, I never wanted to kill anyone, but I didn't have a choice. I took Erin's supplies and I ran off through the woods.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

BOOM!

I was in a tree when the cannon fired. I was so startled that I fell out of the tree. The height was enough to kill me, so I had to do something, I was falling fast. I was holding my scythe, so I stabbed the tree with it. Due to the speed I was going, the scythe was cutting down the front of the tree, but I was slowing down. Eventually the blade broke and I fell the rest of the height. I was lucky that it was a 3 feet fall, so I didn't break anything. I checked my scythe, the blade is broken. I can't use it anymore. While I was sad that my weapon broke, at least I was still alive. I still have my knife, so at least I have a weapon still. I climbed up the tree and got my supplies and came down. I decided that it was best to move through the arena today. When I was ready, I started to move through the forest.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

Liv and I were moving through the woods again. While it was starting to get repetitive, we agreed that it was best to keep moving. We can't risk the careers finding us. We continued walking until we heard a sound from a nearby bush.

"Keep quiet, I think we found another tribute," I said.

"Is it a career?" Liv asked.

"I doubt it, no way a career would hide in a bush," I said.

"What are we going to do?" Liv asked.

"I going to check it out," I said.

"Ok, be careful," Liv said.

"Don't worry, I will," I said.

I went over to the bush with my machete in my hand, I had to be prepared. As I got closer, Brydon from 9 then jumped out with his sickle. I quickly used my machete to knock Brydon's sickle out of his hand, Brydon also fell to the ground. Brydon then got up and tackle me to the ground before I can attack. I dropped my machete in surprise. Brydon and I were wrestling for the ground for a short while, we were tossing and turning, were throwing punches, we were determined to kill each other. I was on my back with Brydon on top of me when suddenly screamed and fell on my side, I noticed that a blade was in his back. Liv then took the knife out of Brydon's back and stabbed him multiple times until he died. We then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Thanks Liv, you saved my life," I said.

"It was the least I can do," Liv said.

"Come on, we better get out of here," I said.

"Ok," Liv said.

Liv and I took Brydon's supplies and we continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

My hunt for Tommy has been unsuccessful so far. This is a big arena, so I know that finding him will be challenging. I'm a patient person, I will wait another week if I have to if I want to kill Tommy. I been living off my food and the water from a nearby lake. I'm a person who won't give up, Tommy will probably be my greatest challenge in the games, but I'm ready for the challenge. I been hunting for a hour, so I decided to take a rest. I sat down and examined my pack. I got apples, water, bacon strips, various berries and bread. I got plenty of food, so I'm not worried. I took a apple and began to eat it. I started to think about the reason why I volunteered a couple of weeks ago. I said that I wanted to be challenge and I wanted to earn it. If I want to win the games, I must proved myself here. I decide to get up and continued my hunt. I will earn my victory or I'll die trying.

* * *

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

Tina and I were hunting again. I'll admit that the hunting is starting to get tiring, but it's necessary to end the games faster and the gamemakers satisfied.

"We heard 2 cannons today, we're at the final 14," Tina said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, we have to disband soon," Tina said.

"So when should we disband?" I asked.

"We disband in 2 days, even if we didn't find Anthony," Tina said.

"Ok, that's a fair plan," I said.

"I'm not going to lie, this was a good alliance," Tina said.

"Yeah, it was," I said.

Tina and I continued walking until I heard a sound. It was the sound of someone jumping down. I immediately turned around with my trident and intercepted Grace from 11's attack with her sickle. I was surprised that Grace would have the guts to attack me, but it doesn't matter. I knocked Grace's sickle out of her hand and I knocked her down. Grace couldn't do anything as I stabbed her in the chest with my trident. Grace was dead in seconds. Tina and I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

"Are you ok?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said.

"I'm surprised that she would attack you," Tina said.

"She has more guts than I thought," I said.

"We should get going," Tina said.

"Yeah, we better get going," I said.

Tina and I took Grace's supplies and moved through the forest.

* * *

 **Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female**

I heard 3 cannons today, we're at the final 13. I'm happy and shocked at the same time. I never though I would make it this far, but now I want to go all the way and win. But I'm now scared that a tribute would eventually find me. I just have to keep hiding. I just hope that the gamemakers will leave me alone and let me hide in peace. I want to go home back to my family so bad, I miss them so much. I was wondering how my family was holding up when I heard a beeping sound. I looked to see a silver capsule parachuting towards me. When it landed, I opened it and found bread inside. I read the note inside.

Congratulations for making it this far, here's some bread to fill you up- Tara

I silently thanked Tara and began to eat the bread.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

I still couldn't believe that Gannon and Gianni are dead. It all happened in one day, they both died. I can't beat myself over it, I have to keep focused. If I want to win, I need to keep a clear mind. Gannon and Gianni would want me to win, I can't let them down. I will do everything I can to win. I never thought that I would miss my life in District 11, but since that I'm in the arena, I actually miss my home. I heard someone coming, so I quickly hided in a big bush nearby. I caught a glimpse of Google from 12 coming through the area. I decided that if he comes nearby, I will kill him. Google then walks near my bush and I take the chance to strike. I rushed out on the bush with my mace and I struck Google in the back with my mace. Google screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Google was still alive, so I struck his head with my mace and Google died from the hit. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

Google's death meant that I was in the final 12. I was almost home. I just got to keep going for a little while longer. I took Google's supplies and kept going through the woods.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

I was a little disappointed that I didn't find anyone today, but it was ok. I heard 4 cannons today, so we're now in the final 12. 2 hours after the last cannon, the anthem played. I was shocked to see that Erin's face was the first to appear. Since Michael died last night, I'm the last person from 2 remaining. I was wondering how they died. Did the other careers get to them? I didn't know what to think. Second was Brydon from 9. Third was Grace from 11. Last was Google from 12. We were now in the final 12, I have to step up my game. I'm District 2's only chance for a victor this year. There are 3 other careers and 8 other tributes in my way of winning. It doesn't matter, I'll take them all down and I'll come home victorious.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I made it to the final 12, I said I would come to my parent and I will win the games. Emily died day 2 and placed 15th out of 24th tributes. I am now in the final 12th out of 48th tributes. I have to admit that was really good for me, but I intend to win. I was lucky that I haven't run into Anthony, he's going to want revenge for what I did. Even though it's wrong to kill innocent people, I had no choice. I'm sure that Anthony didn't have a choice and was only doing what he had to do to survive. It doesn't matter though, when Anthony sees me, he's going to try to kill me. I'm going to try everything I can to beat him so I can go home. After the anthem ended, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 10 is done and day 11 is next. We're now at the final 12. 4 tributes died today and 12 are left. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **16th: Erin Donahue, 17, District 2 female- stabbed multiples times with a sickle by Grace Rayner**

 **15th: Brydon Mead, 17, District 9 male- stabbed multiple times with a knife by Liv Polimeni**

 **14th: Grace Rayner, 17, District 11 female- stabbed in the chest with a trident by Zony Liguori**

 **13th: Google Pecoraro, 17, District 12 male- strucked in the back and head by Nick Pepe**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **Liv Polimeni**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **Mahta Rezakhani**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **District 9**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 11**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th.**

 **12th.**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	38. Day 11: The Final 12

**Ch 37: Day 11: The Final 12**

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

Today is the last day of Zony and I's alliance. We have one day left to get rid of the threats I in the arena. Zony woke me up early in the morning.

"Come on, Tina. We have to start hunting now," Zony said.

"Zony do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's early, but we need the time to find the rest of the tributes," Zony said.

"Fine, maybe if we're lucky, we'll find a sleeping tribute," I said.

"Let's hope," Zony said.

Zony and I packed up our supplies and started our last hunt together.

Zony and I continued to walk. This was our last day to find Anthony or even Adam to get rid of the threats in the arena.

"There's a lot of pressure on us," Zony said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're District 4's chance of getting a victor and we're at the final 12, I say that a lot of pressure," Zony said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, we'll be alright," I said"Ok," Zony said.

We then continued though the woods.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

Luck has been on my side. I haven't ran into any threats all in the arena. I haven't ran into any of the careers, or even Brock, who I consider a threat too. My luck has been good, I gotten sponsored, I proved to be one of the strongest tributes in the arena, and I killed 3 careers. I proven that I'm not to underestimated. I just need to stay alive for a little while longer. I need to avoid Anthony, I have a feeling that if we fought, I would die. Not only did he scored a 11, he's fighting to avenge his district partners. I'm not worried, I may have a weird feeling, but I can take him. When I saw another rabbit, I stabbed it with my knife. I went back to my campsite to prepare my lunch.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

I'm District 12's last hope of winning, I realized that when I saw Google's face in the sky last night. I now have to try harder than ever to come back home victorious. I was hunting through the woods, since I decide that I have to kill everyone else to end the games faster. I don't know how long I'll be here and who knows if the gamemakers will release w disaster. I walked a little farther when I notice something moved in a bush. As I walked over to the bush, Mahta from 7 burst out of the bush and started to run away from me. I chased after Mahta and after a short Chase, Mahta tripped on a tree root. Mahta fell and back up to a tree. I had me axe out as I walked over to her.

"Please, don't kill me," Mahta said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I then swung my axe and decapitated Mahta. I then heard her cannon fired.

BOOM!

I never wanted to be a murderer, but I still killed 2 people. I regret my actions as Mahta and Addison never done anything wrong like me. I hope they can forgive me. I took Mahta's supplies and continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female**

Since we're now in the final 11 since Ryan and I just heard a cannon, we decided that it was time to disband. We packed our supplies and started talking.

"It's been fun, it' stinks that we have to disband," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I come to known you as a really good friend," I said.

"That's why we have to disband, I don't want to kill you," Ryan said.

"Me too," I said.

"Good luck, I hope that one of us can win," Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan, you been a great partner, good luck," I said.

Ryan nodded and we ran off in separate directions. As I was running through the woods, I still couldn't believe that I was now on my own. I think the only reason why I'm still alive is that Ryan would protect me. Now, we're both on our own. I have to be careful. I continued to travel through the woods for a place to camp.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

Even though I been alone for the last few days, I'll doing good in the games. I proved to be a tough tribute and I have a chance to want he games this year. It's funny, a couple of months ago, if I was told that I'll be in the games, I would have laughed. Now, the reality is that I'm still in this hell and I have outlast 10 other tributes. I heard that cannon making it 11 tributes earlier. Now, I have to be here for a little while longer. I then heard a beeping sound. I looked to see the silver capsule coming towards me. I found bread inside it when I opened it. I then read the note inside.

Great job, just a few more days until you can win. Enjoy the bread- Hayden

I silently thanked Hayden and started to eat the bread. I was confident that I can win.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

There's 11 of us left in the arena. I just have to outlast or kill 10 other tributes and I can come home. I been hunting more and more as the games go on. I guess I really want to end the games sooner. I continued walking until I came face to face with Liv from 3. I immediately raised my sword and Liv gasped. Liv then turned around and ran away from me. I wasn't going to let her get away from me, so I chased after her. I have to admit, she was fast. I then got out my knife and threw it at Liv. The knife hit Liv in the back and she fell down. I took the knife out and Liv and was on her back in pain. I ended her misery with a quick stab to the chest. I then heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

I took Liv's supplies and ran through the woods. As I was running, a thought came to my head, I'm now in the final 10.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

I heard 2 cannons today, that means that we're now in the final 10. I still in shocked that I made it this far, but I'm giving up yet. I plan to go all the way and win. I don't want to leave the arena in a casket. I proved that my determination is strong and that I can win then games. If you're in the final 10 at this point, you pretty much proven that you can win this year. I hunted another rabbit and decided to call it a day. I went back to my campsite and cooked the rabbit over a fire. I just need to last a few more days before I can get back to my family. I will win this year.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

After a long day of hunting, I came back to my campsite. It was a most timed for the anthem when I arrived. Today, I hunted a few rabbits today. It was goof hunting, but I didn't get my real target, Tommy. I heard 2 cannons today, so I know that I'm in the final 10. I honestly hope that Tommy is alive so I can get the chance to kill him. After I settled down, the anthem played. First was Liv from 3 and second was Mahta from 7. We're actually here, the final 10. I'm glad that Tommy is still alive, because I will be the one to kill him and I will win the games. I made a promise to Natalie, I have to keep it.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

Since Brydon died yesterday, I'm currently the last tribute from District 9 left in the arena. After I saw the anthem tonight, I realized that we're in the final 10. I have to keep going for a little while longer to win. Maybe it'll be a few days max for this nightmare to end. I can't wait to win and leave the arena. I decided to go to sleep since I need to be prepared. Every move I make can determine if I live or die in this horrible arena.

* * *

 **Day 11 is over and instead of day 12. The top 10 interviews are next chapter. I'm doing 10 instead of 8 because of the amount of tributes in the arena. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 2**

 **12th: Mahta Rezakhani, 17, District 7 female- decapitated by Brock Trotto**

 **11th: Liv Polimeni, 17, District 3 female- stabbed in the back and chest by Adam Proch**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **District 9**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 11**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th. Liv Polimeni**

 **12th. Mahta Rezakhani**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	39. Top 10 Interviews

**Ch 38: Top 10 Interviews**

 **Leon Ridgeway, 26, Hunger Games commentator**

"We're good to go, Leon," my cameraman Dax said to me. We were now in District 1 filming the top 10 interviews. We have to do it fast before any of the top 10 die.

"Hello Panem," I said to the camera. "You may be surprised that we're doing the interviews, but since we have more tributes this year, we decide to do a top 10 interview instead. We're here in District 1 at the home of Gaetano and Keri D'Agostino, the parents of Anthony D'Agostino.

I knocked on the door of their mansion and Gaetano and Keri opened the door together.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. D'Agostino," I said as I shook both their hands. The D'Agostinos led me and Dax through their mansion in their living room where their other sons Alex and Luca were sitting.

When we sat down, I started my question.

"So did the two of you know about Anthony volunteering?" I asked.

"No, he kept it a secret from us, we honestly thought he would volunteer next year when he would be 18," Gaetano replied.

"What do the two of you do for a living?" I asked.

"I own a jewelry store while my husband owns a clothing store," Keri said.

"Will you 2 other sons volunteer too?" I asked.

"While me and my brother are at the academy now, we won't volunteer if Anthony wins. If Anthony loses, then I would probably volunteer." Alex said.

"Interesting, our last question is how do you think Anthony is doing? I asked.

"He's doing great, we couldn't be more proud. We're confident that he will win and come back home," Gaetano said.

"Well thank you for you time, and good luck to Anthony," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the D'Agostinos and up next is District 2," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 2. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we were good to go.

"We're now in District 2 at the home of Travis and Lydia Proch, the parents of Adam Proch," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door of their large home and Travis opened it.

"Hello Mr. Proch," I said.

"Mr. Ridgeway, please come in," Travis said.

Travis led me and Dax to their living room where Lydia was sitting. I started the interview when we sat down.

"So what do the two of you do?

"I work as a blacksmith while Lydia teaches at the school," Travis said.

"Great, so what do you think about Adam volunteering?" I asked.

"While he is our only son, we are proud of him for volunteering," Lydia said.

"How's life in District 2?" I asked.

"You can see that we live in a great house with good jobs," Travis said.

"And Adam is the best son we could ask for," Lydia added.

"Our last question is how do you think Adam is doing?" I asked.

"We think that he's doing great. He has shown why he's one of the strongest tributes in the arena, we're sure he will win," Travis said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Adam," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Prochs and up next is District 3," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 3. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we were good to go.

"We're now in District 3 at the home of Raymond and Gina Rizk, the parents of Ryan Rizk," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Raymond and Gina both answered the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rizk," I said.

"Mr. Ridgeway, please come in," Raymond said.

The Rizks led me and Dax through to the kitchen where their other son RJ was. When we sat down at the table, I started the interview.

"What do the 2 of you do for jobs?" I asked.

"I'm a inventor while my wife stays at home to care for Ryan," Raymond said.

"So RJ, do you have a job too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a engineer," RJ said.

"Is RJ your real name?" I asked.

"No, it's actually short for Raymond Jr." RJ said.

"Interesting, so our last question is how do you think Ryan is doing?" I asked.

"We're proud of how far he came and we're certain that he can win," Gina said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to Ryan," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Rizks and up next is District 4," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 4. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we were good to go.

"We're now in District 4 at the home of Pascal and Kelly Liguori, the parents of Zony Liguori," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Pascal answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Liguori," I said.

"Mr. Ridgeway, it's nice to meet you," Pascal said as he shocked my hand.

Pascal led me and Dax to the family room where Kelly and their son Angelo were sitting. I started the interview.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Liguori, what do the 2 of you do?" I asked.

"Well, I owned a fishing company and since it brings in a lot of money, Kelly doesn't have to work.

"Angelo, do you work too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I help out in my father's business," Angelo said.

"That's great to hear. So Angelo, I heard that you were the top contender to volunteer for District 4 a couple of years ago. How come you didn't volunteer?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that I wanted to volunteer, but I realized that going into the Hunger Games isn't for me. I don't regret my decision because I'm living a happy life here," Angelo said.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. So our last question is how do you think Zony is doing?"

"We all think that Zony is doing wonderful, I expect him to win in the next few days," Kelly said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Zony," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Liguoris and up next is our other tribute from District 4," I said to the camera.

Dax and I walked a few miles to Tina Wayt's beach house and when we were ready, Dax told me that we're good to go.

"We're still in District 4 at the house of David and Donna Wayt, the parents of Tina Wayt," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Donna opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Wayt," I said.

"Hello, Mr. Ridgeway," Donna said she shocked my hand.

Donna led me and Dax to the living room where David was sitting. When were all seated, I started my interview.

"So what do the 2 of you do for a living?" I asked.

"Well, my wife and I owned the top seafood restaurant in District 4," David said.

"Interesting, so I heard that Tina was adopted, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, we adopted Tina when she was a baby when her biological parents died in a boating accident. We always wanted a daughter, so we adopted her," Donna said.

"My condolences to Tina, so how do you feel about her decision to volunteer?" I asked.

"When she asked to go to the academy, we knew that she wanted to volunteer. We're proud of her though, because she's going great," David said.

"Our last question is how do you think Tina is doing?" I asked.

"Like my husband said, we think that Tina is going great and we think she can win this year," Donna said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Tina," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Wayts and up next is District 7," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 7. When we landed and were ready. Dax told me that we were good to go.

"We're now in District 7 at the home of Ricardo and Rosario Reyes, the parents of Cristina Reyes," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Ricardo opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Reyes," I said as I shocked his hand.

Ricardo led me and Dax to their living room where Rosario and their son Alejandro were sitting. I started the interview when we all sat down.

"So what do the 2 of you do?" I asked.

"I own of the logging mills around here and my wife stays at home to care for Cristina," Ricardo said.

"Interesting, so Alejandro, do you work too?" I asked.

"Yes, while my father owns the logging mill, I manage it," Alejandro said.

"So how do the 3 of you feel about Cristina being reaped?" I asked.

"We were devastated about it, but we calmed down after seeing how well she has been doing," Rosario said.

"Our last question is how do you think Cristina is doing?" I asked.

"Cristina will win and come home, I'm sure of it," Ricardo said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to Cristina," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Reyes and up next is District 8," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 8. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we're good to go.

"We're now in District 8 at the home of James and Alice Hankey, the parents of Tommy Hankey," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and James answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Hankey," I said.

"Hello, Mr. Ridgeway, it's nice to meet you," James said as he shook my hand.

James led me and Dax to the kitchen where Alice was sitting. The interview started when we all sat down.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Hankey, what do the 2 of you do for a living?" I asked.

"I worked in one of the textile factories while my wife works as a seamstress," James said.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I heard that Tommy's sister Emily was reaped a few years ago, is that true?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, she was reaped and she didn't make it home," Alice said as tears were coming down her eyes.

"We still miss her terribly," James said as he put a arm around his wife.

"So how do you feel about Tommy being reaped?" I asked.

"Well, it devastated us, we already lost our daughter and we didn't want to lose our son too," James said.

"Our last question is how do you think Tommy is doing?" I asked.

"He'll win, I know he will," Alice said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Tommy," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Hankeys and up next is District 9," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 9. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we're good to go.

"We're now in District 9 at the home of Laureen Battalin, the mother of Morgan Battalin," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Laureen answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Battalin," I said.

"Hello, Mr. Ridgeway," Laureen said.

Laureen led me and Dax to the kitchen. When we all sat down, I started the interview.

"So Mrs. Battalin, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Well, I manage one of the offices in the grain fields. I keep track of the people in the fields," Laureen said.

"Interesting, so I noticed that Morgan doesn't have a father, how come?" I asked.

"Because my ex-husband is a deadbeat who didn't care about Morgan. He abandoned us years ago," Laureen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So how do you feel about Morgan being reaped?" I asked.

"It brought me to tears because Morgan didn't deserve to be reaped," Laureen said.

"Ok, so our last question is how do you Morgan is doing?" I asked.

"She's been doing great and I know she can win," Laureen said.

"Well, thanks you for your time and good luck to Morgan," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was Mrs. Battalin and up next is District 11," I said to the camera.

Dax and I board the hovercraft and traveled to District 11. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we're good to go.

"We're now in District 11 at the home of Russell and Jennifer Pepe, the parents of Nick Pepe," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Russell opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Pepe," I said.

"Hello, Mr. Ridgeway, please come in," Russell said as he shook my hand.

Russell led me and Dax to the kitchen where Jennifer was sitting. When were all seated, I started the interview.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Pepe, what do you do?" I asked.

"I worked in the fields as a harvester while my wife manages one of the offices on the field," Russell said.

"Does Nick work too?" I asked.

"Yes, Nick work with Russell in the fields before he was reaped," Jennifer said.

"Interesting, so how do you feel about Nick being reaped?" I asked.

"It was tough on us, but we slowly started to be better when we saw how he was doing," Russell said.

"So our last question is how do you think Nick is doing?" I asked.

"We think he's doing well and we're sure he'll win," Jennifer said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Nick," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Pepes and up next is District 12," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft and traveled to District 12. When we landed and were ready, Dax told me that we're good to go.

"Our last stop is in District 12 at the home of Jim and Susanne Trotto, the parents of Brock Trotto," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Jim answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Trotto," I said.

"Hello, Mr. Ridgeway," Jim said as he shook my hand.

Jim led me and Dax to the kitchen where Susanne was sitting. When we all sat down, the interview started.

"So Mr. Trotto, what do you for a job?" I asked.

"I work in the coal mines," Jim said.

"What about you, Mrs. Trotto?" I asked.

"I teach at the nearby school," Susanne said.

"How do you feel about Brock getting reaped?" I asked.

"It sadden us deeply because he's our only son," Susanne said.

"Our last question is how do you think Brock is doing?" I asked.

"He's going great, he has proved that he has what it takes to win. We're proud of him and we're confident that he will win," Jim said.

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck to Brock," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Trottos and that wraps up our top 10 interviews. Good night Panem," I said to the camera.

Dax and I boarded the hovercraft that will take us back to the Capitol. As we were traveling, I send the footage to John so it will air tonight. I relaxed in my seat, what a day, I just hope the interviews were good enough.

* * *

 **Ok guys, the top 10 interviews are up. The next chapter will go back to the game at day 12. Since this is a non games chapter, I'm not posting the stats this chapter.**


	40. Day 12: The Final 10

**Ch 39: Day 12: The Final 10**

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

The games were coming to a close, there are now 10 of us left in the arena. It's weird that if this was a regular year, 10 tributes left wouldn't matter in a 24 tribute game. This year though, 48 of us entered the arena and now 10 of us is a big accomplishment. I still can't believe how far I came. I said I will never give up and now I'm almost out of here. My biggest regret was killing Google. I never wanted to kill anyone, but I accepted that if I want to live, I have to kill. It will all be worth it when I win the games and come home. After all, I'm District 11's last tribute left in the arena. After resting for a couple of hours, I decided to explore the arena to see what else I can find.

* * *

 **Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female**

Today is the day that Zony and I would disband. We had a good alliance, but we can't stay together longer in case one of us tries to backstab each other. When Zony woke up, we agreed that we would disband now. We packed up all of our stuff and we said a few words to each other.

"This alliance was fun while it lasted," Zony said.

"It was, but now we're no longer a alliance," I said.

"When I find you in a couple of hours, be prepared for a real fight," Zony said.

"Bring it, you'll have a hard time taking me down," I said.

"We'll see," Zony said.

"Well, goodbye and good luck," I said.

Zony nodded and the 2 of us ran into 2 separate directions. After spending almost 2 weeks with Zony, I was now on my own. I traveled for a couple of hours before I sat down and examined my stuff. I have food, water, iodine, and my sai. I was pretty much good on supplies. Zony and I were the last alliance left and now, all of us are now on our own. I got up and continued traveling, I have to get far away from Zony before he finds me. We're longer allies, so I won't feel bad when I stab him in the chest with my sai. With that thought, I continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

I realized that I was the last tribute from District 7 when I saw Mahta's face in the sky last night. Clay, Jake, and Mahta, all 3 came from home and they're now dead. I feel bad, but I can't let it bring me down. I'm in the top 10 in the games and I have to win. My family is counting on me to win for them and I come home to them. I picked up my bow and got my arrows and supplies. The only way the games are going to end fast enough is that someone is going to have to kill the other tributes. While I hate to be a killer, but I can't hide anymore. I want to go home and there's only one thing to do. When I was all packed up, I started to walk through the woods, armed with my bow.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

The final 10, I still can't believe that I'm here. I knew I would do great, but there was always the possibility that I would die in the games. I can still die in the arena, even today if I'm not careful. I'm not going to be safe until I'm the last tribute remaining in the arena. While I plan to win, Adam can just pop out anytime and kill me. The games are hard to win, people who did it are the lucky ones. I wanted to be here because I wanted to earn something. I lived my whole life getting everything I wanted and while my life was happy, I wanted to earn something. That's why I spent most of my life training, I wanted to win the games and earned something. A win isn't giving, it's earn and a victor definitely earns the win. Even though I could die, at least I died fighting and not giving up. That's my plan, I will win and even if I don't, I'll make sure that I go down fighting until my last breath. I decided to hunt, so I packed up my stuff and I headed out to hunt the other tributes.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

I was shocked to see Liv's face in the sky last night. We disbanded yesterday and now she's dead. It saddens deeply, she became a good friend during our time in the games. I then realized that she died because I wasn't there to protect her. I can't blame myself, we disband to avoid killing each other, I should have known that this can happen. I'm still sad though because Liv didn't deserved to die, none of us in the arena deserved to die. I then realized that I was the last tribute from District 3 left in the arena. Micaela, Reis, and now Liv are dead. I'm the last one from 3. I then hear a beeping sound. I looked to see a silver capsule parachuting towards me. I opened the capsule to find bread inside. I read the note.

Great job making it to the final 10. I'm sorry that you're grieving about the others, but you need to focus. You're District 3's last tribute, good luck- Alexandra.

I realized that if I'm going to win, then I need to be careful. I have to stop grieving and focus on the games. I miss the friends that I made while I was here, but I know that somehow I'll see them again. I suddenly got more confident that I can do this. I silently thanked Alexandra and began to eat the bread.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

Just a few more days and I'll be out of this hell. Even though I have been doing great in the arena, everything I done has been like a nightmare. I killed 3 people, I did something I hoped to never do and I still have to kill more people to get out of here. I regret my actions because murder is't a joke, once you kill someone, they're dead forever. I didn't want to die like my sister, and I wanted to get back to my parents, that's why I killed the other tributes. I hope to get out of here and I think I can do it. I proven that I'm a strong tribute and I'm not done yet. I hate to do it, but I might have to kill another tribute or 2. I decided to pack up my stuff and continued through the woods. I was either going find a new campsite or hunt for the other tributes.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

I was almost there, I was close to bring honor and glory back to District 2. There's only 10 more tributes including me in the arena. The other 9 have to die for me to leave this place. I'm not going to lie, I expected Erin, Michael, or even Emma in the final 10 too. Now that I'm the only tribute from District 2 left in the arena, I have a lot of pressure on my hands. If I die, District 2 will lose another year for a victor. In the last 25 years, we only had Dante and 3 more victors from 2. I have to win, I know I can win. I had spent the whole day hunting and I haven't found one tribute yet. In fact, I haven't heard a cannon today. It's weird that we had another deathless day. I shook off the thought and when I came back to my campsite, I sat down and I decided to get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

There were no deaths today, I was surprised that we had another deathless day. While gamemakers didn't do anything about the last deathless day, I hope they don't release mutts or anything on us. I decided that I have to end the games faster by hunting the other tributes. Today was unsuccessful though. I'm hoping to have better luck tomorrow. A couple of minutes after I returned to my campsite, the anthem played. I ignored it since no one died today. Tomorrow is going to be a different story though. Someone will die tomorrow and it won't be me. I intend to win the whole game and be out of here in a couple of days. After the anthem ended, I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female**

Even though it's been a couple of days, I'm still mad that my scythe broke. I'm glad that it saved me from falling to my death, but it was a great weapon. I still have a knife though, so at least I'm still armed. I didn't hear any cannons today, so I wasn't surprised that one's face was in the sky when the anthem. The games have to end soon, we're approaching day 13 and we still have 10 tributes left including me. I hope tomorrow will be different. When the anthem ended, I decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day 12 is done and day 13 is next. No one died today, so there's still 10 tributes left in the arena. Here's the stats.**

 **Deaths: 0**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **District 4**

 **Zony Liguori**

 **Tina Wayt**

 **District 7**

 **Cristina Reyes**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **District 9**

 **Morgan Battalin**

 **District 11**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th.**

 **8th.**

 **9th.**

 **10th.**

 **11th. Liv Polimeni**

 **12th. Mahta Rezakhani**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	41. Day 13: An Unfinished Battle

**Ch 40: Day 13: An Unfinished Battle**

 **Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male**

It's been a day since Tina and I disbanded and I have to admit, things have been a lot different. Things have a lot more quiet and in some ways, boring. Tina was always there to talk or pass the time and we kept each other sane. Despite our bonding, I'm still going to kill her if I have to. Tina was a good friend, but this is the Hunger Games, I either win or I die. Ever since Tina and I disbanded, I been in some area of the forest waiting it out a little. I decided that I'm done waiting around and if I want the victor's crown, then I have to kill everyone else. I got my trident and pack up my stuff. No one died yesterday and today, that's going to change. When I was ready, I started my hunt.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

Besides the usual rabbit, I haven't seen anything. Ever since yesterday, I been hunting. Even though I haven't killed anyone yet, I'm scared that it has to change soon. Some people won by hiding, but this isn't a normal year. This is the first Quarter Quell, there's 48 tributes and if I want to win, then I have to kill the others. The others may be armed, but I got my bow. I kept walking for a little bit until I come face to face with Tina from 4. Tina immediately got her sai out and I ran away. Tina was chasing me as I was running. I'm faster though, and when I was sure she lost me, I climbed up the nearest tree. Tina then came below me and she was furious.

"You think you lost me? I know who you are. You're Cristina Reyes from District 7. I know you like to climb trees. So where are you? Come down and fight me," Tina was yelling.

This was my chance to kill her. While Tina was yelling threats at me, I got my bow out. When I aimed my shot, I fired the arrow. The arrow hit Tina in the head. Tina gave a surprised look as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, she was dead. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I can't believe that I killed someone, she was my first kill. While I feel bad and guilty inside, I know that I had no choice. I also can't believe that I killed a career, one of the toughest tributes this year. I climbed down from my tree and collected Tina's supplies. I then decided to continued through the woods in case Tina's yelling attracted some of the other tributes.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

BOOM!

The cannon woke me up. As got up, I remember that today is day 13 of the Hunger games. I then realized that with that cannon, there's only 9 tributes now. 8 more to go before I can go home. I said earlier that if I play my cards right, then I can win this. So far, I been doing great and I have a shot of winning this year. I decided to have a quick breakfast. I ate a apple and some water before I packed up my stuff and began to go hunting. As I was walking through the woods, I was armed with my axe. I was to ready to attack any tribute I see or any tribute that attacks me. I maybe from District 12, But I can win this year.

* * *

 **Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female**

After I killed Tina, I continued to hunt through the woods. I would like a rabbit for food, since I plan to hunt all day. I would catch a break when I see Nick from 11. I crouched down behind a bush and I see that Nick was sitting down to rest and I had a clear shot at his head. I put my arrow into the bow and I aimed it. Before I can fire the arrow, I felt something hit me. I saw that Morgan from 9 had tackled me to the ground. I had dropped my bow in the confusion so I didn't have a weapon. Morgan had her knife and she was trying to stab me. I was fighting her with all of my energy and we rolled around for a little bit until I was on Morgan. I then got out my knife and tried to stab her, but Morgan was putting a fight. We kept rolling around until eventually I was on my back with Morgan on top of me. I had one last chance to Kill her, so with all of my might, I stabbed Morgan in the side of her neck. Morgan then fell off me and she died from the stab wound. I then heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

I was impressed by Morgan's skills and how she put up a fight. I then noticed that Nick was gone, he escaped. I picked up my bow off the ground, it was still in good shape. I decided to take Morgan's supplies and I continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

I heard two cannons today, there are now 8 of us left including me. There might more deaths today, I have to be careful. If I'm not, it could be my face in the sky tonight. I have to win, I want to get back to my family do bad. Unlike the careers, I never wanted to be here and now that I am, I'm fighting to get my life back. I been traveling through the woods all day and I haven't found anyone yet. Geez, how big is this arena? While I regret killing Reis, I had no choice, he was trying to kill me. It bugs that I might have to kill another tribute. I actually don't mind killing the tribute that killed Liv. I guess that I want to avenge her. The only problem is that I don't know who kill her. Maybe I'll get lucky and her murderer is dead or I might be the one to kill him or her. It doesn't matter, I need to keep moving, so I continued to move through the woods.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

I was walking through the woods with thinking, is the games almost over?. With the cannons I heard so far, there is now 8 tributes including me left. 40 tributes have died and 7 more have to die. I may be a career, but this year is really sick. While I would never rebel against the Capitol because I care about my family's safety. I also don't want to get killed for something I said. I continued to walk through the forest until I come face to face with Zony from 4. We immediately raised our weapons. It's been days since I saw Zony and I notice that he was alone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zony asked.

"It has, where's Tina?" I asked.

"We disbanded, it's just you and me," Zony said.

"Perfect, last thing I need is a ambush," I said.

"This is payback for the cornucopia, you won't get lucky this time," Zony said.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, because you're not escaping this time," I said.

"I'm not running," Zony said.

"Good, I like a challenge," I said.

"You'll get one," Zony said.

"It's time to finish a unfinished battle," I said.

"Bring it on," Zony said.

Zony and I charged at each other. My sword and Zony's trident clashed against each other. Zony and I excanged blows for a few minutes. I kept intercepting Zony's trident and he kept intercepting my sword. We were giving each other a fair match and a challenge. I always wanted a challenge and so far, Zony has been my greatest challenge yet. But all challenges has a winner and eventually I swung my sword and hit Zony's trident hard enough to knock him back a little. I slashed Zony's arm and he dropped his trident. I then punched him and the face and knocked him to the ground. I then pointed my sword at his chest.

"I guess you finished this battle," Zony said.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

I then stabbed Zony in the chest with my sword. When Zony died, a cannon fired.

BOOM!

Zony was my greatest challenge in the games and I respect him for giving me a good match. I decided that I had to keep moving, so I took Zony's Supplies and continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I was walking through the woods when I heard 3 cannons today, I'm now in the final 7. I guess this is a big accomplishment in you're in a arena of 48 tributes. I was getting closer to the end and I couldn't wait to win. I have to get back to my parents, I can't die when I'm this close. I have to keep a eye out in case Anthony tries to attack me. Maybe I'll get lucky and he died today, but I doubt it. It's hard to kill a tribute with a 11, but there's still the possibility that Anthony is dead. It wouldn't surprised me that the 2 of us would face in the finale. It would be a good fight and I'm prepared to the challenge. With my confidence, I continued to walk through the woods.

* * *

 **Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male**

I saw Cristina's fight with Morgan. Cristina was about to kill me before Morgan attacked her. I saw them fight from a distance the two battled for a while. Cristina eventually killed Morgan and took off. Morgan unknowingly saved my life and I kind of feel indebted. I feel like I should avenge her. Even though we didn't know each other, I would have been dead if it wasn't for her. I decided that I will kill Cristina. I followed Cristina from a distance for a few hours. I heard a cannon as I was following her, that was the third one today. Cristina finally sat down in front of a tree and I ducked into a bush. Armed with my mace, I ran out the bush and swung my mace at Cristina's head. Cristina was too shocked and surprised to do anything as my mace made contact to her face. Cristina fell to the ground and I swung my mace at her head again. The second hit killed Cristina as I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

Well, I avenged Morgan for saving me. But I feel terrible that I killed another tribute. I have to keep moving, so I decided to move on and keep going. I took Morgan's supplies and continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

While I had a unsuccessful day of hunting, I heard 4 cannons today. At least today wasn't deathless. I also hunted a rabbit, so I had food for tonight. I got back to my campsite and started to cook the rabbit. As I was eating the rabbit, the anthem started. First was Zony from 4. Second was Tina from 4, District now doesn't have any tributes left in the arena. In fact, the only careers left are me and Anthony. Third was Cristina from 7, District 7 is now out of tributes. Last was Morgan from 9, District 9 is now out of tributes. When the anthem ended, I realized that there's now 6 tributes including me left. I decided to get some sleep, tomorrow could be a important day.

* * *

 **Day 13 is done and day 14 is next. 4 tributes died and 6 are left. We're getting close to the end of the games. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **10th: Tina Wayt, 17, District 4 female- arrow to the head by Cristina Reyes**

 **9th: Morgan Battalin, 18, District 9 female- stabbed in the neck by Cristina Reyes**

 **8th: Zony Liguori, 17, District 4 male- stabbed in the chest by Anthony D'Agostino**

 **7th: Cristina Reyes, 17, District 7 female- mace to the face and head by Nick Pepe**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 2**

 **Adam Proch**

 **District 3**

 **Ryan Rizk**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **District 11**

 **Nick Pepe**

 **District 12**

 **Brock Trotto**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd.**

 **4th.**

 **5th.**

 **6th.**

 **7th. Cristina Reyes**

 **8th. Zony Liguori**

 **9th. Morgan Battalin**

 **10th. Tina Wayt**

 **11th. Liv Polimeni**

 **12th. Mahta Rezakhani**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	42. Day 14: The Fire In A Tribute's Soul

**Ch 41: Day 14: The Fire In A Tribute's Soul**

 **Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male**

We were now in the final 6, I can't afford any mess ups. One mistake can be the end for me and I intend to win this year. I was currently hunting because when it's this close in the game, you got to kill the others before they kill you. I just have to outlast 5 more tributes before I can come home. I will bring honor and glory back to District 2. I'll show them that I can conquer everybody, even Anthony, who scored a 11. I continued to walk until I noticed Nick from 11 resting on the ground. Nick doesn't see me yet, so I have the element of surprise. I decided that I can't get my sword out because it will cause too much noise. I then recalled what my trainer Sean said to me before I volunteer, Sean said I was strong enough to break someone's neck. That gave me a idea. I snuck up to Nick and I immediately grab Nick's head with both of my arms. Nick tried to fight back, but he couldn't do anything as I jerked his head to the side, breaking his neck. Nick then fell to the ground, he was dead. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I smirked, 4 more tributes to go. We have now reached the final 5. I have to keep moving to find the others, so I took Nick's supplies and I continued to hunt through the woods.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

I realized that I was in the final 5 when I heard that cannon 2 hours ago. I still wonder if Liv's killer is still alive. A part of me hopes that the bastard is dead, but another part of me wants to be the one to kill this person. I shook off the feeling, I have to keep focused. This forest may be huge, but I can run into another tribute in seconds. That would be the case as I suddenly come face to face with Adam from 2. Adam then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I'm laughing because I killed your pathetic district partner and now I get to kill you too," Adam said.

"What? You killed Liv?" I demanded.

"Yeah, she barely put up a fight," Adam said.

"You bastard, I'll kill you," I said as I raised my machete.

"What makes you think that you can kill me, I gotten a 10 in training for a reason," Adam said as he raised his sword.

"Scores don't matter, I'll still kill you," I said.

"Fine, it's your funeral," Adam said.

Adam and I then charged at each other. I was filled with rage as I finally came face to face with Liv's killer. I will avenge her, she was a great friend and ally and she didn't deserved to die. Adam and I kept exchanging blows for minutes. Adam is a strong opponent and I have to be careful, he can easily kill me if I let my guard down. We kept exchanging blows and we couldn't damaged each other. Adam was getting more frustrated as the battle continued. I guess Adam didn't think I would put a fight. Adam then raised the sword high above his head. I took the opportunity to hit Adam's arm with my machete, Adam screamed in pain and dropped his sword. As Adam was in pain from his arm wound, he couldn't do anything as I stabbed him in the heart. I pulled the sword out and Adam started to say something.

"Good match, I accept my death with honor. You have my respect, Ryan," Adam said.

Adam then closed his eyes and fell to the ground, he was dead. I then heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

I did it, I killed Liv's killer. I felt proud of myself. I have to keep moving, so I took Adam's supplies and continued through the woods.

* * *

 **Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male**

I heard the second cannon a hour ago. There are now 4 tributes including me in the arena. I was almost there, I can do this. But there are 2 careers left. Maybe I'll get lucky and they died today, but it's unlikely. I was hunting for the others, I have to end it. If 3 more tributes die, I can go home. I can give my parents a home in the victor's village with me. We would never have to worry about money ever again. My dream will be a reality when I win the games. With the 4 of us left, the games could end today or tomorrow. I wonder who is left, I guess I will find out tonight. I was confident that I will win, I proven that I'm a contender. I still can't be cocky, I have to be careful. I then smell a weird smell. I then realized that the smell was smoke. I took a look around and I saw that the area was starting to get on fire. Those damn gamemakers, they created a forest fire in a attempt to end the games. I then saw a opening without fire and I ran out of the area. I continued running until I was sure there was no fire. I can't believe the gamemakers created the fire, I'm lucky to be alive. I was tired from running, so I took a short break and I decided to continued through the forest.

* * *

 **Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male**

I was happy that I avenged Liv. I now can focus on winning the games. With Adam's death, there is now 4 more tributes including me left. There is also one career left. Unfortunately the last career alive is the most powerful one of them all. Anthony is probably still alive, he might have died because I heard another cannon before I killed Adam, but I doubt he died. I have to be careful, he would be too powerful for me. I'm still confident that I can win. I can get District 3 another victor. My victory would be back to back because of Alexandra's victory last year. I know I can do this, I can win. A half hour later, I then heard the smell of smoke. My eyes widen when I saw that area was catching on fire. I immediately started to run, I have to outrun the forest fire. The fire was spreading faster. Eventually, I had nowhere to run as the fire is at all 4 sides, it has surrounded me. As the fire closed in on me, I accepted that I was going to die. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it back to my family, I'll miss them. Before fire reached me, I was thinking. Out of 48 tributes, 4th place isn't bad. The fire then reached me and covered my body. I was screaming in pain. The fire was so painful that I fell to the ground because I couldn't stand. The pain was horrible. As the pain finally stopped, my vision started to black out. Before I died, I heard a cannon fired.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I had just escaped the forest fire when I heard third cannon, I realized that I was I the final 3. I just have to kill or outlast 2 more tributes before I can go home. I was almost there, I'm almost home to my parents. I was going through the forest looking for the last two. I have to find them. I eventually found Brock from 12. We both raised our weapons.

"So this is it, the final 3," Brock said.

"We're just missing one person," I said.

"Forget him, I'll kill you and then I'll find the last one," Brock said.

"You have to get through me first," I said.

"Bring it on," Brock said.

Brock and I charged at each other and my sword clashed against his axe. Brock was putting a fight. I was surprised, tributes from District 12 were usually weak and Brock is one of the strongest people I ever fought. Brock and I kept exchanging blows, we were determined to kill each other. My sword clashed against Brock's axe and I brought my sword back. I swung my sword and I disarmed Brock. Brock was stunned, so I took the opportunity to stab Brock in the chest. I took my sword out and Brock fell to the ground dead. I then heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I was now in the final 2. It was going to be sundown soon, so I decided to take Brock's supplies and move through the woods. A half hour later, I decided to set up camp. When I finished setting up camp, the anthem played. First was Adam from 2, District 2 was now out of tributes. Second was Ryan from 3, District 3 was now out of tributes. Third was Nick from 11, District 11 was now out of tributes. Last was Brock, District 12 was now out of tributes. When I the anthem ended, I realized that my last opponent is Anthony. The career that scored a 11, that's going to be tough. Since he probably knows that I'm still alive, he's going to be a challenge. I then decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

Today was crazy, 4 people died and there was a forest fire. I was lucky to make it out of the fire alive. When I heard the last cannon, I realized that I was now in the final 2. I was happy, I was almost there. I just have to kill 1 more tribute. I wonder who my opponent will be though. I got back to my campsite and watched the anthem. When the anthem ended, I realized that my opponent is Tommy. So my last opponent is Natalie and Brandon's killer, this going to be a good fight. I'm ready for the challenge, I will kill Tommy, I will avenge Natalie and Brandon. I then decided to get some sleep because tomorrow, the games end with me putting a blade through Tommy's head.

* * *

 **Day 14 is done and day 15 is next. 4 tributes died today and 2 are left. We will finally have our victor next chapter. Here are the stats.**

 **Deaths: 4**

 **6th: Nick Pepe, 17, District 11 male- neck snapped by Adam Proch**

 **5th: Adam Proch, 18, District 2 male- stabbed in the heart by Ryan Rizk**

 **4th: Ryan Rizk, 17, District 3 male- burned to death**

 **3rd: Brock Trotto, 17, District 12 male- stabbed in the chest by Tommy Hankey**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **District 8**

 **Tommy Hankey**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st.**

 **2nd.**

 **3rd. Brock Trotto**

 **4th. Ryan Rizk**

 **5th. Adam Proch**

 **6th. Nick Pepe**

 **7th. Cristina Reyes**

 **8th. Zony Liguori**

 **9th. Morgan Battalin**

 **10th. Tina Wayt**

 **11th. Liv Polimeni**

 **12th. Mahta Rezakhani**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	43. Day 15: A Victor Emerges

**Ch 42: Day 15: A Victor Emerges**

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

When I woke up, I wasted no time preparing. The games will end today. Even if I live or die, it ends today. I got out my sword, hid my knife in pants, and ate breakfast. I left my supplies because I won't need them. I immediately started my hunt, I was determined to find Tommy. I was walking for a short time until I noticed the smell of smoke. I turned around and a forest fire was behind me. Dammit, the gamemakers started another Fire. I started to start running away from the fire. The fire wasn't surrounding me though, the way it's positioned looks like it's showing me a path. I ran away from the fire and through the path that didn't have fire. I see a clearing that has no fire, so I ran to it. When I got to the clearing, I saw that I was back at the cornucopia. I then see Tommy running from the fire across from me out of the forest. I found my target, and now I must kill him. I started to walk out to him with my sword drawn.

* * *

 **Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male**

I barely escaped the fire and I then noticed that I was back at the cornucopia. I then noticed Anthony walking up to me. I got my sword out and we stared at each other.

"I been looking for you for a long time," Anthony said.

"That's because I been avoiding you," I said.

"It's ironic to be at the cornucopia," Anthony said.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is where it all started and now this is where it ends," Anthony said.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm ready for the challenge," I said.

"Good, because I will make you pay for my allies' death," Anthony said.

"Good luck beating me, I'm not that bad," I said.

"I know, I seen you fight," Anthony said.

"Then be prepared, because this battle starts now," I said.

"Agreed, it's time to get this over with," Anthony said.

I then charged at Anthony.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

When Tommy started to charge at me, I started to charge at him. When our swords clashed against each other, I knew this was going to be a big battle. We kept clashing our swords against each other and we weren't damaging each other. I always love a challenge and Tommy was giving me one. Honestly, it's hard say if he or Zony putted up a better fight. I kept swinging my sword and Tommy intercepted all of my strikes. My goal was to eventually tire him out so I can take him out. It was Tommy's turn as he kept swing his sword. I parried all his attacks. I have to admit, Tommy has earned my respect for his sword abilities. Even though he killed Brandon and Natalie, he earned my respect. I then saw a opening. Tommy raised his sword above his head and I took the opportunity to strike. I swung my sword and I cut Tommy's hand off with my strike. Tommy screamed in pain as he grasped his handless arm. Since I cut off Tommy's hand, he didn't have his sword anymore, so I tackled him to the ground. I then raised my sword above his stomach.

"This is for Brandon!" I yelled as I stabbed Tommy in the stomach.

I then got my knife out of my pocket and raised it above Tommy's head.

"And this is for Natalie!" I yelled as I stabbed Tommy in the forehead.

Tommy then died from his injuries and I heard a cannon.

BOOM!

I did it, I won the Hunger Games. I stand up from Tommy's body and raised my fist in the air in triumph.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you our victor of the 25th Annual Hunger Games, Anthony D'Agostino!" John announced.

When I saw the hovercraft approached me. I fell to my knees, I couldn't believe it. I won, I'm still alive. While I will miss Brandon and Natalie, I'll never forget them and I will see them again. The people I killed, Clay, Taylor, Gianni, Zony, and Tommy, I'm sorry. I did what I had to and I hope they can forgive me. When the hovercraft was above me, the ladder dropped. I stood up and I climbed the ladder. When I got into the hovercraft, the people aboard immediately took me to a bed and told me to rest. Before I fell asleep, I remembered all the things that happen and I couldn't be more happy to win. I did it, I'm the victor of the 25th Hunger Games. I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 15 is over and we finally have our victor. The hunger games are over. There are 2 more chapters until the story will be completed. Here are the final stats.**

 **Deaths: 1**

 **2nd: Tommy Hankey, 17, District 8 male- stabbed in the stomach and head by Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **Anthony D'Agostino**

 **Final Placements**

 **1st. Anthony D'Agostino**

 **2nd. Tommy Hankey**

 **3rd. Brock Trotto**

 **4th. Ryan Rizk**

 **5th. Adam Proch**

 **6th. Nick Pepe**

 **7th. Cristina Reyes**

 **8th. Zony Liguori**

 **9th. Morgan Battalin**

 **10th. Tina Wayt**

 **11th. Liv Polimeni**

 **12th. Mahta Rezakhani**

 **13th. Google Pecoraro**

 **14th. Grace Rayner**

 **15th. Brydon Mead**

 **16th. Erin Donahue**

 **17th. Gianni Scarpulla**

 **18th. Gannon Leen**

 **19th. Michael Kennedy**

 **20th. Isabela Hernandez**

 **21st. Natalie Bullis**

 **22nd. Julz Sperduto**

 **23rd. Francesca Bastos**

 **24th. Sofia Moises**

 **25th. Brandon Batista**

 **26th. Emma Dimond**

 **27th. Taylor Oberlander**

 **28th. Joey Farley**

 **29th. Jordan Vallagi**

 **30th. Isabel Sasso**

 **31st. Reis Clark**

 **32nd. Jake Eliopoulos**

 **33rd. Ashley Crouse**

 **34th. Dom Chaissan**

 **35th. Chris Shannon**

 **36th. Brianna Plasky**

 **37th. Addison Bohannon**

 **38th. Micaela Rillo**

 **39th. Zoe Gemmel**

 **40th. Sara Gee**

 **41st. Kat Tabor**

 **42nd. Kayla Orazi**

 **43rd. Trey Dubois**

 **44th. Suellen Angelo**

 **45th. Meaghan Kemp**

 **46th. Timmy D'Antuono**

 **47th. Clay England**

 **48th. Kailey Bergamo**


	44. The Crowning

**Ch 43: The Crowning**

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Marcus was at my side.

"Hey, you're awake," Marcus said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"18 hours," Marcus said.

"What happen?" I asked.

"The Capitol got you out of the arena and placed you here. Normally it was supposed to heal your injuries, but the only thing you got was extreme exhaustion," Marcus said.

"It was a long 15 days," I said.

"How does it feel to win?" Marcus asked.

"Why would you asked? You won before," I asked.

"I know, but I want to know if the feeling is the same as me," Marcus said.

"Well, I feel happy that I won, but I lost two important people to me. My best friend and a really good friend are now dead. I also feel regret because I killed people," I said.

"I felt that way too. My district partner in my year was a girl that I never met, but I grew attached to her and it saddened me when she died. I also regretted killing people during my year. I know the feeling," Marcus said.

"What kept you going in the games? The only reason why I never gave up was I wanted to win badly and I wanted to avenge my friends," I said.

"5 years ago, when I volunteered, my girlfriend told me before I left that she was pregnant with my child. That drove me to win the whole thing and never give up. Now, my girlfriend is my wife and I have a 4 year old son who is probably the best thing that ever happened to me," Marcus said.

"Better than winning?" I asked.

"Way better than winning. You're going to feel regret that you're alive while the other 47 are dead. But life will get better. Trust me, it happened to me and it will happen to you," Marcus said.

"thanks for the advice, but what now?" I asked.

Before Marcus can answer, Madison walks into the room.

"Oh Anthony, you're awake. Congratulations on winning, but I have to make a quick phone call," Madison said.

"Hello John, this is Madison. Yes, he's awake, the ceremony can happen tonight. Ok, bye," Madison said into the phone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The crowning ceremony is going to be tonight," Madison said.

"Wait, I'm still here," I said.

"Yes, but you're well enough. You're be discharged within the hour so you can get ready for tonight," Madison said.

"This is going to be a long night," I said as I laid back.

A hour later, I was discharged by the hospital and I was taking to the Capitol auditorium where the crowning will take place. My stylist Caitlyn was waiting for me as I was put into a room.

"Anthony, Congratulations for winning," Caitlyn said as she hugged me.

"Thank you, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we get you dress and then the ceremony can get started," Caitlyn said.

I got dress in black dress pants, black dress shoes, black dress shirt which I left the top 2 buttons unbuttoned and a grey jacket. I was led below the stage where there was a pedestal I was told to stand on. After a few minutes, I hear John talking.

"Without further ado, I present to you our victor of the 25th Annual Hunger Games, Anthony D'Agostino!" John announced.

The plate I was on then began to lift towards the ceiling and then I was on the stage. The crowd went wild when they saw me.

"Anthony, please sit down," John said.

I sat down on a throne across from John's normal chair. I guess being a victor has privileges.

"Anthony, congratulations on winning this year," John said.

"Thanks, John. I'm glad that I was able to win," I said.

"How does it feel to be the first tribute to survive a 48 tribute games?" John asked.

"It was the biggest challenge of my life. I had to survived twice as many tributes," I said.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" John asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the Capitol is beautiful, but I miss my home in District 1. So yes, I'm looking forward to going home," I said.

"I guess nothing can beat home when it has a special place in your heart," John said.

"Exactly," I said.

"Everyone including myself were in tears when you and Natalie shared your last goodbye before she passed, what's the story?" John asked.

This was a painful subject, but I still answered the question.

"Natalie and I grew up together, we were best friends. We never told each other about our intention to volunteer, so we were both surprised to be going into the games together. My tears were real as I lost my best friend that day and she was one of the people that kept me going," I said.

"That's very touching," John said.

John was trying hard not to cry while I see people in the audience crying their eyes out. The rest of the interview went smoothly and it was time for the recap. The curtains parted to reveal a huge flatscreen tv with the words The 25th Hunger Games on the screen. The recap started with the reapings and focused on the volunteers. The tv then showed the training scores from my 11 to Sara's 6. The tv then showed a aerial view of the arena which was a huge forest. The tv then zoomed in the center of the arena where the cornucopia was and the bloodbath was about to begin. The tv then showed the gong ringing and all of us running towards the cornucopia. The tv showed Adam killing Kailey, me killing Clay and Brandon killing Timmy, and Morgan killing Meaghan. The tv then showed Gannon killing Suellen, Gianni killing Trey, Erin killing Kayla and Zony killing Kat. The tv then showed a recap of day 2 and went to day 3. The tv showed the wolf mutts killing Sara, Zoe, and Micaela. The tv then showed Brock killing Addison. The tv then went to day 4 and showed Chris killing Brianna, Dom killing Chris, Morgan killing Dom, and Google killing Ashley. The tv went to day 5 where it showed Michael killing Jake, Ryan killing Reis, Natalie killing Isabel, and Brandon killing Jordan. The tv then went to day 6 and showed Tina killing Joey, me killing Taylor, Emma eating nightlock and dying, and Tommy killing Brandon. The tv gave a recap of day 7 and went to day 8 where it showed Brydon killing Sofia, Erin killing Francesca, Morgan killing Julz and Tommy killing Natalie. The tv showed Natalie and I's goodbye. The tv then went to day 9 where It showed Liv killing Isabela, Tommy killing Michael, Erin killing Gannon, and me killing Gianni. The tv then went to day 10 where it showed Grace killing Erin, Liv killing Brydon, Zony killing Grace, and Nick killing Google. The tv then went to day 11 and showed Brock killing Mahta, and Adam killing Liv. The tv then showed a recap of day 12 and went to day 13 where it showed Cristina killing Tina and Morgan, me killing Zony, and Nick killing Cristina. The tv then went to day 14 and showed Adam killing Nick, Ryan killing Adam, Ryan burning to death, and Tommy killing Brock. The tv then showed day 15 and it showed Tommy and I's fight and me killing him. The tv showed John's announcement and me raising my fist. The film stopped and ended with a picture of me with the words our victor underneath it and the recap ended. The whole auditorium clapped in applause.

"Now, President Hamilton will come to the stage and crown our victor," John announced.

President Hamilton then came on the stage with the crown in a case. The crown was gold with sapphires and rubies all over it. The biggest gem was a diamond on the front. President Hamilton stopped in front of me and took the crown out of the case.

"To a worthy victor," President Hamilton said as he put the crown on my head.

The crowd went wild and I smiled. I actually did it, I won the hunger games. I was now crowned victor of the 25th Hunger Games.

* * *

 **The crowning is done and we have 1 more chapter until the story is complete. Leave a review about your thoughts of the story and the final chapter will be up soon.**


	45. Epilogue

**Ch 44: Epilogue**

 **Jason Watt, 30, Head gamemaker**

The next morning after the crowning, I was called into President Hamilton's office. I was nervous, if Hamilton doesn't like the games, he will kill me. While I thought that the arena and games were amazing and it was probably the best year in Panem history, it was the President's opinion that matter. I entered the door to his office and found him sitting down.

"Jason, please take a seat," Hamilton said.

"Yes sir," I said as I sat down.

"I called you here to discuss this year's games," Hamilton said.

"What did you think of it sir?" I asked as I was becoming even more nervous.

"In all of my years of watching the games, this year has been the best year in Panem history. I'm proud of you, Jason. You made a good arena and everyone loved the tributes. Everyone loved how this year had 48 tributes. You outdid yourself, Jason. I already can't wait for the next quarter quell," Hamilton said.

"Thank you for your words, sir. Unfortunately, due to the rules of a quarter quell, we can't have a second 48 tribute games," I said.

"Yes, I am aware that the quell rules said that we're not allowed to use a theme twice," Hamilton said.

"But there could be a loophole," I said.

"Really? Go on, Jason," Hamilton said.

"What if we make up a story that a different them was supposed to be used and accidentally used the 48 tribute theme. That way we can use it the in the next 25 years," I said.

"That might work, but even if it does, I think only a second 48 tribute games would work," Hamilton said.

"Of course, we can't constantly use it," I said.

Then I will make a announcement tonight," Hamilton said.

"What about Anthony, our victor?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure he will understand. You may go, Jason. You did great this year.

I thanked Hamilton and left his office feeling relived. This was really the best games ever this year.

* * *

 **James Hamilton, 50, President of Panem**

I called Anthony into my office before he had to leave for District 1. I then hear the door opened and Anthony entered.

"Welcome, Anthony," I said.

"Thank you, President Hamilton, but why did you want to see me?" Anthony asked.

"I wanted to know if you could keep a secret," I said.

"What kind of secret?" Anthony asked.

"This year was a huge success and I wanted to have it again in 25 years. I'm going to make a announcement that the games were a error and it will happen again in 25 years. While everyone in this decade will remember your victory over 47 tributes. But everyone in the next 25 years will think that the 25th Hunger Games were when the district's voted to send as tributes. Can I trust you to keep the true theme a secret in the later years?" I asked.

"You can trust me," Anthony said.

"Very good, you may go," I said.

Anthony thanked me and left the room.

A couple of hours later, I made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem," I said to the camera. "There has been a error in the quell system. This year was supposed to have a different theme. So the 48 tribute theme can be used in a later quell date. That's announcement, have a good night Panem," I said.

I had my top scientists tampered the camera to broadcast a brain washing message where in the next 25 years, everyone will think that this year was different. Anthony won't be brainwashed as I trust him and no one will believe him. As I laid back in my chair, I decided that it'll be hard to top this year's games.

* * *

 **Anthony D'Agostino, 17, District 1 male**

After 3 weeks of being way from home, I was finally going back to District 1. I boarded the train with excitement and relaxed the whole way home. I decided to keep Hamilton's secret because it was better if I follow his orders. I didn't want trouble and I still won the games, it didn't matter. As the train reached District 1, I look out the window and I see everyone from home around the station cheering my name. It was a crazy sight. As the train stopped and the door opened. I step out to the crowd and I see my family cheering with everyone and they were waiting for me. I was distraught over losing Brandon and Natalie, but things can be ok. I then see Brandon and Natalie in the crowd, they were smiling at me. I couldn't believe what I saw, so I blinked and when I opened my eyes, they were gone. As I walked through the square, a single tear fell down my eye, and from that moment, I knew that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **Aftermath of the tribute's family**

 **Anthony D'Agostino** : Anthony was hailed as one of the best victors in Panem and his family couldn't be more prouder. His victory tour went smoothly. Afterwards, Anthony would get married at age 20 and have 2 sons and two daughters. Anthony's children would go on to win the 47th, 49th, 52nd, and 54th Hunger Games. All 4 children would win at age 18. Anthony missed his two best friends through his life, but he knew he would see them again. Anthony spent the rest of his life in District 1 with his family.

 **Natalie Bullis** : the Bullis family would grieved tremendously for a long time. Mr. and Mrs. Bullis don't blame Anthony for their daughter's death and are happy that he won and killed their daughter's killer. Natalie's sister would marry and have a daughter named Natalia in her sister's honor. The family would eventually get over her death.

 **Brandon Batista** : the Batista family grieved Brandon for a little bit, but they got over it. Brandon's sister Savannah was only 12 when he died. This drove Savannah to trained and win the 31st Hunger Games. Savannah said that she won it for Brandon.

 **Kayla Orazi** : the Orazi family were devastated over Kayla's death. Mr. and Mrs. Orazi forbidden their son Dylan from ever attending the academy because they feared that he would volunteer.

 **Michael Kennedy** : the Kennedys would mourn Michael for a short time. Michael's sister Madison would marry and have a son named after her brother. Michael's best friends Kent and Connor would miss him. Since Connor got his arm healed after Michael's death, he volunteered next year and would win the games in Michael's honor.

 **Erin Donahue** : the Donahues grieved Erin for a short time. Erin's sister Meaghan would married and have a daughter named after her beloved sister.

 **Adam Proch** : Adam's death devastated his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Proch grieved, but they recovered and had another son. Mr. and Mrs. Proch forbidden their son from volunteering.

 **Emma Dimond** : while Emma's family grieved, her best friend Reagan grew up to be mayor of District 2 and named the academy after Emma in gratitude for volunteering for her.

 **Ryan Rizk** : Ryan was called one of District 3's best tributes. Ryan's father would invent a machine named after Ryan while his brother RJ opened a machine shop named after his brother.

 **Liv Polimeni** : Liv's family grieved for a long period of time. They would eventually get over it while Liv's best friend Katie adopted a daughter named after Liv.

 **Reis Clark** : Reis's father was devastated after losing his son a few years after losing his wife. Mr. Clark attempted suicide, but he eventually decided to get his life back together. Mr. Clark would work hard and opened a machine shop named after his wife and son.

 **Micaela Rilo** : Micaela's family grieved tremendously and never recovered from losing their beloved daughter.

 **Zony Liguori** : Zony's family mourned Zony and when his brother Angelo too over the family company, he renamed it the Zony Liguori Fishing Company.

 **Isabel Sasso** : the Sassos grieved their daughter for a while until they had a another daughter named Isabella.

 **Jordan Vallagi** : the vallagi's grieved while Jordan's best friend Brody married and had a son named after Jordan. Brody would take his son to the beach everyday in Jordan's memory.

 **Tina Wayt** : Tina's family would mourn her and they Wayts would adopt more children, but they forbidden them from attending academy.

 **Taylor Oberlander** : Taylor's parents would mourn Taylor and never recovered from losing him.

 **Sofia Moises** : the Moises mourned Sofia for a while, but they would eventually recovered from losing her.

 **Addison Bohannon** : Addison's parents grieved for a short time while his brother Zach was grateful to Addison for saving his life. Zach would grew up to be a fine young man and hard worker in District 5.

 **Julz Sperduto** : Julz's family grieved for a little while while her best friend Allison married and had a daughter named in her honor.

 **Chris Shannon** : the Shannons grieved Chris for a long time and eventually recovered. Chris's brother Will would eventually become mayor of District 6.

 **Francesca Bastos** : Francesca's father was devastated after losing both his brother and his daughter to the Hunger Games. Mr. Bastos was able to recovered with the help of wife. Francesca's siblings would miss her for a long time and didn't know the truth about her death until they were older.

 **Trey Dubois** : Mr. Dubois was furious about his son's death. Mr. Dubois would recovered after a period of grieving him and spent the rest of his life with his wife and other son.

 **Kat Tabor** : Kat's family grieved for a long time and her best friend Sarah married and had a daughter named Katherine in Kat's honor.

 **Jake Eliopoulos** : Jake's family grieved for a little bit and recovered.

 **Cristina Reyes** : Cristina's family mourned her for a little bit. Cristina was remembered as one of District 7's best tributes. Cristina's brother would climb a tree everyday in his sister's memory.

 **Clay England** : The England family were devastated and Mr. England resigned as mayor. Clay's best friend Wes would take over his father's company and renamed it in Clay's honor.

 **Mahta Rezakhani** : Mahta's family would grieved her and her father would renamed his logging company after his beloved daughter.

 **Tommy Hankey** : Tommy was called one of District 8's best tributes. Tommy's parents would grieved for a long time after their son after losing their daughter. They would eventually recovered.

 **Meaghan Kemp** : the Kemp family never recovered from losing their daughter.

 **Gannon Leen** : Gannon's family grieved while his brother Reegan married and had a son named in his brother's memory.

 **Ashley Crouse** : The Crouse family was devastated and recovered from losing Ashley after a short while.

 **Brydon Mead** : Mrs. Mead was devastated to lose her son years after losing her husband. She would eventually recovered.

 **Morgan Battalin** : Mrs. Battalin would mourn her daughter, but she would recover. Morgan was called one of District 9's best tributes.

 **Dom Chaissan** : Dom's family would grieved for a short while. Dom's girlfriend Kiera would never marry because she loved Dom.

 **Brianna Plasky** : Brianna's family grieved her. Brianna's boyfriend Nico would marry and have a daughter named after her.

 **Timmy D'Antuono** : the D'Antuono family never recovered from losing their son.

 **Suellen Angelo** : the Angelo family mourned Suellen while her best friend Donna got a horse and named it Suellen in her honor.

 **Joey Farley** : Joey's parents grieved Joey, but they honored their promise to him that they wouldn't do anything dangerous. Mr. and Mrs. Farley eventually recovered.

 **Isabela Hernandez** : the Hernandezs mourned their daughter's death, but they would recover.

 **Gianni Scarpulla** : the Scarpullas mourn Gianni's death, but they would recover. Gianni's brother Frankie would marry and have daughter named Gianna in honor of his beloved brother.

 **Grace Rayner** : the Rayner family mourned Grace and would recover.

 **Nick Pepe** : Nick was called one of District 11's best tributes. The Pepe family would grieved, but they recovered.

 **Zoe Gemmel** : The Gemmel family mourned her for a short while. Zoe's twin sister Gabby would marry and have a daughter named after her beloved twin.

 **Brock Trotto** : Brock was called one of District 12's best tributes. The trotto family mourned Brock, but they recovered.

 **Kailey Bergamo** : the Bergamo family never recovered from losing their daughter.

 **Google Pecoraro** : Mrs. Pecoraro was devastated after losing her son years after losing her husband. Mrs. Pecoraro would eventually recovered from losing Google.

 **Sara Gee** : the Gee family grieved Sara for a little bit, but they recovered. Sara's best friend Haley would become a baker and opened a bakery named Sara's Bakery in Sara's honor.


End file.
